


Waiting for You

by beccaliz27



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love, Multi, Mutual Pining, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 82,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaliz27/pseuds/beccaliz27
Summary: Sanditon Fanfiction. AU but still set in the Regency time period. This will be a slow burn but there will be a happy ending for our beloved characters. This is my first time writing anything since college so please be kind.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 1040
Kudos: 859





	1. Chapter One

It was a crisp sunny morning in April when the two carriages carrying members of the Parker family departed their Bedford Place home in London. The first carriage carried Mr. James Parker and his wife Mrs. Caroline Parker as well as their second oldest son Mr. Sidney Parker. The second carriage, following closely behind the first carried Mr. Tom Parker and his new bride Mrs. Mary Parker originally of Weymouth. The family had decided to return to their country house in the seaside town of Sanditon for the season.  
Mr. and Mrs. James Parker were eager to return to their country house and escape the tedious ways of the London beau monde as well as to see their two younger children Diana and Arthur who had remained in Sanditon. Their second son Sidney, who had recently turned eighteen, reluctantly accompanied his parents on their travels to Sanditon. Mr. Sidney Parker was reluctant to join his mother and father on their journey to their country house because he had fallen in love and had begun courting the beautiful and fashionable Eliza Rutherford. Eliza was the only child of a gentleman and had been attending finishing school in France before returning to England for her first season. Eliza, while a cold creature, was considered the diamond of the season with her golden blonde hair, sharp blue eyes, biting wit and dazzling smile. Sidney, having been introduced to Eliza at Mrs. Maudsley’s midsummer ball the previous summer was instantly enamored with her. His pursuit of the lovely Eliza had been long and tedious. Eliza had resisted his attentions at first but was quickly won over by his amiable personality and handsome looks. Eliza’s father, the widowed Mr. Simon Rutherford ever the opportunist was reluctant to the match as Mr. Sidney Parker was the second son of an entrepreneur with business in the West Indies and he was hoping that his daughter would catch the eye of a member of the peerage or at least someone of considerable wealth who could give his daughter the life she deserved. When Mr. Sidney Parker had written him asking for permission to court his daughter, he begrudgingly gave his consent but stipulated that his daughter must complete a second season before he would give permission for them to marry.   
Unbeknownst to Sidney, his mother and father did not think well of Eliza or her father and believed their attachment to be superficial and that in the end that the two would not be suited to each other. Sidney’s mother had convinced her son to join the family for a few weeks before the season had started, and he was return to London where he would propose marriage to Eliza. Sidney’s mother was hoping that by distancing Sidney from Eliza she could help Sidney to see Eliza’s true nature. She had become unsettled by her son’s quick attachment to Eliza and was disconcerted to see that Sidney’s personality had changed from jovial and outgoing to gruff and mean-spirited throughout his acquaintance and courtship with Eliza. Sidney, who could never deny his sweet and caring mother anything agreed to come to Sanditon. Mrs. Parker looked at her second youngest child and sighed. Sleeping with his head resting on the carriage he looked like a young boy. He had always been the most sensitive of her children and she was quite worried for him if his plans with the coveted Miss Eliza were to go awry.

Sidney who had been very tired took the opportunity to get some rest on the journey. He was extremely grateful that his mother insisted on him coming in their carriage. He knew that if he traveled with Mary and the ever-enthusiastic Tom there was little chance for rest as Tom would be regaling Sidney with ideas for Sanditon. Yes, Sidney thought, he was glad of the respite from his brother’s avid pursuits for Sanditon. Sidney had been asleep for moments when he was startled awake by the jostling of the carriage and the cries of his mother and father as the carriage lurched off the track and landed on its side.  
Sidney dazed, had landed by the side door of the carriage but was luckily unharmed.  
“Mother, Father are you all right, are either of you hurt?” Sidney cried. His mother and father answered that they were indeed fine. Sidney managed to open the door of the carriage and helped his parents exit safely.  
Tom and Mary Parker who had seen everything as they had been following in the second carriage were eager to make sure that everyone was fine and that no one been hurt. Sidney then went to check to see how the coachman and horses faired and to see what had caused the accident. The coachman apologetically admitted that he was traveling too fast for the track that they were on and had damaged a wheel. Sidney took in his surroundings. They were indeed on a country road surrounded by gently rolling hills in the middle of nowhere. Sidney took a deep breath of fresh air. He was relieved that no one had been hurt in the accident.   
“I will take one of the horses, the town of Willingdon is nearby, and I will find help” the coachman offered.  
“I will go with you” Sidney replied.  
Mr. and Mrs. Parker were then ushered into Mary and Tom’s carriage to stay warm until the coachman and Sidney returned with help.  
Sidney and the coachman quickly came upon the small village of Willingdon where they found a wheelwright to assess and fix the damage to the carriage. The coachman and the wheelwright returned to the carriages and soon came with news after surveying the damage that the carriage would take about a week to repair. The coachman and wheelwright had brought the damaged carriage to a local stable and was having the horses, watered and fed. The second carriage now carrying Mr. and Mrs. James Parker as well as Mr. and Mrs. Tom Parker arrived shortly after.  
After much discussion it was decided that the second carriage would bring both the Mr. and Mrs. Parkers back to Sanditon while Sidney would remain in Willingdon and stay at the local inn until the carriage had finished being repaired.  
The Parker family then walked the short distance to the inn to obtain a room for Sidney and have their lunch before departing to Sanditon. For a small village they found the inn to be bursting with people. When Sidney inquired about letting a room for the week, he was told that the inn had no vacancy as a wedding of a local couple would be taking place the following day.  
“Are there any other places in town where I may stay? My family and I were involved in a carriage accident and the repairs will not be finished for a week.” Sidney inquired.  
“No sir, I happen to know that all of the rooms have already been let. The next town over would surely have rooms available but it is more than five miles down the road.”  
Now what was he to do? thought Sidney. He looked at his father and Tom and his father to see if they could come up with a solution.  
As they were discussing on how they would find Sidney a room, a gentleman in what looked to be in his early to mid-forties approached with what had to be his son behind him.  
“Excuse me,” send the gentleman. “I did not mean to overhear your conversation, but I understand that you are looking for a room for your son for the week.”  
“Yes,” replied Mr. Parker. “Our family was involved in a carriage accident and the wheel will not be repaired for a week. My son will need to stay until the carriage is repaired but we have been unable to find him a place to stay as the rooms in this established have all been let. There is a wedding in town tomorrow.”  
“Ah, yes the Blythe wedding! Well then, your son must stay with my family at our estate just down the road then sir’ replied the stranger.  
“And please, you must also bring your family to our home for lunch. You must be tired from your ordeal.” The stranger added.  
The young man looked at the stranger dubiously. He was unused to country manners. If this had happened in London, no one would have batted an eye let alone offer to help.,  
“Sir, thank you but I would not wish to impose on you and your family.” Stated Sidney seriously.  
“Nonsense, you need a room and we have a room where you could stay. It would be no trouble at all.”  
“Thank you, sir, but I am a stranger, why are you willing to help me?’  
“I have many children sir and I would hope that if any of them were in a similar situation that a stranger would be kind enough to step in to help them.”  
Sidney cleared his throat. “Yes, thank you again for helping us. May I ask your name sir?”  
“Yes, of course, my name is John Heywood” the man replied.


	2. Chapter Two

Mr. John Heywood had a small estate nearby. His eldest son Matthew, who had accompanied his father into the village was sent ahead on horseback to inform his mother that they would have visitors for lunch and that a Mr. Sidney Parker would be staying with them until their carriage had been repaired. Mr. Heywood also kindly insisted on paying for the two coachman’s luncheon at the inn.  
‘We do want to trouble you sir” stated Mr. James Parker.  
“Tis no trouble at all. I do have to warn you that we have quite a large and boisterous family” Mr. Heywood chuckled softly.  
“We love children and will be quite delighted to meet your family sir,” replied Mrs. Caroline Parker as they began their journey to the Heywood estate.  
The Heywood’s did indeed have a large brood. Mr. Heywood had been discussing his nine children. Their oldest child Matthew was 15 almost 16 years old and helped his father running the estate. Next was 14-year-old Charlie, followed by 12-year-old Allison, 10-year-old twins Walter and George, 7-year-old Elizabeth, 5-year-old Michael and 3-year old twins Edward and Violet.  
When the party reached the Heywood estate they were quickly welcomed by the youngest children and their mother.  
“Aah Mrs. Heywood may I introduce you to Mr. James Parker and his wife Caroline of Sanditon. His son eldest son Mr. Tom Parker and his new bride Mrs. Mary Parker, their second eldest son Mr. Sidney Parker who will be staying with us until their carriage is repaired. This is my wife Emma and our two youngest children Edward and Violet. I was hoping our other children would be here to greet you.” Mr. Heywood said looking around to see if he could spot any of his children.  
“Oh, my dear, Matthew has gone to fetch them, Charlie was teaching the little ones how to hunt. The larder was getting quite low.” Mrs. Heywood replied.  
“Oh yes, our Charlie is the best shot in the county,” Mr. Heywood said proudly.  
“Sidney, my dear boy, is also fond of hunting, maybe your Charlie can help to improve his shot while he is here,” Mr. Parker replied good naturedly.  
“Yes, I quite enjoy hunting and will take advice whenever I can,” Sidney replied with a smile. He had not been looking forward to staying with strangers but found this family to be very warm and welcoming much like his own. He would be comfortable here he thought.  
Mr. Heywood and Mrs. Heywood shared a knowing smile before saying, “I’m sure Charlie would be happy to provide you with advice.”  
It was then that they heard little voices coming up the lane.  
“Mama, Papa look, I was able to shoot a hare and Charlie got another hare and pheasants and nearly cleared out all of the coveys” a little boy exclaimed to his parents before turning around and seeing the strangers around him. The child suddenly shy nestled into his mother skirts.  
Sidney who had always been good with children knelt and offered the child his hand with a smile and said, “And what is your name young master?”  
The child replied. “My name is Michael Heywood and I am five years old. What is your name sir?”  
Mr. Heywood had knelt down to his son and said, “This is Mr. Sidney Parker. He was in a carriage accident with his family and will be staying with us until his carriage is repaired.”  
“Do you like to hunt Mr. Parker? If you don’t know how Charlie can teach you!” little Michael Heywood exclaimed excitedly.  
“I do like to hunt, and I look forward to learn and improve my skills from your brother Charlie.” Sidney replied with a smile.  
It was then that little Michael Heywood erupted in giggles.  
Sidney smiled “Had he said something funny?” thought Sidney.  
As the child’s giggles subsided, he was finally able to say “Charlie’s not my brother, she is my sister”  
“Sister?” thought Sidney. “But I thought you said Charlie?” he asked.  
“Did someone call my name?” said someone from behind them.  
Sidney and the other Parkers turned to the voice and were shocked to see a young girl of no more than 14 or 15-years old confidently strolling towards them followed by her younger brothers and sisters. What was shocking was her appearance. The young girl was dressed in what had to have been one of her brother shirts and breeches, tall boots, which were covered in mud, and a rifle slung over her right shoulder. The young girl’s hair was down, and her curls cascaded down her back waving slightly in the breeze.  
Her parents having caught sight of her inwardly groaned and shook their heads at their daughter’s inappropriate appearance.  
Charlotte, after seeing that her parents had guests, immediately blushed and came to stand next to her father.  
Mr. Heywood remembering himself cleared his throat and stated, “Please let me introduce to my eldest daughter Miss Charlotte Heywood, we call her Charlie. Charlie, this is Mr. and Mrs. James Parker, there son Mr. Tom Parker and his wife Mrs. Parker as well as Mr. Sidney Parker They were in a carriage accident and Mr. Sidney Parker will be staying as our guest until their carriage can be repaired.”  
“I am sorry for your ordeal. That must have been quiet frightening. I do hope that you did not sustain any injuries from the accident?” Charlotte asked earnestly, her dark brown eyes filling with worry.  
“We emerged from the carriage quite unscathed Miss Heywood, thank you for your concern.” Sidney stated.  
“I am quite glad to hear it. I do hope that your stay here will be comfortable Mr. Parker. If you would excu…me” Charlotte started to leave as she wanted to change her clothes immediately before Mr. Sidney Parker interrupted her escape with another question.  
“I hear Miss Heywood that you are fond of hunting and that you are the best shot in the county. I myself am fond of hunting but am not near as proficient as you, I think. I hope that you may be able to improve my skills while I am here.” Sidney stated while smiling at Charlotte.  
“Of course, Mr. Parker, although I do most of the hunting here for my family, we hunt for food and not for sport. I was lucky today and seemed to have caught most of the coveys, but we can certainly try again during your stay. I would be happy to show you,” Charlotte replied her friendly brown eyes twinkling.  
“Well” Mr. Heywood said as he clapped his hands together. “You all must be tired from your ordeal, come let us rest and enjoy some lunch before you begin your journey home,” and started to lead the Parker family into the house.  
“Lottie?” Charlotte’s mother called quietly. Only her mother called her Lottie.  
“Yes Mama?”  
“Please make sure that the children wash up before their luncheon and please change into something more appropriate before you join us my dear” said Mrs. Heywood gently.  
“Yes Mama, as soon as I am finished with the children, I will go and change.” Charlotte replied smiling at her mother.  
“My dear girl, while we have guests if you could refrain from dressing in your brother’s clothes, I think that would be best.” Charlotte’s mother added before entering the house.  
Sidney who was the last to enter the house had overheard the tail end of Mrs. Heywood’s conversation with her daughter looked towards Miss Heywood as she grimaced and replied, “Yes Mama.”  
She looked up and caught the young Sidney Parker looking at her. She felt her cheeks go red and looked down embarrassed as he had clearly heard her mother admonish her for the way she was dressed. She looked back up to see him smiling and his eyes full of mirth and smiled back at him. As their eyes locked, Sidney felt his heart skip a beat and felt his breath hitch as they continued to smile at each other.  
“If you would excuse me Mr. Parker, I must see to my brothers and sisters. I do hope that you enjoy your stay with us and that we have the opportunity to become better acquainted.”  
“Yes, I would like that very much Miss Heywood” Sidney replied.  
As she swept by him into the house smelling of lavender and vanilla, something in the back of Sidney’s mind told him that something important has just happened to him.


	3. Chapter Three

Charlotte quickly herded the children into the house to be washed before lunch. She instructed the children’s nurse that the younger children would be having their lunch in the nursery as Mr. and Mrs. Parker had guests. A close-knit loving family, the Heywood’s would typically dine together but today was an exception. Matthew, Charlotte and Alison being the older three children would be expected to take lunch with their parents and guests.  
If the Heywood’s had not had guests Charlotte would have gladly stayed in her brother’s clothes all day. They were far more practical and comfortable for farm life. After the long day of chores and teaching the younger children how to hunt she was quite tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl up next to the fireplace with a book. She was halfway through reading the works of Heraclitus that she had borrowed from her father’s library and could not wait to get back to it.  
Charlotte went to the room that she and her sister shared and looked in the mirror. Her skin was slightly tanned from being and working outside. She knew that her complexion was unfashionable and that she should be spending more time indoors working on her piano and embroidery, but she preferred the freedom of working and being outdoors in the fresh air. Charlotte looked at her hair. She had pulled her hair up this morning but as always it had fallen out of its pins and cascaded down her shoulders. Charlotte quickly brushed her hair, pinned her hair half up and scrubbed her face and hands. She then put on one of her better day dresses in a lovely lavender shade that brought out her deep brown eyes. She then went to the mirror again to make sure she looked presentable. Somewhat pleased, she shrugged at her appearance and left her room to join her parents and their guests.  
She quickly entered the drawing room and found her sister Allison sitting in the corner with her embroidery. Allison, while only being two years younger than Charlotte, was entirely the opposite in character. While Charlotte, loved being free and outdoors and generally enjoyed the pursuits commonly associated with the opposite sex including hunting, swimming and sport, Allison enjoyed traditionally lady-like pursuits. Allison was quite proficient in sewing and did all the mending and sewing for family. Charlotte, on the other hand could barely thread a needle. Allison was also quite proficient on the piano-forte while Charlotte could sing but was quite hopeless when it came to reading music. For however different the sisters were, they were kindred spirits and could not have loved each other more.  
“I was hoping you would wear that dress; lavender has always looked so lovely on you Charlotte” said Allison sweetly as Charlotte sat down next to her sister.  
“Thank you, Allison it is infinitely less comfortable than Matthew’s breeches and shirt but I daresay more appropriate for the present company”  
“Mama has forbidden me from wearing any of Matthew’s clothes while Mr. Sidney Parker is staying with us.” Charlotte whispered to her sister.  
“Well I would certainly hope so Charlotte. Don’t you want to look your best when a handsome young man is staying with us.” Allison inquired.  
“Handsome? Honestly, I did not notice his looks. He seems perfectly amiable though. Why would I care what I look like around him? Besides, he has already seen me in breeches, why would it matter if he saw me in in them again? Oh, Allison do you think he will play cricket with us? We are always looking for another player as you will never play.” Charlotte asked excitedly as Allison shook her head.  
“Why don’t you ask him” Allison replied.  
“I might just do that” Charlotte said while Allison giggled quietly.  
As Charlotte and Allison continued chatting, they were unaware that they were being watched by Mr. Sidney Parker from across the drawing room. He had never encountered a girl like Miss Charlotte Heywood before and was unnerved by her. When he had first met Miss Heywood in the Heywood’s front garden a few moments ago she has looked quite wild with her hair blowing in the breeze and the rifle on her arm. When she entered the drawing room, she was wearing a light lavender dress and her hair was half up and cheeks rosy and eyes alight. She looked like a young lady instead of the wild lady of the moors he had first met. Sidney was still staring when he heard his mother quietly cough and gently nudge him on the side.  
Sidney met his mother’s gentle eyes and his mother whispered. “Sidney my dear you are staring.”  
Sidney quickly looked away, his cheeks reddening.  
“She does look very pretty in her dress, but she is quite young my dear.” She quietly reminded her son.  
“Yes, she does look very pretty mother and I know that she is quite young, but I am very much in love with Miss Rutherford as you know and plan on marrying her.” Sidney kindly reminded his mother before walking away.  
It was then that luncheon was announced, and the Parkers and Heywood’s headed into the dining room.  
Charlotte was sat next to her sister and Mrs. Caroline Parker and across from Mr. Sidney Parker as their lunch began.  
“Mr. Parker what is your destination after you leave Willingdon?” asked Charlotte pleasantly.  
“We were heading to our country home in Sanditon, for the season. Our two youngest children are there already, and we are anxious to reunite with them.”  
“Whereabouts is Sanditon? Forgive me, I know little of the world and have never been out of Willingdon.”  
“It is a small fishing village on the south coast.”  
“Then it is by the sea? I have always wanted to see the sea. I have read all about Brighton and the many virtues of sea bathing and the sea air. Do you have sea bathing in Sanditon sir?” Charlotte asked excitedly.  
“Forgive my eldest daughter sir, she is quite interested in the world around her and will pepper you with questions if I do not stop her now.” Mr. Heywood said apologetically. Miss Heywood for her part did not look apologetic at all and looked at Mr. Parker for his answer.  
“Not at all sir. I admire Miss Heywood’s spirit. You may ask me any questions that you have my dear. Unfortunately, Sanditon does not offer sea bathing currently.  
“But that is all about the change!” exclaimed Mr. Parker’s eldest son Tom seated near the end of the table.  
“Yes, my eldest sons are starting a new business venture. We currently own much of the land in Sanditon and are looking to change Sanditon from a dreary fishing village into a luxury seaside resort.”  
“We have a long way to go but when it is finished it will be the finest seaside resort on the South Coast even rivaling Brighton” Tom said excitedly.  
“That all sounds so exciting!” Charlotte stated. “My father said that you have business in the West Indies, Antigua I believe. Will you be giving that up to pursue your interests in Sanditon sir”?  
“No, I will be continuing my business in Antigua for the time being. In fact, my wife and I will be traveling there in a months’ time” replied Mr. Parker.  
“Is it a long journey to Antigua sir”?  
“Weather permitting it should only take a few weeks.”  
“Mrs. Parker are you excited about your journey to Antigua”  
“I am quite excited to get to Antigua; I have never been you see but I am somewhat apprehensive regarding the journey there. I do hope that we have good weather and that it will be a quick journey.”  
“Not to fear my dear, we will get there safely as sure as eggs are eggs.”  
The luncheon went on as the Parkers and Heywood’s discussed all manner of things including the recent marriage of Tom and Mary. They would be settling in Sanditon so that Tom could focus on the rebuilding of the town. Mr. Sidney Parker would be in Sanditon for a months’ time to visit with his family before his parents left for Antigua where he would return to London to work on achieving investors for Sanditon.  
“Well, that’s not the only reason for your return to London, eh Sidney.” Tom Parker said.  
Sidney blushed and looked at his plate and said nothing.  
“My brother has been courting a lovely lady by the name of Eliza Rutherford explained Tom. I daresay you mean to make her your wife don’t you Sidney”  
“Steady on Tom.” Sidney did not want to discuss his personal life in front of strangers however amiable and hospitable they be.  
Mary sensing the need to change the subject exclaimed, “Miss Allison, I hear that you are quite accomplished at the piano forte, perhaps after luncheon you could play something?”  
“Most happily”  
The conversation then turned to music and the company’s favorite pieces.  
Charlotte not familiar with music could not join the conversation but happily watched her sister’s eyes light up as she talked about her favorite composers. She glanced across the table and soon found that she had locked eyes with Mr. Sidney. Charlotte felt an odd sensation sweep across her stomach. ‘Why is he staring at me?’ thought Charlotte. Sidney who eyes seemed to be boring holes into Charlotte’s was the first to break contact and look away. Blushing, Charlotte bit her lip suddenly embarrassed and looked to her sister who had somehow witnessed the interaction. Allison raised her eyebrows to Charlotte who simply shrugged her shoulders.  
Unbeknownst to Allison and Charlotte and Sidney, Mrs, Caroline Parker had also witnessed the interaction between her son and the eldest Miss Heywood as well as Miss Heywood and her younger sister. ‘Oh, my dear Sidney, I do believe you are in for an interesting week’ she thought suddenly.


	4. Chapter Four

As the luncheon ended, the Heywoods showed the Parkers into their drawing room where Allison was setting herself up at the piano and picking out the pieces she wanted to play.  
Allison was indeed quite proficient at the piano and her angelic voice floated around the room.  
I cannot get to my love, if I would dee,  
The Water of Tyne runs between him and me;  
And here I must stand with a tear in my e;e,  
Both sighing and sickly my sweetheart to see.

O where is the boatman? My bonny hinny  
O where is the boatman? bring him to me,  
To Ferry over the Tyne to my honey,  
And I will remember the boatman and thee.

The company applauded Allison enthusiastically.  
“Miss Heywood, you are truly accomplished, and you have such a lovely voice” Caroline Parker exclaimed. “Miss Charlotte do you play”  
“A little mam but very poorly, I’m afraid”  
“Charlotte sings!” said her mother. Charlotte glared at her mother. She sang for herself and for her little brothers and sisters but never for company.  
“Really, then you must sing something for us then,” Sidney replied.  
“Oh, I um, I don’t think….”  
“Charlotte our guests would like to hear you sing.” her father stated.  
Charlotte reluctantly stood and went over to the harp in the corner of the room and struck a chord. She turned to face the company in front of her and began to sing.

I sow’d the seeds of love  
And I sow’d them in the spring  
I gather’d them up in the morning so soon  
While the small birds so sweetly sing  
While the small birds so sweetly sing

My garden was planted well  
With flowers everywhere  
But I had not the liberty  
To choose for myself  
Of the flowers that I love so dear  
Of the flowers that I love so dear

The garden was standing by  
And I asked him to choose for me  
He chose for the violet  
The Lily and the Pink  
But those I refused all three;  
But those I refused all three.

The violet I did not like  
Because it bloomed so soon  
The Lily and the Pink I really overthink  
So I vow’d that I would wait til June  
So I vow’d that I would wait til June.

In June there was a red rosebud  
And that is the flower for me  
I often times have plucked  
That red rosebud  
Till I gained the willow tree;  
Till I gained the willow tree.

The willow tree will twist  
And the willow tree will twine  
I oftentimes have wished I  
Were in that young man’s arms  
That once had the heart of mine  
That once had the heart of mine

Come, all you false young men,  
Do not leave me here to complain,  
For the grass that has oftentimes  
Been trampled under foot,  
Give it time, it will rise again.  
Give it time it will rise again.

The room was quiet as Charlotte finished her song. She looked around the room at the faces staring at her. No one said anything until Caroline Parker approached Charlotte and said, “My goodness my dear, that was absolutely beautiful.”

Sidney had been sitting in awe as he listened to Charlotte sing. Her sister Allison had a beautiful voice but Charlotte’s was different. It was fuller and lower but contained a glassiness that made her voice soft, ethereal and haunting. A thought crept into the back of his head that he could listen to her sing for the rest of his life but quickly shook the thought from his mind.  
“Yes Miss Heywood, that was indeed lovely, thank you for singing for us.” Sidney suddenly stated.  
“It was my pleasure Mr. Parker,” replied Charlotte.

Soon after the luncheon and the music ended, the Parker family said their goodbyes and continued their journey to Sanditon. It had been a long day for the Parker family, especially for Sidney. He was finding that even though he was not physically hurt his body was quite sore after the carriage accident. Mrs. Heywood sensing that their guest was tired showed him to the guest room and advised him to rest before dinner.  
Grateful for the privacy, Sidney took in the room that he would be staying in for the week. It was by no means opulent. There was a comfortable looking bed with a nightstand with a bowl and pitcher. He would be comfortable here he thought. The day finally catching up to him, Sidney was suddenly very weary. He took his boots off, followed by his jacket and he then untied his cravat. Sidney then sat on the bed, wondering if it would be worth it to rest. He sat there wishing he were in Eliza’s arms when he heard it. Someone was singing. He recognized the voice as Charlotte’s. She was singing a lullaby to her younger siblings. The younger children must be taking an afternoon rest, Sidney thought. Sidney recognized it as a song his mother used to sing to him when he was a child.

While the moon her is keeping  
All through the night  
While the weary world is sleeping  
All through the night  
O’er they spirit gently stealing  
Visions of delight revealing  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling  
All through the night  
Love, to thee my thoughts are turning  
All through the night  
All for thee my heart is yearning  
All through the night  
Though sad fate our lives may sever  
Parting will not last forever  
There’s a hope that leaves me never  
All through the night

As Sidney listened to the lullaby, he found himself lying down on the bed and closing his eyes. Sidney let Charlotte’s angelic voice cascade over his tired mind and body, and he was soon sound asleep.  
When Sidney awoke it was already dark in his room. He must have slept through the afternoon and through supper. I wonder if anyone is still up, thought Sidney. As his stomach let out a rumble, Sidney quietly got out of his bed and padded over to door and peered out into the hallway. The hallway was enclosed in darkness. Perhaps he could go to the kitchen and find something to eat. He quietly made his way to the kitchen and found some butter biscuits in the larder. As he was making his way back to his room he saw a light flickering from a room down , the hall. He hoped that no one had left a candle burning and went to investigate. Upon entering, he realized that this room was the library and Mr. Heywood had quite an extensive collection of books. As he looked for the source of light, he saw a small form cuddled in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace. The figure seemed to be reading by a small stub of candlelight that was placed onto the small table aside the chair. Not wanting to disturb their privacy, Sidney tried to hastily retreat the room without being heard when his foot hit an uneven piece of floorboard and creaked loudly. He time turned in time to see the figure stand and gasp at the intrusion.


	5. Chapter Five

Charlotte let a contented sigh of relief when her parents and the last of the children had gone to bed.  
“Finally,” she breathed. It was not that she did not love her family or enjoy spending time with them, but she sometimes craved solace and space from her large tribe.  
Charlotte lit a candle and walked into her father’s library and picked up the book that she had been reading and curled up in her father’s armchair by the fireplace as the last of the embers from the fire flickered out. She was so lost in her reading that she did not hear anyone quietly walk into the room. It was only when one of the floorboards creaked that she looked up and saw someone trying to leave the room. She gasped and jumped to her feet when she realized who it was.  
“Oh, my goodness Mr. Parker, you startled me. I thought everyone was in bed.”  
“I was. I just awoke, but I have disturbed you, I will retire to my room and leave you in peace.  
“It is quite alright; I was just reading.”  
“Really, I insist I retire, it would hardly be appropriate for us to be in each other’s company this late at night, unchaperoned and you are dressed in your night clothes Miss Heywood.”  
Charlotte looked down at her long nightgown and robe that covered her entire body from head to toe.  
“Well you have already seen me in my brother’s breeches and boots so seeing me in my nightgown and robe should hardly be inappropriate. Really, I don’t mind the company.”  
Sidney chuckled at her response. “Well if you insist Miss Heywood. What are you reading, a romance if I had to guess?”  
Charlotte narrowed her eyes at Mr. Parker and passed him the book. “No actually, I am reading the completed works of Heraclitus. My father is a great admirer of philosophy and he has passed the love onto me.”  
Sidney raised his eyebrows. Surely this young woman really a girl did not read philosophy.  
“A man cannot step into the same river twice.” Sidney murmured. “Have you heard that?”  
“For he is not the same man and it is not the same river.” “replied Charlotte  
“And how do find Heraclitus Miss Heywood, do you agree with his philosophies?”  
“Some.”  
“I have just been reading his theories on the unity of opposites.”  
“And do you believe him to be correct? That opposites attract.”  
“In some cases, yes, in others no.”  
“Really, in what circumstances do you find opposites do not attract?”  
“In people I suppose. I think that as human beings we are initially attracted to qualities in other people that we believe we do not possess in ourselves. We hope to gain these supposed attributes by being surrounded by a person with those qualities. However, I do not think being opposites leads to lasting affection or love. I believe it is our similarities that keep us entwined. What makes us the same, and I do not mean what we look like or what social class we belong to, but out morals and values and the way we choose to live our lives.” Charlotte replied passionately.  
Sidney did not respond but looked down at her. As she had been talking, she had walked closer to him.  
“And how would you choose to live your life Miss Heywood?”  
“Well, Mr. Parker, I am a woman, and unfortunately I do not have much choice in the way I get to live my life. My father chooses and guides me the way I live now and when I eventually marry my husband will decide.”  
“But if you had the choice what would you do, what would your life be like.”  
“Well first and foremost I would want to be educated. It would be wonderful if women were allowed to attend university. I would love to learn mathematics, philosophy, geography, languages…there is so much to explore and learn about the world. Charlotte walked over to the opposite wall and placed her hand on one of her father’s maps tracing her fingertips over it.  
“Oh, and I would love to travel and see the world and visit all the beautiful places I have read about. Italy, Africa, India, China, Greece… they all sound so wonderful.” She then turned around and walked back to Sidney. “And…. I want to do something that matters, I want to live my life with purpose. I would like to help people and leave the world in a better place than I was brought into.”  
“Most young women would say that would like to marry a wealthy lord and live in a grand house in London. Do you not want that as well?”  
Charlotte looked and him and then turned around and sat on the armchair in front of the fire. “If I were to marry…. wealth would not come into it. Only the deepest love and affection would persuade me to marry and I doubt there is a man that I would find companionship with let alone love. I am far too headstrong and opinionated. I do not have the qualities that gentlemen look for in a wife. I do not know how to act in proper society. I would rather be wearing my brother’s clothes and working outside or hunting than in a parlor drinking tea, gossiping and embroidering a cushion. But if there was a man out there that could love me for who I am then I would be happy to spend the rest of my days building a life and family with him.”  
Sidney looked at Charlotte carefully.  
“I do not think you should doubt yourself. In the brief time that I have been acquainted with you, you have proven that you are more equal to any of the fine ladies of London.”   
“Thank you, Mr. Parker, but I do not doubt myself at all. I know who I am, and I am not ashamed. I only speak the truth,” Charlotte said matter of factly.  
“Well, when you come of age to marry, I am sure you will have no trouble finding yourself a worthy husband.”  
“We shall see, now enough about me, tell me something about your soon to be betrothed. What is her name.”  
“Ahem.” Sidney cleared his throat. “Yes, her name is Miss Eliza Rutherford. I have not asked her to marry me yet. I am planning to at our families Mid-Summer ball in Sanditon.”  
“And how did you meet, may I ask”  
“She is from Sanditon as well. Her father worked as a local merchant in town for a short while. We were childhood friends. Her family moved away when we were still just children and last year at a ball in London, we became reacquainted.”  
“Oh, how wonderful, well I am sure that you will make a lovely couple. Will you live in Sanditon or London? If I had the opportunity to live by the seaside, I would but I’m sure you will have to split your time between the two.”  
“Eliza would rather spend her time in London amongst the beau monde. I would prefer, like you to spend my time in the country by the seaside and live a quiet life but I do not think it will be. I will probably end up living in the city.”  
Charlotte looked up at him into his deep dark eyes. There was a hesitation she saw in his eyes an apprehension. She knew it was entirely inappropriate, she was only meaning to comfort him, but she put her small hand on his forearm and said.   
“I’m sure it will all work out in the end.” She said quietly.  
“I hope so.”  
For a long moment they just looked at each other drinking one another in.  
“Well I should be going to bed Mr. Parker. It is quite late but feel free to borrow one of my father’s books if you like.”  
“Yes, thank you, I would like that.”   
Charlotte started to leave but turned around at the door and said.  
“Before I go, I was wondering if you would like to play cricket with my brothers and some of the local boys on Friday afternoon. My sister will never play, and we are always short players.”  
“You read Heraclitus and you play cricket? You are the most unusual young woman Miss Heywood. I think that we shall become great friends. And yes, I would be happy to join your game.”  
“Unusual, well I shall take that as a compliment Mr. Parker. Now if we are to become friends then you must cease with this Miss Heywood nonsense. You may call me Charlotte.”  
“It was meant as one, a compliment I mean. And Charlotte you must call me Sidney.”   
“Well then Sidney, I hope that you have pleasant dreams.”  
“And you Charlotte, Good night.”


	6. Chapter Six

Sidney awoke the following morning to a ray of sunshine filtering through his window and the sounds of children laughing outside. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly got out and bed and looked out the small window.  
There was a small garden outside, and he could some of the Heywood children running and laughing while Alison Heywood walked around the yard tossing grain to the chickens.   
Sidney made his way down to the dining room and was surprised to find no one there. He wondered where they were and where he could find breakfast. It was then that Mrs. Heywood walked into the drawing room.  
“Oh, My Parker, we thought you would never wake. You must be famished. I am afraid that most of the household has broken their fast already. We also never usually eat in the formal dining room unless we have guests. Let me take you to the kitchen and have our cook Martha find you something to eat.”  
“Yes, thank you Mrs. Heywood. I would be most grateful.”  
As Mrs. Heywood led the way to the kitchen she inquired as to how he slept.  
“Very well. I was lulled to sleep by your daughter in fact.”  
Mrs. Heywood looked up startled at Mr. Parker.  
“I’m sorry my dear what did you say my daughter did.”  
Understanding that Mrs. Heywood had completely misinterpreted his meaning he flushed and quickly said.  
“Through the wall…. I could hear Miss Heywood singing a lullaby to the children and found it quite relaxing.”  
“Oh, yes I see now.” Mrs. Heywood laughed somewhat relieved. “Yes, our Charlotte is quite the songbird.” They had made their way to the kitchen and Sidney sat down at the table while Mrs. Heywood asked the cook to prepare Mr. Parker some breakfast.   
As the cook prepared Sidney his breakfast he took in his surroundings. The table his sat at was large and the wood weathered and distressed. A fire was crackling in the corner and a black and white dog was sleeping on an oval rug in front of the fire. The Heywood’s home was warm and comfortable. The two youngest children were sitting across the table from him. The girl he believed her name Violet was peering shyly at him while the boy Edward was playing with his food. Sidney busied himself making funny faces at the children and made it is mission to make Miss Violet smile at him. He succeeded in his task quickly.  
As Martha placed a plate in front of Sidney, the kitchen door flew open and he watched Alison sweep into the house carrying a laundry basket followed by some of her younger siblings.  
He quickly stood and addressed her.  
“Miss Heywood.”  
“Ah, good morning Mr. Parker. I trust that you slept well.”  
“Yes, very well thank you.”  
“Excellent, well I will let you get back to your breakfast.”  
“Alison?” Mrs. Heywood had entered the kitchen. “Have you seen your sister this morning?”  
“Which sister Mama? I have many,” Alison cheekily replied.  
Sidney quietly laughed into his breakfast as Mrs. Heywood huffed.  
“You know which sister, young lady. Where on earth is that girl?”  
“I have no idea where she is.” Just then one of the younger boys walked into the kitchen and picked up an apple that was in a bowl on the table and bit into noisily. “George, have you seen Charlotte this morning?”  
Talking with a mouthful of food George replied. “She said she was going to the barn to milk the cows and then she was taking Admiral out for a ride.”  
Mrs. Heywood just rolled her eyes and huffed exasperatedly before saying, “Mind your manners and chew with your mouth closed young man! We have guests. Mr. Parker you must think we are raising ruffians around here. I assure that most of my children are very well-behaved.”  
“Not at all, Mrs. Heywood. May I ask who Admiral is?”  
“Well, thank you sir, Admiral is Lottie’s horse.”   
“Ah Miss Heywood rides, I see.”  
“Yes, she is quite accomplished rider Mr. Parker.” replied Mrs. Heywood.  
Mrs. Heywood then looked at all her children gathered in the kitchen. “Well off with you children, let Mr. Parker finish his breakfast in peace.” Mrs. Heywood picked up one of the twins while Alison took the other and they herded the remaining children out of the kitchen.  
After Sidney had finished his breakfast, he decided to stretch his legs and take a walk. As he stepped outside, he took a deep breath. The weather was much cooler than it had been the day before and he could see that there was a frost that lay atop the soft hills of the Heywood farm. Wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm he continued on the well-worn path that led him to a wooded area. Sidney relished the silence around him as he walked in the woods. All he could hear was a slight breeze whistling through trees, the occasional groan of a tree creaking and the sound of his footsteps on the ground beneath him. Although he enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the Heywood household and frankly found them to be quite entertaining, he was glad to have a few moments alone with his thoughts. He thought of Mr. Heywood and his life here and how idyllic it seemed. A quiet simple life in the country was all Sidney had ever wanted and yet his life was leading him in the opposite direction. He thought of Eliza and how beautiful and charming she was. When he had become re-acquainted with her in London, he had instantly fallen in love with her. She was everything a young lady should be poised, fashionable, quick witted and charming. He knew the second that he laid eyes on her that he would ask her to be his wife. Her father did not oppose her courtship with Sidney but insisted on second season in society for his daughter before Sidney proposed. Although Sidney was frustrated, he understood Mr. Rutherford’s concerns. Mr., Rutherford was concerned that Sidney could not provide a good life for his daughter. Throughout his courtship with Eliza, Sidney strived constantly to better himself and prove himself as a cunning and smart businessman. Sidney wished to give Eliza the fashionable life that she wanted. It seemed though at times that his efforts would never be enough. Although he would never admit it, he did sometimes wonder if he and Eliza were suited to one another. He did not like to speak of his courtship or his love with Eliza and preferred to keep the details of their romance private. The only person he had really spoken to about Eliza was his mother. While his mother was having tea one day in their sitting room in Bedford place, Sidney had approached her to discuss his plans to ask Eliza to marry him. After he had explained everything to his mother she sat quietly before saying,  
“Are you quite sure Sidney? You are eighteen years old. You are still very young.”  
“Yes, I believe I am sure. How does one know when they have found the right person?”  
“I think one just knows my dear.”  
“Your marriage with father was a love-match how did you know that you wanted him to be your husband.”  
“Well Sidney, I was actually engaged to another man before I met your father. A viscount in fact. I thought that I loved him, but he treated me quite poorly at times. He was after my dowry you see. He was titled but poor as his father had mismanaged their estate. I decided to call off the wedding only two months before we were to be married. I thought I never would love again and that I had given up my only chance of happiness and was resigned to my fate as a spinster. I went with one of my cousins to a ball in London and I saw your father from across the room and I knew in that instant that I wanted to be his wife. We had only known each other a month before we were engaged and a month after that we were married in Sanditon. I remember as I was getting ready on my wedding day my mother asked me if I had any doubts. I told her that I have found the man I wanted to spend the rest my life with and I would run down the aisle to marry him if I could. I think Sidney when you find the right person it is simple. If you have any doubts about Miss Rutherford becoming your wife then you have your answer.  
“Mother, I do not know what to do. I fear that if I do not ask her to marry me, I will lose her, and I don’t want that.”  
“Sidney, you remind me so much of myself and I would hate to see marry someone that is not right for you. My advice is to wait just a little longer. If I had married the viscount, I would probably never have even met your father or had you children and your father and your brothers and sister are the greatest blessings of my life. Sometimes the greatest things in our life are the most unexpected. You never know who or what is coming down the road. Just be patient.”  
Sidney kept walking the path with the voice and words of his wise mother running through his mind. Lost in his thoughts he did not see another person walking towards him and barely registered that someone had spoken to him. He looked up to see that it was Charlotte staring up at him.  
“Well met Sidney.” said Charlotte.  
Sidney smiled. “Well met Charlotte.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, this will be a very short chapter but I promise I have many more chapters in the works! I hope that you enjoy :)

“This must be Admiral,” said Sidney gesturing to the horse that was at Charlotte’s side. The horse was beautiful. Admiral was a tri-colored horse with bay, white and black markings and a silky black mane.  
“Yes, indeed, how did you know her name?”  
“Your brother informed your mother that you had taken him out for a ride.”  
“Oh, I see, Admiral is a mare by the way.”  
“And you still named her Admiral?”  
“Yes, but not after the naval rank, I named her after the butterfly. Have you heard of the Admiral butterfly Sidney?”  
“I have not.”  
“Well, Admiral butterflies have bold markings of red, white and black. I had read about them in one of my father’s books. I believe it was Carl Linnaeus, he was a Swedish botanist, he first described them in Systema Naturae. They tend to be found in warmer climates. They are also known to be very friendly with humans and use them to perch. I suppose I just felt the name fit….and there I go prattling on again.”  
“On the contrary Charlotte, I find your knowledge and passion extremely refreshing. Now your mother tells me that you are a proficient rider.”  
“Oh yes, I love to ride. I find it to be quite freeing. I feel alive. Are you found of horses Sidney? Do you enjoy riding?”  
“I do, but sadly do not usually have the opportunity to do so.”  
“Well we must remedy that then. I am sure my father would gladly let you borrow one of horses.”  
“Oh, I cannot ride Admiral then?”  
“Admiral loves people, but I am still the only one who can ride her besides my father. My father purchased her when she was still a filly and her previous owner had abused her. She was quite wild when she was first here, and it look quite a while to earn her trust and break her in.   
“You did not help break her in did you?” Sidney asked incredulously.  
“Yes, I did. I saw something in her, I could not give her up. You could say we were kindred spirits. I just knew that I could get to her and earn her trust. It just took patience, but we got there…didn’t we Admiral?” said Charlotte as Admiral continued to nuzzle her hair.  
Sidney looked at Charlotte. This young woman, really just a girl confounded him. She was so different from anyone he ever met. She was so self-assured and so confident in in her beliefs and opinions but still so innocent and naïve. She had never seen a world outside of Willingdon. He did not want the atrocities of the world to change her. She radiated a positivity and hopefulness that was truly inspiring.  
“Well, I am happy that you two found one another.”  
“Yes, well I should be off and attend to my chores. My mother is probably already looking for me.”  
Sidney laughed. “Yes, I do believe that she is.”   
“Well then, good day Sidney. And please ask my father about borrowing one of the horses. Perhaps while you are here, we can race.”  
“I should like that very much Charlotte, I wish you good day.”   
Charlotte smiled and Sidney observed her mount and sit astride Admiral and watched her gallop away through the woods.  
“She is indeed a conundrum,” Sidney said to himself as he shook his head and continued his walk through the woods.


	8. Chapter Eight

Hi everyone, this is not a new chapter. Life has been crazy and I have not had a second to write. I am planning on writing the next few chapters tonight and will have them up by tonight or tomorrow at the latest. Please stay tuned....


	9. Chapter Nine

Sidney spent the rest of the morning and the early afternoon exploring the Heywood estate. After his walk through the woods Sidney walked up a large hill on the property and looked at the land stretching out beneath him. It gave Sidney a sense of wonder. It was a familiar feeling, one that he often had while he stood on the clifftops in Sanditon and looked out into the vast ocean. He felt small but it did not fill him with a sense of dread but with sublime peace. Sidney could see the workers tilling the vegetable fields and beyond the fields he saw the Heywood’s main house. He could just make out the children playing in the garden. Sighing Sidney picked a blade of grass from the ground and sat down on a nearby rock taking in his surroundings and started twirling the blade of grass in his hands. He stayed that way for several hours lost in his thought before he decided it was time to return to the house.  
As he approached the main door of the house, he was surprised to see Mr. and Mrs. Heywood departing the house.  
“Mama, Papa, please pass our congratulations on to Anne and Gilbert,” exclaimed Allison as she ran out of the house to her parents.  
“Of course, we will my dear.” Mr. Heywood replied.  
“Mama, you will have to tell me all the details of her wedding dress.”  
“Yes, I will be sure to my dear, now go into the house for supper.” Mrs. Heywood replied as Allison left to go back into the house.  
“Now my bride, we will be late to the wedding if we do not leave now,” Mr. Heywood said as he looked to his wife that he so adored.  
“Lead on Mr. Heywood” Mrs. Heywood replied.  
As Mr. Heywood turned towards the carriage, he noticed Sidney walking towards the house.  
“Mr. Parker, I do believe that I forgot to mention that my wife and I will be attending a wedding reception this evening. Charlotte and Allison will make sure that you have your supper and Matthew and the other boys will be here if you need to ask them for anything.”  
“Of course. Thank you again for your hospitality.”  
“You’re very welcome. Now I would get into the kitchen if I were you, so you get some supper before my children eat all of it,” stated Mr. Heywood chuckling.  
Sidney feeling his stomach rumbling replied, “I think I will do just that. I hope that you have a pleasant evening.”  
Sidney then nodded to Mr. and Mrs. Heywood before excusing himself and walked into the house and found his way to the kitchen. The youngest children must have already eaten while the older boys sat at the table with their sister Allison.  
“Oh Mr. Parker, please sit down. I will have Martha bring you some supper.”  
“Thank you, Miss Heywood.”  
Sidney sat down to a delicious supper of roast chicken, potatoes and roasted vegetables. He waited for Allison to sit down before he started to eat.  
“Oh, thank you Mr. Parker, that is truly kind and chivalrous of you to wait for me. Boys, you could learn a lesson or two from Mr. Parker regarding your manners!” gesturing to the boys sitting at the table with identical grins on all of their faces.  
Supper carried on and Sidney learned that the Heywood estate mainly ran as a dairy and vegetable farm. All the Heywood siblings except for little Edward and Violet were expected to complete their chores and to help their mother and father. It was unusual for Mr. Heywood as a gentlemen to have his children work and do chores on the estate. Typically, they would have workers or servants do these tasks. When Sidney inquired about this, Matthew the eldest sibling stated,  
“Mother and Father want us to know what it is like to work hard and to work for what we have. Father says the world is changing and that we must change with it.”  
“I must say I quite agree with your mother and father. I think you appreciate the things you have more when you have to work for it,” Sidney replied.  
The conversation then turned cricket and then Heywood boys were thrilled to learn that Charlotte had already asked Sidney to join their team for the match on Friday afternoon.  
“Do you prefer to bat or bowl Mr. Parker?” asked Matthew.  
“Please you must call me Sidney. I enjoy both but I do prefer to bowl.”  
“Excellent, we need a bowler. Walter here gave up ten runs at our last match.”  
“I did not, besides, I am the one that can as you are all rubbish at it.” Walter exclaimed indignantly.  
“Language Walter!” Allison scolded before turning away from her brother to laugh.  
The table erupted with laughter at poor Walter’s expense as he crossed his arms and his face turned red. Sidney, Allison and her brothers were all laughing so much that they failed to see little Michael Heywood appeared in the kitchen.  
“Are mother and father home yet.”  
“Not yet dearest but they will be home soon. Do you miss them?” spoke Allison with a soothing tone walking over to her little brother.  
‘Yes,” said Michael as his big round eyes filled with tears.  
“Well they will be home soon.”  
“Where is Charlie Allison?”  
“She is in the barn with Nelly. She is getting ready to have her puppies.”  
“She is! Oh, I want to see the puppies may I go see them now Allison?”  
“Nelly has not had the puppies yet, but I will tell you what. When you go to bed tonight and wake up in the morning the puppies will be here, and you can meet them then.”  
“So, one sleep until I can see Nelly and her puppies?” Michael inquired.  
“Yes, only one sleep. Now let me see if Martha can scrounge up some butter biscuits for you with some warm milk,” said Allison as she smiled at her little brother.  
“Oh, Martha would be so kind and get Michael some butter biscuits and warm milk please?” Martha, a stout woman with red cheeks and kind eyes picked up Michael and brought him up to the nursery.  
“Oh George, I was supposed to bring some rags out to Charlotte, would you be a good boy and bring them out?”  
“I can bring them out to Char…Miss Heywood.” Sidney suddenly said.  
“Oh, you are our guest Mr. Parker, we could not impose on you. George is more than capable of completing this task,” said Allison as she playfully ruffled her little brother’s hair as he rolled his eyes at her.  
Sidney replied, “Really I do not mind.”  
“Oh well if you insist Mr. Parker.” Allison gave Sidney a large basket filled with rags and Sidney made his way out to the barn. He found Charlotte sitting in one of the stalls that would typically be used for one of the horses. Charlotte was sitting in the corner of the stall as she rubbed the dogs’ head.  
“Oh Mr. Parker, thank you,” Charlotte stated as Sidney handed her the basket. “You did not need to do that, I am sure one of my siblings could have brought these out for me,” Charlotte continued.  
“I do not mind. So, this is Nelly.”  
“Yes, this is Nelly. This is her first litter of pups. I was supposed to attend the wedding with my mother and father, but I could not bear the thought of Nelly going through this without me here.” Charlotte continued to pet Nelly’s head as the dog’s labored breathing quieted for a moment.  
“The couple getting married, are they close friends of yours?”  
“Well more my parents than anything. Anne is only a few years older than me and her fiancé a few years older than her. Anne was adopted by her family and came to live in Willingdon when she was eleven, I believe, and Gilbert has lived here his whole life, he is studying to be a doctor. They make a lovely couple.”  
“Will you be disappointed to miss the wedding?”  
“Yes, but I cannot leave my Nelly. It will not be long now I should think.” Charlotte looking down at Nelly.  
“Do you know how to help her Charlotte?”  
“No, not really, however in all the books I have read they say the mother’s instinct will take over and Nelly will know what to do.”  
“Do you mind if I wait with you Charlotte? I would very much like to be of assistance if I can be.”  
“Yes, but we must be very quiet and try not to disturb Nelly.”  
“I will be a quiet as a mouse I assure you.”  
Charlotte giggled softly. “I will hold you to that Sidney.”  
Charlotte and Sidney sat in the horse stall while Nelly labored on a pile of soft rags in the corner. The hours ticked by in silence. It was later in the night with the moon was high in the midnight blue velvety sky when something started to happen. Sidney, who had started to fall asleep was awoken by Charlotte tapping on his shoulder.  
“I think it is time,” she said.  
“Alright,” Sidney said nervously. “What should I do?”  
“We will just stand back and if she needs our help we can assist. She should know what to do.”  
Sidney and Charlotte watched as Nelly gave birth to five beautiful black and white puppies who were now suckling against their mother. ‘Charlotte was right, Nelly followed her instincts and delivered her puppies without any assistance from himself or Charlotte. Nelly was trying to give birth to what Charlotte hoped was the last puppy of the litter. She could see that Nelly was exhausted. When the last puppy was born, poor Nelly could not even chew through the sack that the puppy was inside of. Charlotte quickly stood and tore through the sac and was distressed to find that the puppy which was much smaller than the rest was not breathing.  
“It’s not breathing.” Charlotte said her eyes filling up with tears as she looked at the small puppy in her hands.  
“Here, let me.” Sidney said.  
Sidney took the puppy out of Charlotte’s hands and wrapped a soft cloth around it. He started to rub the puppy gently trying to bring warmth back into its little body. After doing this for awhile Sidney looked at the puppy’s mouth and nose. He blew a small breath into the mouth and then went back to rubbing the body.  
“Will that help Sidney” Charlotte asked. Charlotte had taken a seat beside Nelly who having regained some of her energy looked at the puppy in Sidney arms with a worried expression in her eyes.  
“It will not hurt” Sidney replied.  
After Sidney had given the puppy a few more breaths he was ecstatic to see that the puppy had to started to wriggle around his hands. Nelly seeing that her puppy was alive came over to Sidney and started to lick her puppy.  
“Sidney, you saved him. Thank you! How did you know how to do that?”  
“I didn’t, something inside me just took over and I knew what I had to do.” said Sidney still cradling the puppy in his hands. “Charlotte, he is likely the runt of the litter. You will have to watch him carefully and make sure that he gets enough to eat. Sometimes the runt is rejected by the mother.  
“Oh, I will watch him carefully. Nelly would never reject her baby.” said Charlotte smiling up at Sidney. “Can you believe we just witnessed this?”  
“No, I have to say it was quite something to behold.”  
“I am glad that you were here with me Sidney.”  
“As am I Charlotte.” Sidney placed the puppy against Nelly, who had gone back to lay down with the other puppies, to suckle.  
Charlotte stood up and looked lovingly at the puppies and Nelly. Sidney looked at Charlotte. She had dark circles under her eyes and was clearly tired.  
“Charlotte, why don’t you go and get some sleep. I will stay here with Nelly and the pups. You should go and get some rest.”  
“Oh no I couldn’t leave them now. I was planning on sleeping here anyways.”  
“You will sleep here… in the barn…by yourself?”  
“Yes, I sleep in here all the time.”  
Sidney was extremely uncomfortable with Charlotte sleeping in the barn by herself. Anyone could come in.  
“You can stay Sidney if you would like. I only hope I do not snore.”  
Sidney laughed. “Even if you do, it will not bother me, I assure you.”  
Charlotte laughed. “Well then, pleasant dreams. You will wake me if something happens, won’t you?”  
“Of course, Charlotte, now go to sleep.”  
He watched as Charlotte settled into the corner and placed a blanket over legs and closed her eyes. Sidney, while tired himself, sat in the opposite corner and kept a diligent watch over Nelly, the puppies and Charlotte.  
It was early morning when Mr. Heywood entered the barn and could hear the squealing of the puppies. He looked and saw Charlotte fast asleep in the corner and was surprised to see his guest Mr. Parker placing a bowl of water in front of Nelly.  
“Mr. Heywood, Good Morning.” Sidney whispered somewhat nervously.  
“Good Morning Mr. Parker. I see Nelly has had her puppies.”  
“Yes, last night. She had three boys and three girls.”  
“Capital, capital! Have you been here the whole night Mr. Parker?”  
“Ahem, yes I have. Char.. Miss Heywood wanted to sleep in the barn by herself, but I did not think that was a wise decision, so I stayed and watched Nelly and the puppies through the night.” Sidney inwardly berated himself for almost saying Charlotte’s Christian name right in front of her father.  
“Well, thank you Mr. Parker. I appreciate you looking out for her.” Mr. Heywood seeing Mr. Parker’s tired and bloodshot eyes added, “Mr. Parker, you must be weary from the night’s events, please I insist that you go to bed and get some rest. I will wake Charlotte and have her do the same and have one of my boys look after Nelly and the puppies.  
“Thank you, Mr. Heywood,” Sidney responded before looking wistfully at Charlotte sleeping in the corner before exiting the stall.  
Mr. Heywood looked at the young man’s retreating and then at his daughter’s sleeping form.  
‘Oh, my dear girl, let us get you into bed.’ thought Mr. Heywood as he carefully picked his daughter and carried her to the house.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, I'm sorry but more chapters are coming!

Mr. Heywood gently laid his daughter on her bed and pulled the covers over his daughter’s sleeping form. “Sweet dreams my girl” he whispered before quietly leaving the room. Mr. Heywood made his way down to the drawing room where he found his wife in the drawing room with their youngest children. “My dear, Charlotte and Mr. Parker stayed up all night with Nelly. I have sent Mr. Parker to his room to rest and carried Charlotte up to hers. She will most likely not be able to help you this morning. Is that alright?”  
“Yes, of course, she needs her rest if she was up all night. Did you say Mr. Parker was with Charlotte?”  
“Yes, my dear, I found her sleeping in the barn while Mr. Parker was attending to Nelly.”  
“Oh, I see,” said Mrs. Heywood with a perturbed look on her face.  
“What is wrong my love? You seem distressed.”  
“I do not like the idea of Charlotte staying up all night with a young man. A young man who seems perfectly amiable, but in truth we hardly know. I know that it was probably very innocent, but Charlotte is becoming a young woman, we must think of her reputation.”  
“But Mr. Parker is to be engaged?”  
“That may be so, but I think Mr. Parker seems to be very fond of Charlotte. She needs to know she must be careful.”  
“Aah I see your point. When she wakes perhaps, I will have a discussion with her.” Mr. Heywood stated.  
“Why don’t you leave that to me dear? This needs to be approached with some delicacy.” Mrs. Heywood replied gently. She did not want her husband to feel that he could not speak or confide in his daughter, but some things required a mother’s touch.  
“Perhaps you are right, should I have a discussion with Mr. Parker?  
“No, I don’t think that is necessary.”  
“Well if you are sure my dear?”  
“Yes, quite sure, I will speak with Lottie when she wakes.”  
“Well, I will be gone for most of the day and I am taking Matthew with me. Do you require anything before I go?” Mr. Heywood said sweetly.  
“Perhaps a kiss? I will miss you and be will be awaiting your return my love.”  
“Of course, my bride,” Mr. Heywood replied before placing a gentle kiss on his wife’s lips.  
Mrs. Heywood sighed before contentedly before saying, “Now off you with you Mr. Heywood, you have work to do.”  
Mr. Heywood smiled at his wife. He was just as much in love with his wife as the day she had waltzed into his life, probably more so.  
“Well then, I must be off.” He looked at his young children and said, “Now, Michael, Edward and Lettie, you be good for Mama while I am gone.” He kissed each of his children on the forehead before exiting the drawing room.  
Mrs. Heywood watched her husband leave and thought to herself, ‘Lord, I adore that man.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

Charlotte awoke to the sounds of the birds chirping outside of the window of the room she and Alison shared. Charlotte sat up and stretched her arms out in front of her before laying back down on her bed. She had been having a wonderful dream, although she could not quite remember what it was about. As she lay pondering trying to remember she heard a soft knock on her door before she saw her mother enter her room.   
“Good Morning Mama!” said Charlotte as she let out a long yawn.  
“Oh, good you’re up and it is no longer morning Lottie, it is almost half past noon. Are you well rested my dear? I heard that you had quite the evening.”  
“Oh yes Mama! Did father tell you Nelly had six beautiful puppies. Three boys and three girls.” Charlotte said excitedly.  
“Yes, I heard and how did Nelly fair? I know that you were very worried about her.”  
“Nelly was brilliant. She knew exactly what to do, but we did almost lose one of the puppies. The last puppy was stillborn, but Sidney was able to revive him. Is that not wonderful?”  
“Yes, that is wonderful. And how did…. Sidney revive him?” Mrs. Heywood asked carefully.  
“Well he wrapped the puppy in a blanket and tried to warm him. He then gave the pup some of his own breaths. I do not know how he knew how to do that.”  
“Well it was lucky that he was there then.”  
“Yes, it was,” Charlotte replied her eyes full of innocent wonder as she looked at her mother.  
“Charlotte, my dear girl. I must speak to you about a somewhat fragile subject. Your father mentioned that Mr. Parker stayed with you all night in the barn. Is that true?  
Mrs. Heywood could see Charlotte’s features tense as she replied, “Well yes. Allison had sent him out some rags. He asked if he could stay so he could be of assistance.”  
“I see.”  
“Mama, have I done something wrong?”  
Mrs. Heywood put a reassuring arm around Charlotte’s shoulders. “No, my dear, it is just that you are no longer a little girl, you are becoming a young woman. We must look out for your reputation.”  
“My reputation?” Charlotte asked with confusion.  
“Yes, you see I have seen the way that Mr. Parker looks at you. He seems to be quite fond of you,” said Mrs. Heywood.  
“Well, we have become friends. I am fond of him has well. Did you know that he has studied philosophy? We were discussing Heraclitus just the other night.”  
“The other night?”  
“Oh…um…yes. You see I was up reading in father’s library. It was the first night Sid…. I mean Mr. Parker was here. He had awoken and was hungry and had gone down to the kitchen to look for something to eat. He saw the light from my candle from the hallway and was making sure that no one had left any candles aflame.”  
“And he stayed, and you carried on a conversation with him? Lottie, please tell me you were properly dressed.” Mrs. Heywood asked bringing her hand to her head.  
Charlotte flushed, “Well no not exactly, I was in my nightgown and robe, but Mama I was completely covered. Mr. Parker even said that it was not proper and that he tried to leave but I asked him to stay.”  
“Charlotte, you asked him to stay. For goodness sakes what were you thinking my child? Do you care nothing for your reputation?” Mrs. Heywood said as she got up from Charlotte’s bed and started to pace around the room  
Charlotte was starting to become very worried. Her mother never was upset. “I am so sorry Mama. I truly did not see my error. I assure you our conversation was innocent. We talked about philosophy and traveling and books. Mr. Parker is an avid reader and was impressed with father’s library.”  
“Is that all that happened, are you speaking the truth Charlotte?”  
“Yes, I am. I see Mr. Parker as a friend, that is all. He is like another brother to me. I do not care for him in that way, and even if I did which I do not, he is about to propose marriage to a lovely young lady from London.”  
Mrs. Heywood stopped pacing. “Oh, yes I had quite forgotten about that. Still my dear you must have a care for reputation. In these times, this is all a young lady has. You must be careful. Now, I know that you and Mr. Parker are friends, but I must insist that that if you are to spend time with one another that one of your siblings or your father and I must be with you. Do you understand my dear?”   
“Yes Mama,” Charlotte replied earnestly. “I truly did not mean to cause you worry. I promise that I will be on my best behavior.”  
Mrs. Heywood sighed. She looked at her eldest daughter. She could see so much of herself in her. She has been somewhat of a wild carefree girl in her youth. She was lucky enough to have met Mr. Heywood early in life and had been married since she was eighteen.  
“Oh, my wild girl. You are so special to me. Did you know that? You are so helpful to me and Papa. I fear I have not devoted enough time to you. I should be showing you how to be a proper lady.”  
“Mama, I could not ask for a better mother or father. Besides, I do not want to be a proper lady. I like who I am, and I am who I am because of you and father. Do you want me to change Mama?  
“Not for the world. I love you exactly for who you are. I would not change a hair on your head.” Mrs. Heywood said her eyed filling with tears.  
Charlotte smiled at her mother and pulled her into an embrace. “I don’t think I will ever be a proper lady mother, but I will try to do better.”  
“That is all I ask my dear.” Mrs. Heywood dabbed at her cheeks with her handkerchief. “Well, you must get ready for the day. I am going to take the children to see Nelly and her puppies and would like you to accompany me.”  
“Of course, Mama, I will get dressed and meet you in the front garden in a few moments.”  
“Very well Lottie, I will see you downstairs,” Mrs. Heywood leaned kissed her daughter’s forehead before leaving the room.  
Charlotte let out a long sigh before sitting back down on the bed. ‘How could she think that Mr. Parker had any romantic interest in her?’ She thought back to Sidney’s description of his soon to be betrothed. Miss Rutherford, from what she had heard was a fashionable young lady who preferred the hustle and bustle of high society. Charlotte’s conversation with her mother had rattled her and stirred some emotion inside of her that she could not name. Charlotte went to her window and leaned her forehead against the cool pane of glass.   
“Oh dear,” Charlotte thought suddenly. “What have you gotten yourself into Charlotte?”


	12. Chapter Twelve

When Sidney awoke from his rest he immediately went down to the barn to see to Nelly and the puppies. Mr. Heywood said that one of his sons would be looking after them, but Sidney needed to check for himself. As he entered the barn, he heard the children laughing and the puppies squealing. Most of the Heywood seemed to be visiting Nelly and the pups and Sidney did not want to intrude. He waited at the door until Mr. Heywood saw him and beckoned him in.  
“Mr. Parker, please do come in. Thank you for your assistance last night. We heard that you saved one of the pups and that you took care of Nelly all night.”  
“I assure sir, it was nothing. I was glad I was able to offer assistance.” Sidney looked to Charlotte who was sitting next to Nelly. She had yet to acknowledge him and was gently rubbing Nelly behind her ears.  
“Miss Nelly is the one to take the credit. She did a wonderful job.” Sidney said as he reached down to pet Nelly while trying to catch Charlotte’s eye. ‘Why is she not looking at me?’ Sidney thought. ‘Perhaps she was tired from the nights events? Yes, that had to be it.’  
“Well I do not wish to intrude. In fact, Mr. Heywood, I was wondering if I could speak with privately?”   
“You are not intruding but yes let us go the library to speak.”   
Sidney and Mr. Heywood made their way to the library and Mr. Heywood offered Sidney a glass of brandy before taking a seat. “Please make yourself comfortable Mr. Parker, have a seat.” Mr. Heywood said as he gestured to the seat in front of him.  
“Mr. Heywood, I would just like you to know that I am truly appreciative for your kindness and hospitality. Few men would do what you have done for me and I am very thankful for that. While I am staying, I would like to be of some use to you. If you need any help with anything, I would be happy to offer my assistance.”  
“Mr. Parker, you have been a very gracious guest. We could not impose on you,” Mr. Heywood replied.  
“It truly would not be an imposition. I am most happy to assist. I would like to. I am not used to living a sedentary life and would prefer to be working and be of some use.”  
“Well, you seem to have a good work ethic. An admirable quality.” Said Mr. Heywood as he assessed Sidney with narrowed eyes. “Very well Sidney, you will accompany myself and Matthew tomorrow as we visit our tenants. I will warn you; you will have to be up early; will that be a problem?”  
“No sir, no problem at all. I look forward to it.”  
“Very good Mr. Parker. Oh and Mr. Parker my daughter tells me that you are fond of reading with an interest in philosophy. Please feel free to borrow any of my books while you are here.”  
“I thank you sir, that is indeed most generous.”  
“Not at all my dear boy. Now I will leave you to it. Please enjoy the rest of your day, you will have a full day of work tomorrow,” smiled Mr. Heywood.  
“I shall endeavor to do so sir. Good day.”  
Sidney watched as Mr. Parker left the library. Looking around the library Sidney thought, ‘Perhaps I should find something to read for tonight?’ Sidney meandered over to the one of the bookshelves as he his eyes skimmed over the collection of books and he his fingertips brushed against the spines of the precious tomes. He quickly found a treatise of Aristotle’s regarding the theory of soul. ‘Yes, this should do,’ Sidney thought as he tucked the book into the crook of his arm before departing the Heywood library.  
Sidney lost in his own thoughts was not aware that someone was coming around the corner and careened into them dropping the borrowed book. Looking down to see who he had collided with he was pleased to see that it was Charlotte.  
“Charlotte, I do apologize. I did not see you.”   
Charlotte flushed and without meeting his eyes said. “That is quite alright Mr. Parker.” She knelt to pick up the book that he had dropped and handed it back to him. “Please excuse me Mr. Parker, I need to assist my mother, I hope that you have a pleasant day.” Said Charlotte before turning round and heading back the way she came.  
“And you Char…,” Sidney said to her retreating back. ‘Well that was odd,’ Sidney thought before shaking his head and heading up to the guest room for a quiet afternoon of reading.   
The week wore on and Sidney was disappointed that he did not have more opportunities to spend time with Charlotte. It seemed any time that he entered a room she quickly left. She had barely said a word to him other than good morning and good night. He thought that they had been becoming friends. In any case Sidney hardly had the time to dwell on Charlotte as he had been staying busy helping Mr. Heywood and Matthew with the farm. It was Thursday night when the Heywood’s were all at the dinner table when Matthew asked, “Sidney are you ready for the cricket match tomorrow?”  
“Yes, I believe so. Miss Charlotte are you looking forward to the cricket match tomorrow?” Sidney asked Charlotte.  
Charlotte looked around at her brothers and then at Sidney. “I am actually not going to be participating in the match tomorrow. I think I would prefer to be a spectator and cheer you all on.”  
The entire table went quiet and looked at Charlotte before Matthew exclaimed, “Charlie, you have to play. You love playing cricket. We finally have enough players for a proper match, and you are one of the best at bat.”   
“I do love to play but I will be perfectly happy on the sidelines I assure you.” Charlotte stated not quite convincingly.  
Mrs. Heywood looked at her daughter who she knew desperately wanted to play. She had indeed been on her best behavior this week and was trying her best to act like a lady. Looking at her daughter, Mrs. Heywood said, “Lottie, if you want to play, I see no reason why you should not. Just please no fighting with the boys from the village this time dear.”  
“Mama!” cried Charlotte as a red flush spread across her face and neck. “I was not fighting with the boys from the village. It was only Robbie Benham and I was only fighting him because he is a sore loser and accused me of cheating. He just couldn’t fathom that a girl could hit more runs than him.”  
“I think he is sweet on you Charlotte.” Matthew said teasingly. Sidney tensed in his seat as Charlotte glanced at him quickly before saying, “I certainly hope not. I find his entire person entirely disagreeable.” Charlotte said as the company laughed around her.   
“Well sometimes boys are mean to the girls that they fancy, Isn’t that right Sidney?” Matthew said attempting to draw Sidney into the conversation.  
“Well yes sometimes that does happen. I think boys are sometimes mean to the girls that they fancy because they do not know how to deal with their emotions.”  
“What nonsense!” Charlotte interjected suddenly. “Is it really so hard to be a pleasant person. I think gentlemen would have an easier time winning over the women they fancy if they are amiable. In any case if Robbie Benham thinks he will win me over by being obnoxious than he is sorely mistaken.”  
“Charlotte! Please do not speak like that. Please remember that we have a guest,” Mrs. Heywood admonished.  
Sidney felt the tension leave his body after Charlotte’s statement. He felt very protective over Charlotte. She was entirely unique, and he never wanted her to change or settle for anyone that was not good enough for her.  
“Mama, am I truly allowed to play?  
“Yes, my dear. I look forward to you beating those beastly village boys.” Mrs. Heywood replied with a grin.  
“Miss Heywood, if this Robbie gives you any trouble tomorrow, I promise you that I will intervene.” Said Sidney.  
“Oh, thank you Mr. Parker. I appreciate your offer to help but I think I have the situation in hand. After the last match I don’t think he will come anywhere near me.”  
“And why is that Miss Charlotte?” Sidney inquired.  
Charlotte blushed and looked down at her hands. “Well… I”  
“Charlotte punched him in the face and broke his nose!” exclaimed little Michael who was sitting next to his father.  
The entire table broke out in laughter while Charlotte turned a deeper shade of red and sunk down further into her chair. “I don’t find anything about this amusing,” Charlotte huffed.  
“Oh Lottie, it is quite amusing. However please do your utmost to not maim anyone tomorrow,” Mrs. Heywood spoke tears of laughter shining in her eyes.  
“I will try mother,” said Charlotte seriously as the table erupted in another round of laughter.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Sidney had awoken early on Friday morning. He was helping Mr. Heywood to visit his tenants again and Mr. Heywood like to get an early start. Sidney walked over to the window and opened it slightly. He felt the cool breeze brush past him as he looked up to see how the weather would be for the day. It was overcast with the sun peeking out through the grey clouds that were scattered across the sky. ‘Well, I do hope that the weather holds up until this afternoon, Charlotte is so looking forward to it.’ Sidney thought. Sidney was hoping that he would be able to spend more time with Charlotte this afternoon. It seemed as if she was avoiding his company and he was curious to know why. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he hurried down to the kitchen where Martha was cooking breakfast.  
“Good Morning Mr. Heywood, Matthew.”  
“Good Morning Sidney! We have a big day ahead of us. Please sit down and break your fast.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
Sidney sat down as Martha placed a plate in front of him that was piled with eggs, potatoes and sausages. Sidney, with his boyish good looks, charms and excellent manners had become somewhat of a favorite of Martha’s in the past week and she was always sneaking him extra little morsels or sweets.  
“Thank you, Martha, this looks absolutely delicious.” Sidney said smiling at the family cook.  
Martha blushed and quickly said, “Oh Mr. Parker it was nothing, but you let me know if you would like seconds.”  
Matthew looked down at his near empty plate and back up to Martha and quickly piped up and said, “But Martha you said that there was not enough for father and me to have seconds.”  
Martha ignored Matthew as he looked at his father who just shrugged his shoulders and said dryly, “You are no longer the favorite Matthew. It seems you have been replaced by Mr. Parker here.”  
“Matthew, I am sure that is not true and besides, I will be leaving tomorrow morning anyways so I can assure you will go back to being in Martha’s favorite.” Sidney replied chuckling while Matthew huffed with his arms crossed.  
After Mr. Heywood, Matthew and Sidney had finished their breakfast they mounted their horses and started their journey to the tenants that resided to the North of the estate. Sidney had enjoyed observing and helping Mr. Heywood on the farm. Mr. Heywood while an astute and methodical businessman was also kind and empathetic. If any of his tenants were short on rent for the month they could pay with a portion of their crops. Mr. Heywood also made sure that the tenant’s cottages were always up to date and in good condition. He knew every one of his tenant’s names as well as their spouses and children’s names.  
When they were about halfway to the tenant’s cottages Mr. Heywood revealed that he forgot to bring the lunches with him that Martha had packed for them.  
“I would be happy to go and fetch them Mr. Heywood. It should not take me long.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Parker, that is most kind of you. Shall we wait for you here?”  
“No please head to the estate. I will find my own way.”  
Sidney turned his horse around to head back to the main house Heywood Farm. It would be quickest for him to go through the woods and cut through the meadow that was in the back of the Heywood’s property. As Sidney was emerging from the woods into the meadow, he saw a figure on a horse galloping towards him.  
As the figure drew closer, he was able to see that it was Charlotte riding Admiral.  
“Mr. Parker, I am glad I caught you. My father seems to have forgotten to bring the lunches again. Martha noticed a few moments after you had left and sent me to deliver them.”  
“Oh, thank you Charlotte, yes we realized just moments ago, and I volunteered to return to the farm to fetch them.”   
“Well here you are then.” Charlotte said and she handed the lunch pails over to Sidney. As she handed him the lunches Charlotte’s hands brushed against his own. Sidney felt an electric shiver run across his body and felt the urge to reach to feel her hand for one more moment. ‘She is so captivating’ he thought as Charlotte looked up at him with a smile. Sidney took a moment to take her in. Charlotte’s beautiful dark brown curly was down and flying in the breeze and he could see the freckles speckled across her nose and her lips were a soft rose petal pink. Sidney who was so lost in his admiration for Charlotte did not realize that she had asked him a question.  
“Sidney…did you hear me?” Charlotte inquired.   
“Ahem…my apologies Charlotte, what did you say?”  
“I was just asking if you are looking forward to the cricket match?”  
“Yes, indeed it will be good to have some exercise this afternoon.” Sidney replied. There were several moments of silence before Sidney said, “Well, thank you again Charlotte, I must be off, I will see later this afternoon.”  
“That you will Sidney. Until then.” Charlotte said. Sidney watched her and Admiral race across the meadow and out of his line of sight.  
“Until then Charlotte.” Sidney whispered to the breeze.

The cricket match was to be held at a field closer to town. The Heywood house was a flutter of chaos as they attempted to pack everything that they would need. It was but a fifteen-minute walk which the older children would be doing but Mr. Heywood insisted that a carriage be brought for his wife and the younger children if it happened to rain.   
“Lottie will you be taking the carriage with myself and the little ones or will you be walking with your brothers and Mr. Parker,” asked Mrs. Heywood.  
“I would prefer to walk Mama; I do enjoy the exercise.” Replied Charlotte.  
“Very well my dear but if it rains you will take the carriage back with me. And please make sure to wear one of your old dresses for cricket. I would hate to see any of your new frocks covered in dirt.”  
“Mama, I have outgrown those dresses. They no longer fit.”  
“Well if you wish to play you will have to do so in one of the older dresses. I will not have you destroying your new dresses.” Mrs. Heywood said.  
“Yes Mama,” Charlotte replied as she went upstairs to change. As she was changing, she heard her mother and father leaving in the carriage. Charlotte went to put on one of her old day dresses and was exasperated to find that she could not even get the dress over hips. ‘Oh, gracious what shall I do?’ She then heard her brother calling for her. Her and Allison’s room happened to be facing the front garden. Charlotte quickly opened the window to see her brothers and Mr. Heywood looking up at her.  
“Charlotte, make haste the match starts at two o’clock. We cannot be late.” Matthew cried.  
“Matthew, I will only be a few more moments. Head to the match without me. I will be there shortly. I will take Admiral!”  
Matthew snickered before saying to the boys, “Well, let us be off boys. Charlotte will join us at the match.”  
“Is that wise to leave her to take Admiral alone?” Sidney interjected. “Should someone not wait for her?”  
“She will be fine. Come on Boys!” Matthew stated as he walked down the lane with his brothers.  
Sidney unsure of what to do looked at the Heywood boys and then back to Charlotte’s window before he reluctantly turned around to walk with the Heywood boys down to the cricket match.  
Charlotte looked about her room for something to wear. She could not even breathe in the old dress, but she did not want to ruin her newer dresses. A thought suddenly came to Charlotte’s head. ‘Oh no, Mama will be most displeased, I cannot do that.’ Looking at her options Charlotte quickly made up her mind, changed and went to the stables to collect Admiral.  
Sidney waited for with the rest of the Heywood family for the match to start. He was starting to get worried because Charlotte had not yet arrived.  
“Where is Charlotte, is she not playing today?” asked a boy that looked to be slightly younger than Sidney. Sidney looked to the young man who asked about Charlotte. He was tall with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.   
“Miss Heywood will be along shortly. Mr.…?” asked Sidney.  
“Benham, Robert Benham. And who are you may I ask?”   
“Sidney Parker, I have been staying with the Heywood family while my family’s carriage is being repaired.”  
“Well, welcome to Willingdon Mr. Parker,” replied Robbie somewhat pompously. Robbie then turned to Matthew and asked again where Charlotte was.  
Sidney getting increasingly annoyed with this young man turned to him and said, “As I said Mr. Benham….” Sidney was interrupted by the sound of horse’s hooves and looked up to see Charlotte arriving on Admiral. Charlotte quickly dismounted Admiral and handed the reigns to her father who was looking at his daughter with a bemused expression while Charlotte’s mother was hiding her mortified face in her hands. Charlotte returned the where all the players had gathered and said, “Well, have you tossed the coin to see who goes first?”  
Sidney was astonished as he looked at Charlotte. She was in her brother’s clothes again. He had seen her earlier in the week with her brother’s clothes but today she looked different than before. Her breeches were somewhat tight, and Sidney could see the curves of her shapely legs and hips. She had tucked her shirt into the breeches and the shirt was pulled tightly against her bosom. Her hair was pinned up precariously and stray curls fell over her neck and shoulders.   
“Charlotte why are you wearing men’s clothing?” exclaimed Robbie as some of the local boys started to snicker at her attire.  
“Well, I did not want to ruin my dresses, so I decided to wear some of Matthew’s old clothes.”  
“You look like a boy!!” Robbie laughed and pointed at Charlotte. The boy’s laughter awakened Sidney from the trance he was in. Charlotte was blushing and looking down. An anger started to boil in his stomach, and he started to walk over to the boys when he felt Charlotte’s hand on his arm.  
“Sidney please they are not worth it, let us get on with the game.” Charlotte said softly. Sidney looked into Charlotte’s soft brown eyes and said, “Of course Charlotte.”  
Robbie Benham had seen the exchange between Charlotte and Mr. Parker and was looking decidedly disgruntled.  
“Are we ready to play or are we just going to stand around?” Charlotte said.  
“All right Heywood’s, will we be heads or tails?” said Matthew. “Heads,” Charlotte and Sidney said at the same time.  
“Alright, heads it is.”  
The inn keeper was serving as the umpire and quickly flipped the coin which landed on heads. Charlotte grinned and looked at her team, “We bat first lads.” The younger boys went up to bat first before, and it was now Matthew’s turn at bat. Matthew was able to get a hit off Robbie and scored quite a few runs. "Well, he is quite good." Sidney thought. It was Charlotte's turn next. Sidney watched as Charlotte stepped up for her turn at bat. She brushed her hair back behind her ears and took her body maneuvered into a stance. Sidney was feeling quite nervous for her. He had never played cricket with a girl before and he did not want her to embarrass herself. Sidney walked over to Charlotte quickly and whispered, “Charlotte just keep your eye on the ball. If you do not think that you can hit the ball do not swing.”  
Charlotte turned to Sidney and in an exasperated tone said, “Yes, thank you Mr. Parker. I know what I am doing.”   
“Of course, yes, well just remember keep your eye on the ball.”  
Charlotte rolled her eyes at Sidney and said, “Again, Mr. Parker, I know what I am doing now would you please go back to your position please, you are putting me off.”  
“Alright,” Sidney stated with a small smile on his face.  
“Oh, look who it is, little Charlie Heywood up to bat. Alright, lads, bring it in a bit. We have to make it fair for the girl.” Robbie said as he beckoned his teammates closer to make it easier for Charlotte.  
Charlotte was seething and Sidney could hear her muttering under breath.   
"Oh just throw the ball already Robbie! Cease your talking and let us play!" Charlotte shouted as the surveyors of the match chuckled.  
Robbie did not hold back as he whipped the ball at Charlotte. Charlotte swung and missed the ball while the boys on the other team laughed. The second bowl was even faster than the first and Sidney watched as Charlotte hit the ball with a mighty thwack and saw the ball go soaring into the meadow behind the fielders  
“Run, Miss Heywood, Run!!” Sidney exclaimed. He watched as Charlotte ran like the wind to the wicket to score a run for her team. Sidney watched as Charlotte laughed and then stuck her tongue out at Robbie behind his back.   
“Well done, Miss Heywood!! Well done!” Sidney shouted and clapped for Charlotte. Charlotte bowed in an embellished curtsey as Robbie was looking more and more frustrated.  
In the end, the Heywood’s won the match much to the satisfaction of Charlotte. Sidney had turned out to be an even better bowler than she thought, and he was quickly able to dismiss the players up at bat on the other team.   
After hugging her brothers Charlotte walked over to where Sidney was standing. “I must thank you Sidney for joining our match. You are quite an accomplished bowler, one of the best I have seen.”  
“Thank you, Charlotte. I have to say that this is the most fun that I have had in a long time,” Sidney replied.  
“Well, I am glad, well played. Please excuse me, I think my parents wish to speak with me.”  
“Of course,” Sidney replied as he watched her walk away to her parents. Her father looked to be congratulating her and her mother was admonishing her for not wearing proper clothing. Sidney heard a deep rumble in the sky and looked up to find the sky darkening as dark grey clouds starting to roll in. Sidney quickly walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Heywood. “I do believe it is going to rain. Do you need help getting the children back to the house?” Sidney inquired.  
“Thank you, Mr. Parker. We have the carriage for me, Mrs. Heywood and the younger children. The older boys can walk of course. A little bit of rain will not hurt them.”  
“And what of Miss Charlotte? She arrived late and rode Admiral.”  
“Oh, yes, well Mr. Parker would you mind escorting Charlotte back to the house? I would ask that you take Admiral and Charlotte come back with us in the carriage, but Admiral will only let Charlotte ride her.   
“Mr. Heywood…,” Mrs. Heywood started.  
“No of course. I would be happy to escort Miss Charlotte back to the house safely.”  
“Well then, capital capital,” replied Mr. Heywood jovially while Mrs. Heywood looked slightly perturbed.  
Charlotte was busy herding her younger siblings towards the carriage when Sidney appeared behind her.  
“Miss Charlotte, your mother and father asked me to escort you back to the house.”  
“Oh, well we can just walk with the boys, they should be heading home as well,” Charlotte replied looking around for her brothers.  
“They have already left. They said they would take a short cut through the fields.”  
“Oh well then yes I would be happy to have you as company then Sidney if you are sure?”  
“Yes, it would be my pleasure.”  
“Well, I will only be a few more moments, would you be so kind as to wait for me by the garden gate?  
“Of course.” Sidney walked over to the gate and waited for Charlotte to join him. After a few moments Charlotte along with Admiral met Sidney at the gate and began walking the road back to the Heywood house. Sidney and Charlotte walked in silence for a few moments before Sidney said, “Charlotte, I must ask you, have I done something wrong? You have seemed distant these last few days. I know that I have only known you a few days, but you have become a dear friend to me.”  
Charlotte who was silent for a few moments quietly replied. “No Sidney, you have not done anything wrong. My mother was cross with me for spending the night alone in the barn with you. I tried to tell her that it was completely innocent and that you were only helping me. She said that since I am becoming a young lady that I need to think about my actions and how they could hinder my reputation. I feel the same way Sidney, you have become such a good friend to me. I tried to distance myself from you because of this and if I hurt you in any way with my actions please accept my apology.”   
Sidney looked to Charlotte and was surprised to see that tears were forming in her eyes. “Oh Charlotte, no apologies are necessary. I never thought that spending time with you would put you into such a position. I am such a brute. Can you ever forgive me?”  
Charlotte laughed and wiped away her tears, “Oh Sidney there is nothing to forgive. And you are not a brute. You should not speak that way about yourself.”  
"Well then I am glad you are not cross with me Charlotte."  
"Of course Sidney and by the way you would know if I was cross you." Charlotte mischievously smiled.  
"Oh, would I?'  
Charlotte replied, "Yes, indeed I find it hard to disguise my emotions especially when I am cross."  
"Well I will do my utmost to make sure that I stay in your good graces Charlotte." as they both started to laugh.

Charlotte then heard another rumble of thunder and looked up at the heavens opened and the rain started to fall. “Oh goodness we must get back or we will be soaked to the skin!” Charlotte exclaimed. Charlotte quickly mounted Admiral and reached for Sidney’s hand. “Here, you must ride with me!”

Sidney without thinking quickly took her hand and mounted Admiral and sat behind Charlotte. “You are probably not used to this Mr. Parker but just hold onto my waist. We will be at the house shortly.” Sidney feeling slightly embarrassed wrapped his arms around Charlotte’s waist while Admiral started galloping towards the house. Sidney could not help in relishing the feeling of being this close to her. Charlotte’s body radiated heat and body was soft and welcoming and smelled of that intoxicating combination of vanilla and lilac or was it lavender? Sidney shook the thoughts out of his head as he saw they were approaching the Heywood stables. Sidney quickly dismounted and reached his arms up to help Charlotte down. His arms caught around her waist as he slowly helped her off the horse. His eyes locked with hers as they stared at each other. Charlotte’s hair while pinned up before had fallen loose around her shoulders and the wet strands clung to her face. There was a small patch of dirt on her face and Sidney reached out to brush it away. As his hand caressed her cheek, he watched as Charlotte’s eyes closed and her breathing deepened as he continued to brush away the dirt. Once he was finished Charlotte’s eyes fluttered open. “Thank you, Sidney.” She continued to look at him and Sidney felt his own breathing start to shallow.  
Sidney realizing that they were out in the open quickly said, “I…um…I will leave you to it Charlotte. I hope that you have a pleasant evening. I will see you tomorrow before I leave.”  
“Yes, of course Sidney, pleasant evening.”

Charlotte watched as Sidney walked away towards the house. From the kitchen window she could see her mother staring at her. Charlotte quickly looked away and led Admiral into the barn to rest.

Charlotte's held was filled with confusing thoughts. "Could her mother be right? Could Sidney have romantic feelings for her?" No she thought, he is about to be engaged to a beautiful women from London. What would he want with a country girl like me? Still he conjured up feelings in her that were quite foreign to her. "Well Admiral, he is leaving tomorrow. Best not dwell on what could never be." she whispered to her horse brushing his silky mane.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Charlotte had awoken early the following day and quickly went to check on Nelly and the puppies. Charlotte stopped in the kitchen picked up an apple as well as a cup of milk for Nelly. As she walked to the barn she reminisced on the past week. Yet she had only known Sidney for less than a week it felt like he had been in her life much longer. She would miss him when he left later this afternoon. ‘Perhaps he will return for her a visit? ‘ she thought. ‘No, he will soon be happily married and will not have time.’  
As she made her way into the barn, she could see the stall door open. ‘Silly boys, one of them must have left the door open.’ As she entered the stall, she was surprised to see Sidney curled up in the corner holding one of the puppies as the puppy licked his face.  
“Oh Sidney, I did not expect to see you up this early in the morning. What are you doing here?”  
“Good Morning Charlotte. I was paying a visit to Nelly and the puppies before I left.”  
“I see.” She watched as he played with the puppies and smiled. “You really love animals.”  
“Yes,” replied Sidney. “I always wanted a dog growing up, but we were always traveling and could not properly take care of animal.”  
“I suppose that is positive side of living on a farm, you are always in one place. Although I would still like to travel and see the world.”  
“I hope that you get to see all the placed you have dreamed of. I think you will.”  
“Thank you, Sidney,” Charlotte replied as she sat down next to Sidney and nervously placed her hands in her lap. “Are you glad to be going home?”  
“Yes and no. I suppose.”  
“Why wouldn’t you want to go home Sidney? I would think that you would be most anxious to see your family and Miss Rutherford of course.”  
Sidney looked down at the puppies playing on the blanket beside him. “Yes, I will be happy to see my family.”  
“But not Eliza, I am sorry Miss Rutherford?” Charlotte inquired.  
Sidney remained silent and did not say anything for several moments. Charlotte sensed she had asked a very personal question and said quietly, “Sidney, you must excuse my impertinence. I do not know why I asked that.”  
“Don’t you Charlotte?” Sidney replied as he finally met her eyes with his own.  
“Pardon?” Charlotte replied perplexed.  
Sidney looked into Charlotte’s innocent face and her deep brown questioning eyes. “Forgive me Charlotte, it was nothing.” After several moments of deafening silence Sidney suddenly said, “Well I must be off Charlotte. I need to get ready for my departure. I will see you before I leave then?”  
Charlotte simply nodded as Sidney stood to get up. As Sidney went to leave, he abruptly turned around and looked as he was about to say something.  
“Yes, Sidney?” Charlotte inquired.  
“Charlotte, I, I just wanted to say that I am glad that we met. I do not think that I have ever met anyone like you. I feel as if I can be my truest self when I am with you and in the short time, we have known one another, you have become a wonderful friend. I hope that we will remain so.”  
“Sidney, of course, you will always have me as a friend. I feel the same way about you,” Charlotte replied giving him a small smile. Sidney looked down and looked back up at Charlotte’s face. “Well, I will see you later in the afternoon then Charlotte.”  
“Yes, until then Sidney,” Charlotte replied not meeting his eyes.  
Sidney made his way back up to the guest room at the Heywood’s. He had chosen to keep a small trunk of clothes with him and therefore did not have much to pack. After packing his trunk, he sat on the bed and put his face in his hands. If he was to be honest with himself, he did not want to return to Sanditon or London. He would be happy to stay and live a peaceful life in the countryside. But that was not to be. His family had certain expectations of him as did Eliza and he had to try and make his family and his future wife happy. Sidney decided he would rest for a while in his room before departing for Sanditon. It was about a two-hour journey to Sanditon by carriage and he would need the sleep before meeting his family.  
When Sidney awoken, he made his way down to the drawing room with his trunk in hand to say his goodbyes to the Heywood family. Mr. Heywood took Sidney’s trunk and led him to the front garden where the family had gathered.  
“Well Mr. Parker, you have been a wonderful guest. I hope that you will keep in touch and if you are ever in need of anything please do not hesitate to write.”  
“I will and thank you again sir for welcoming me into your home.”  
“Not at all Mr. Parker, we were happy to have you!”   
Sidney made his way down the line hugging the children. Little Violet had been crying and did not want Sidney to leave. Sidney knelt down beside Violet and whispered, “It is alright Lettie, do not cry. I tell you what, when I arrive in Sanditon, I will make sure to find the prettiest seashells on the seashore and I will send them back here for you. Would you like that?”  
“Seashells for me? Oh, thank you Siddy,” Lettie exclaimed drying her eyes on the sleeve of her dress.  
“You are most welcome.”  
Martha was also emotional at Sidney leaving and had made him a picnic basket filled with a repast for him for his journey home. Sidney gave Martha a hug which left the cook somewhat embarrassed and flushed.  
As he reached Mrs. Heywood he looked around for Charlotte and was saddened to see that she was not there to see him off. Mrs. Heywood seemed to understand who he was looking for and quietly said, “Lottie has never been good at goodbyes. She went off for a ride with Admiral.”  
“Oh, I see, will you tell her I said goodbye then?”  
“Of course, Mr. Parker. I will see that she gets the message.” Replied Mrs. Heywood.  
“Thank you, Mrs. Heywood. I must be off then.”  
Sidney climbed into the carriage and settled himself on the seat. He was disappointed that Charlotte was not there to say goodbye. He has been hoping for at least one more moment with her before he left. He was not sure if he would ever see her again and something inside of him ached at the thought. As the coachman ordered the horses to start Sidney watched as the Heywood children ran after the carriage waving goodbye to him. Sidney waved to the children and wiped away the tears that had started to form in his eyes. It felt like he was leaving his own home and his family. Heavy with a sense of melancholy Sidney looked out of the carriage window at the passing fields. It was then he saw a horse in the field galloping parallel to the carriage. It was Charlotte on Admiral. Sidney felt an immediate surge of happiness in his being as he watched her. She was in her brother’s clothes again and dark curly hair was whipping behind her in the wind. Sidney watched as she slowed as she reached the edge of the field and lifted her hand in farewell. Sidney lifted his hand in return and his eyes remained on hers until the carriage turned the corner and Charlotte was out of his sight.

End of Part I


	15. Chapter Fifteen

“Good Morning Martha, what a lovely morning it is!” Mrs. Heywood exclaimed as she propped open the kitchen door. “Let us air out the house a bit and let some of this refreshing breeze in.”  
“Of course, Mam,” Martha replied as she started to prepare breakfast for the youngest twins Violet and Edward. “I trust you slept well?”  
“Oh, yes, very well indeed. Are all of the children up?” Mrs. Heywood replied.  
“Yes, Alison, Elizabeth and Michael have gone to look in on Nelly and the puppies and the older boys are with Mr. Heywood.”   
“And Lottie, have you seen her?”  
“Yes, she said she was going for a ride and then possibly a walk. She said that she will be back by luncheon.”  
“I see, thank you Martha,” Mrs. Heywood replied before sitting down next to Edward to help him eat. Mrs. Heywood was slightly worried about Charlotte. Charlotte, known for her outspoken and boisterous ways had become quiet and withdrawn. She had started to take long solitary walks and would not return for hours. She had been like this since Mr. Parker had left a fortnight ago. She would have to have a talk with Mr. Heywood tonight, and see if there was something, they could do to help their daughter.

When Mr. Heywood arrived home later that evening with the boys, he made sure that the first thing he did was give his beautiful wife a kiss on the cheek.  
“How was your day my dear? I missed you.” Mr. Heywood inquired.  
“Very well dear and yours?”  
“Quite productive. I stopped by the inn on my way home and we have received a letter from Sanditon.”  
“Really, have you read it dearest?”  
“No, I thought that we could read it together.”  
Mr. Heywood sat down next to his wife on the settee and took the letter out of his coat pocket and opened the envelope.  
“It seems to be a letter from Mr. and Mrs. Parker.”  
“Oh, what does it say?” Mrs. Heywood said excitedly.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Heywood,  
I hope that this letter finds you and your family well. My husband and I would like to thank you again for providing our son Sidney with a place to stay. We are forever grateful for the generosity and hospitality that you showed our son. Indeed, we believe Sidney was not eager to leave Willingdon at all. We would like to offer you the opportunity for your family to come and stay with us in Sanditon as our special guests. Please let us know if this is agreeable to you and we can start planning for your visit. I am sure that you and the children will love spending time by the sea. We will look forward to hearing from you.

Sincerely,  
Mr. and Mrs. James Parker

Mrs. Heywood stared at the letter with a bewildered expression. “The Parkers, they want us and all of the children to come stay with them?” she said incredulously.  
“It is generous of them indeed. However, I do not know if we can accept their offer.” Mr. Heywood replied.  
“Yes, it would be quite the journey with all the children, and we cannot afford to leave the farm for an extended period. There is also another reason John.”  
“And what that might be?” Mr. Heywood inquired as he turned to look at his wife.  
“Well, I am with child again and I do not think it would be wise to travel so far from home this early in the pregnancy.” Mrs. Heywood replied blushing under her husband’s gaze. They had been married for nearly twenty years and he still made her weak in the knees whenever he so much as looked at her.  
“You are in earnest? We are having another child? I had thought that we might be done after the twins.”  
“Yes, I thought so too but all the signs are there. Are you not happy my dear?”  
“Of course, I am so happy. We must write to the Parkers immediately to decline their invitation. It was kind of them to offer.”  
“Yes, I will write them a letter now. There is something else that I wanted to discuss with you. It concerns Lottie. Have you noticed a change in her of late?”  
“No, not especially. Do you think something is wrong?”  
“I would not say wrong, but she has seemed melancholy and out of sorts. I believe that she and the young Mr. Parker formed a friendship while he was staying here.”  
“Yes, I think so too. I believe Charlotte had developed a slight tendre for Mr. Parker. He was a good lad and he is to become engaged this summer is he not?  
“Yes, he is. Do you think Charlotte will be able to move past this? I do not like to see her this forlorn.”  
“She will be fine my dear,” said Mr. Heywood as he caressed his wife hand reassuringly. “Charlotte is strong, she will move past this.”  
“Well, I do hope you are right. Now, before supper I will write a letter to the Parker’s. Would you be able to post it tomorrow, my love?”  
“Yes, I will do it first thing tomorrow morning.”  
Mrs. Heywood sighed and placed a hand on what would be her soon growing belly and started to draft a letter to the Parkers.

“John, John, we have received a letter back from the Heywood’s!” Caroline called out to her husband.  
“And will they be journeying to Sanditon?” replied Mr. Parker.  
“No, it seems as if Mrs. Heywood is in delicate condition and fears traveling at such an early stage in her pregnancy.”  
“They are having another child?” asked Mr. Parker. “Well they must have a very loving marriage,” Mr. Parker added cheekily.  
“Insufferable man!” Mrs. Parker said teasingly as she gently swatted her husband’s arm. “I was hoping that they would be able to come.”  
Mrs. Parker had been feeling very lonely since returning to Sanditon. Her eldest son, now married was living with his new bride in town, her two younger children Diana and Arthur were always off running wild at the shore and Sidney, the minute he returned to Sanditon from Willingdon had returned to London. Sidney was supposed to have stayed in Sanditon for the season but there clearly was not enough entertainment to keep him there.  
“Maybe one of the Heywood’s daughters would like to come. Perhaps Charlotte? I did quite like her.”  
“I think Sidney did as well my dear,” replied Mr. Parker with a bemused expression.  
“Oh, you noticed that as well. Yes, Sidney seemed quite taken with her. Perhaps if the Heywood’s agree to send Charlotte for a visit, I will write to Sidney and tell him the news? I am almost certain he would return to Sanditon if he knew she would be here.”  
“Oh, my dear, I do admire your clever machinations. What of the young chit he means to propose to, that Miss Rutherflake or something?”  
“Miss Rutherford dear. That is precisely why Charlotte must come and visit us in Sanditon.”  
“Do you wish Sidney to court Miss Heywood. I believe she is quite young.”  
“She is. Mrs. Heywood said that she was not yet fifteen. I just think having Charlotte here in Sanditon will make Sidney second guess his intentions toward Miss Rutherford. She is not right for him. A mother always knows. I could not bear it if Sidney were to end up unhappy.”  
“Well, Caroline I trust your judgement. Miss Heywood is of course welcome to visit Sanditon.”  
“Perhaps Susan would come for a visit as well! I shall write her a letter. I must get started on this right away. Forgive me my dear, if you need me, I will be in my study.”  
Mr. Parker watched as his wife waltzed into their shared study. ‘What an interesting summer this was turning out to be,’ he thought shaking his head.

“Emma, Emma, we have received another letter from Sanditon. They wish to invite Charlotte to stay with them for few weeks. Mrs. Parker stated that she would love the company. Sidney returned to London shortly after returning to Sanditon and she is lonely. She has a daughter around Charlotte’s age and thinks that she and Charlotte will be great friends,” said Mr. Heywood speaking to his wife.  
“We cannot let Lottie go and stay with them. We barely know them. I am not comfortable with this idea at all John,” replied Mrs. Heywood anxiously.  
“I think it will be an amazing experience for her. Mrs. Parker also writes that her dear friend Lady Susan Worchester will be traveling to stay with them.”  
“Did you say Lady Susan Worchester?”  
“Yes, she is a close friend of Mrs. Parker’s and will be staying with them.”  
“Lady Worchester is a fine lady indeed.” Replied Mrs. Heywood. “Mrs. Parker said that Sidney was back in London?”  
“Yes, he went to London to spend time with his friends from Eton.”  
“And you would be alright if we let her go?”  
“Yes, my dear, the Parker’s seem to be a lovely family. Shall we tell Charlotte tonight after dinner?”  
“Yes, oh I hope that she will be happy with this news.”  
“I am sure that she will, she has always wanted to travel.”  
“Well then, it is settled we will tell Charlotte after dinner tonight.”

Charlotte had just finished her supper when her mother and father asked to speak with her in the library.  
“Charlotte, we have received a letter from the Parker’s in Sanditon. They have invited you to come and stay with them this summer.”  
Charlotte’s eyes widened. “They truly asked me to come?” inquired Charlotte.  
“Yes, they have asked you to stay for three weeks. Your mother and I have discussed it, and we have agreed that you may go. That is if you want to go.”  
“I would love to go but why did they ask for me?”  
“They asked for all of us to go but at this time it is not something that we can consider.”  
“Why not.”  
“Your mother and I are expecting another child and we do not feel it is safe to journey far from home at this time. I will of course be accompanying you to Sanditon. We also ask that you keep the news of the baby to yourself. It is still early you see.”  
“Of course. I am so happy for you. Another sibling.” Charlotte said as she embraced her emotional mother who had started to tear up.  
“Yes, well Emma, you must reply to Mrs. Parker posthaste. And Charlotte, while you are staying with the Parkers, you must be on your best behavior. You will be a reflection on your mother and I and I know that you will make us proud.”  
“Oh, I shall Papa.” Charlotte replied as she kissed her father on the cheek.  
Mr. and Mrs. Heywood sighed as they watched their daughter walk down the hall.   
“I shall miss her while she is away,” Mrs. Heywood said quietly.  
“Yes, but she will not be gone for too long. Only a few weeks. She will be home before you know it.”  
“I hope so.” replied Mrs. Heywood.

A few days later the letter from the Heywood’s arrived in Sanditon. Mr. and especially Mrs. Parker was thrilled that Charlotte would be able to make the trip to Sanditon.  
“Oh Diana, you will love Charlotte. I am positive that you and she will become fast friends. She reminds me of you.”  
“Tempestuous and willful?” inquired Diana with a sardonic glance at her mother.  
“You are not tempestuous Diana. I still cannot believe that Lady Denham had the audacity to call you that. You are simply spirited. You are willful, I will admit to that.”  
Diana grinned. “Well, I look forward to meeting her. Arthur and I need someone else to play with. Will you write to Sidney to tell him that Charlotte will be staying with us?”  
“Yes, I will do that right now my dear.”

Dearest Sidney,  
I hope that you are well my son. I was so disappointed when you decided to return to London after your stay in Willingdon with the Heywood’s. Your father and I as well as your brothers and sister would have loved to have spent more time with you. We do understand the draw to London and you wanting to be with your friends. I have invited Lady Worchester to come and stay in Sanditon. I am also happy to write that Charlotte Heywood will be staying with us for approximately three weeks. We wanted the entire Heywood family to visit but unfortunately it was not possible at this time. Miss Heywood will be arriving on Friday and I look forward to spending more time with her. Please know Sidney that you are most welcome to come home any time you wish it.

Love,  
Mama 

Sidney was in the study at Bedford place with his friends from Eton, a Lord Babbington and Mr. Crowe, nursing a hangover when he opened the letter from his mother. He had to read the letter twice before he could comprehend its contents. ‘Charlotte will be in Sanditon’ he thought. Sidney had been missing her terribly since the day he left. She consumed his thoughts so much that he had to leave for London almost immediately to distract himself. ‘Perhaps I will visit Sanditon for a few days? His friends would not be interested in going nor would they want to leave London. Sidney’s desire to see Charlotte again outweighed his desire to stay in London. Sidney quickly got up from the chair at his desk and summoned the butler.  
“Fitzgibbons, I must leave at once. Will you have someone pack me a bag.”  
Babbers and Mr. Crowe still slightly drunk from the night before started to yell at Sidney to ask where he was going.  
“Gentleman, I must leave you. I have urgent matters to attend to.”  
“Sidney, where you are going?!” Babbers and Crowe both yelled sluggishly.  
“You are more than welcome to join me. I need to visit with my family.”  
“Did you not just see your family Sidney? What on earth would entice you to go to Sanditon Sidney?  
Sidney did not reply but merely smiled as he thought of his Charlotte.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Sidney could not contain his excitement on the carriage ride from London to Sanditon. Sidney had received the letter from his mother on Thursday morning and a carriage was promptly readied and he had left Bedford place early afternoon and would be in Sanditon by the early evening. Surprisingly, his friends had decided to accompany him to Sanditon. They were curious to see why he wanted to return to the backwater that he called home.  
“Alright Sidney, you must tell us why we are going to Sanditon? There is nothing there to entertain us.” Crowe suddenly said shaking Sidney out of his daydreams.  
“I simply want to visit my family. I did not have a chance to spend time with them after I returned from Willingdon.” Sidney replied.

“That cannot be the only reason Sidney. Does Miss Rutherford know that you have left?”  
Sidney’s eyes widened and then he let out a groan. In his excitement he had forgotten to notify his soon to be betrothed that he would be leaving London.  
“I completely forgot. I will have to send her a letter when we arrive in Sanditon.”  
“Sidney, something is clearly distracting you. You worship the ground Eliza walks on, and you forgot to tell her you were leaving London. What is going on?” Crowe stated.  
“Fine, Fine, I will tell you!” Sidney shouted putting his hands up. “When I was in Willingdon staying at the farm.”  
“Yes and…” Crowe replied waving his hand at Sidney to hurry his story along.  
“When I was there, I became friends with the oldest daughter Charlotte. My mother and father have invited her to stay in Sanditon for a few weeks. She will be arriving in Sanditon tomorrow”  
Crowe and Babbers stared at Sidney with blank unreadable faces.   
“But Sidney, I do not understand. What about Eliza? Are you still planning on proposing to her?” Babber’s asked.  
“Yes, yes, I still plan to propose to Eliza. She is lovely, well mannered and sophisticated, of course I plan on asking for her hand in marriage.”  
“I sense a but coming Sidney,” Crowe replied.  
“Charlotte is just different. We can talk about things. She loves the outdoors. She is an accomplished rider, she reads philosophy. When I am with her, I feel like I am home.”  
“Do you have romantic feelings for her Sidney?”  
“I do not know if I would say romantic. She is still quite young and is not out in society. I admire her and I enjoy being in her company.”  
“How young is young Sidney?”  
“I believe she turns fifteen next month.”  
“Fifteen! Sidney please do not tell me that you have fallen for a fourteen- year old?”  
“Keep your voice down Crowe. No, I am not in love with her. I am simply friends with her, nothing more.”  
Babber’s and Crowe exchanged knowing glances with each other. “So, we are traveling to this hinterland so that you can see your friend Sidney. Am I understanding this correctly?” said Babber’s  
“Yes, that is correct,” Sidney replied sheepishly.  
“Well this has certainly piqued my interest. I cannot wait to meet her. What was her name again?” said Crowe.  
“Her name is Charlotte; her family calls her Charlie. You had better not make her feel uncomfortable in any way Crowe.” Sidney replied in a menacing tone while raising a finger in warning to his friend.  
“No need to bite my head off. I will be perfectly amiable to Charlie.” Crowe replied as he winked at Sidney.  
Sidney let out a growl and stared out the window as his friends chuckled beside him.

Caroline sat in the picture window in the drawing room with her two youngest children Diana and Arthur as she watched the sun set over the sea. She had seen many sunsets over the years, but she never grew tired of watching the sun disappear over the horizon. The sunset that evening had been exceptionally beautiful. The sun’s magnificent rays streamed through the clouds and cascaded onto the glittering ocean.  
“Did you hear it my dears? When the sun disappears over the horizon you can hear it sigh.”  
“I never hear it,” said dejectedly.  
“I am sure you will hear it someday Arthur,” Diana said reassuringly to her brother while she and her mother shared identical grins.  
“Diana, Arthur are you excited to see Auntie Susan again and to meet Miss Heywood?” Mrs. Parker inquired changing the subject.  
“Yes, I’m very excited. Do you think Miss Heywood will play with Diana and me Mama?”  
“Oh, I am sure she will. You will have to teach her how to swim Diana as I believe she does not know how.”  
“Mama, she will not be like Miss Rutherford, will she? Miss Rutherford never plays with us when she is visiting Sanditon and she is always fussing about not getting her clothes dirty.”  
“Diana,” Mrs. Parker gently admonished. “I know that you do not care for Miss Rutherford, but she will most likely become a part of the Parker family. We must do our best to welcome her.”  
“If I absolutely must I will.” Diana replied with a roll of her eyes. “But what about Miss Heywood? Oh, mama I could not possibly bear it if she is some pristine girl with elegant manners and clothes. Tell me what she is like?”  
“Well, when I first met her, she was wearing her brother’s breeches and had just returned from hunting with her siblings. From what your brother has told me she loves to ride horses and be outdoors. Sidney said she even plays cricket.”  
“Oh Mama, she sounds lovely. I cannot wait to meet her. What time will she be arriving tomorrow?”  
“Sometime in the early afternoon darling. Did you hear that my dear?” Mrs. Parker asked suddenly.  
“Hear what Mama?” Diana replied as her mother and Arthur looked out of the window.  
“Someone has arrived at the front. It cannot be Lady Susan; she is set to arrive tomorrow morning.” As Mrs. Parker peered out the window, she quickly realized who it was.   
“Oh Diana, Arthur it is your brother and his friends. I hoped that Sidney would come.” Mrs. Parker jumped off the picture window and ran to the front of the house. “Mr. Parker, Mr. Parker Sidney has come home,” she exclaimed to her husband before opening the front door to greet her son and his guests.  
“Sidney, darling what are you doing here” Mrs. Parker exclaimed as she embraced her son.  
“Well, we thought we would get away from London for a while. We need the restorative benefits of the sea air,” replied Sidney while he carefully avoided the eyes of his friends. It was then that Arthur and Diana ran out to greet their brother and his friends.  
“Sidney, Sidney, we missed you ever so much!!” they shouted excitedly.   
Crowe had perked up when Diana and Arthur had come to greet them. Crowe had been an only child and thought of Sidney’s siblings as his own.   
“What, do not I get a greeting! Arthur, Diana, I think you have each grown a foot since I last saw you. Diana, you are becoming quite the little lady and you Arthur quite the gentleman” Crowe said as he ruffled Arthur’s hair with his hand. “Diana you must be about thirteen now and Arthur how old are you?”  
“I just turned nine Mr. Crowe” Arthur answered.  
“Have you come for a long visit Sidney? 

“I will be hopefully be staying for a few weeks Diana. I think Crowe and Babber’s here will only be staying for a few days.”  
“Will you build a sandcastle with us Crowe?” asked little Arthur.  
“Arthur, we shall build the finest sandcastle the south coast of England has ever seen.”  
“Sidney, where will you be staying?”  
“Well, hopefully here if you have the room Mama.”  
“Well, in fact we are having guests my dear. Did you not receive my letter? Auntie Susan and Miss Heywood will be arriving tomorrow and will be staying with us for a matter of weeks. How wonderful that you have arrived in time for Miss Heywood’s visit. I know that you two became fast friends when you stayed with her family in Willingdon. I am sure she will be delighted to see you. I had written the family and explained that you were in London.” Mrs. Parker replied a sly smile spreading across her face.  
“Miss Heywood is coming to Sanditon?” Sidney replied in mock surprise as his friends snickered behind him. “What a lovely surprise. Well gentlemen we can stay at the hotel then.” This had been the plan all along, but Sidney did not want his mother knowing how fast he had left London when he found out Charlotte would be visiting Sanditon.   
“When will Char…ahem Miss Heywood be arriving?” Sidney inquired.  
“Her father will be accompanying Miss Heywood on her journey here. She will be here in the early afternoon tomorrow.”  
“Excellent, well gentlemen, we should head to the hotel before it gets too dark. Mama, Diana, Arthur I will see you tomorrow. Sidney waved to his father who was on the second floor looking out at the group gathered below. “Until tomorrow then,” he called as he entered the carriage once more  
Mrs. Parker started to herd Diana and Arthur back in the house when Diana said, “Well Sidney certainly made it here quickly. I do not believe for a moment that Sidney did not receive your letter Mama.”  
Mrs. Parker merely smiled and though to herself, ‘Yes, everything was going according to plan.’


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Charlotte twisted her hands nervously in her lap. Her father had just informed her that the carriage would be arriving in Sanditon in a half hours’ time. Charlotte had not enjoyed the carriage ride to Sanditon. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to be free of the enclosed space. She was also apprehensive about staying with the Parker family. She had only briefly met them in Willingdon, and she wanted to make sure that while she stayed with them that she conducted herself in the way befitting a gentlemen’s daughter. She was excited to meet the Parker’s younger children. The Parker’s only daughter Diana was only a year younger than Charlotte and she hoped that they would become fast friends. Diana also had a younger brother named Arthur who according to Sidney was a high-spirited boy of nine who loved nothing more than to run around wild in the countryside and was always getting into mischief. Charlotte was sure that she would find a kindred spirit in Arthur. Her parents had also informed her that Sidney would not be in Sanditon during her visit and apparently had returned to London soon after leaving Willingdon. Charlotte had been disappointed that she would not see Sidney but understood that he had a life and affairs to attend to in London. As the thought of Sidney, Charlotte felt herself blush and she looked out the window quickly struggling to cast Sidney out of her mind.  
Mr. Heywood had been watching his daughter closely. She seemed unusually nervous. She has been twisting her hands in her lap and her face was a brilliant shade of scarlet.  
“Charlie is everything alright, you seem a bit disoriented. Are you feeling well?”  
“Yes Papa, I am well. I suppose I am just anxious to arrive.”  
“Are you nervous about staying with the Parker’s? I can assure you that if your mother and I did not trust them we would not have allowed you to visit them.”  
“No, I am not nervous to be staying with them. It is just meeting new people. I do sometimes find it overwhelming.”  
“Well that is understandable my dear. My advice to you is to be yourself. You are a sweet, loving, and effervescent young lady. Just be true to who you are.”  
Charlotte smiled at her father. He did always know what to say to make her feel better. “Thank you, Papa, I shall try.”  
“I think we shall be able to see the sea soon Charlie. Just as we go around this turn. Would you like to stop and look?”  
“Oh yes, I would love to.”   
“Driver!” Mr. Heywood called alerting the coachman to stop on the clifftop so the Charlotte could admire the view.  
Without waiting for her father to exit the carriage or the footman to help her, Charlotte leapt from the carriage and walked to the top of the cliff. Charlotte let out an audible gasp as she took in the scene before her. She had never seen anything so beautiful in all her life. The sea stretched out before her as far as she could see. The ocean was a dark green and she watched the white caps of the waves as they crashed onto the rocky shore. The air was even different here. It was quite windy, and the air smelled of salt and something else that she could not identify. Charlotte felt her father stand beside her.  
“Well, what do you think my dear?”  
“I don’t think that I have ever felt so small Papa.” Charlotte answered quietly.  
“Yes, nature and particularly the ocean tends to have that effect.”  
Charlotte and her father stood quietly beside each other for several moments staring out onto the vast expanse of the ocean before the coachman’s discreet cough awoke them from their reverie.  
“Yes, my dear we should get going, you will have plenty of time to observe and the ocean during your time here.”   
“Yes, Papa.” Charlotte replied as she took one last look at the sea before entering the carriage once more.  
The carriage traveled on the cliff-top road no more than twenty minutes before it pulled up to a very elegant manor house. Charlotte could see Mr. and Mrs. Parker along with what had to be their two youngest children standing in front waiting to greet them. The carriage came to a stop and Mr. Heywood and exited the carriage and held his hand out to Charlotte to help her from the Charlotte in awe of her new surroundings stood quietly as she greeted the Parker family.  
“Mr. Heywood!” Mr. Parker exclaimed. “It is good to see you again. You remember my lovely wife Caroline, and these are my two younger children Diana and Arthur. Diana, Arthur this is Mr. Heywood and his daughter Miss Charlotte Heywood.”  
Charlotte curtsied to both Mr. and Mrs. Parker as well as to Diana and Arthur. “I am pleased to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Parker, and to meet your children as well.”  
It was then that Diana stepped forward towards Charlotte and extended her hand for Charlotte to shake. “My mother tells me that you like to ride horses and play cricket. Is that true?”  
Charlotte shook Diana’s firmly and replied. “Yes, I am afraid that I tend to not excel at lady-like pursuits, but I do hope that we can still be friends.”  
“Good, I would hate to be stuck with another gentile lady in the making who is afraid to get dirty.”  
“Diana!” Mrs. Parker scolded her daughter. “That is no way to treat a guest.” Diana simply giggled and looked back at Charlotte who had started to laugh as well. It seemed that Miss Diana Parker was even more of a tomboy than herself. She was sure that she would become great friends with them both.  
“Come let us show you your room.” Diana said as she took Charlotte’s hand and led her into the house with Arthur tagging along at their heels.  
“Mr. Heywood, would you join us for some luncheon before you begin your journey back to Willingdon.”  
“Yes, thank you.” Replied Mr. Heywood as he followed the Parkers into their home.  
Diana led Charlotte up the stairs to the second floor of the house. “You will be staying in Sidney’s room Charlotte. He never stays here anymore.” Diana opened the door to the room where she would be staying, and Charlotte walked in. “It is one of the smaller rooms, to be sure, but it has the best view in the house.” Charlotte walked over to the window and opened it to see a flower garden and then beyond it the cliff tops with a view of the sea. “It is so beautiful; I have never had a room of my own before.” Charlotte replied before turning to Diana and Arthur.   
“Well, let us have some luncheon and we can then head to the shore. The tide will be going out so we should be able to find some beautiful shells.”  
Charlotte smiled and followed the Parker children back down to their dining room where their parents had already gathered for lunch.   
Before Charlotte knew it, she was standing in front of the Parker manor saying goodbye to her father. “Goodbye Papa, I will miss you and of course mother and the children. Will you make sure that Allison and the boys look after Nelly and the pups?”  
“Yes Charlotte, now please be on your best behavior. I know that you will make us proud.”  
Charlotte felt her yes misting over as she kissed her father on the cheek and embraced him before he entered the carriage. Mr. Heywood waved to his daughter before the carriage left and said, “Be good Charlotte.”  
“I will father,” Charlotte replied as she watched the carriage travel down the lane and out of her sight.  
Diana and Arthur had given Charlotte a moment to say goodbye to her father, but they were desperate to get down to the beach and play.  
“Charlotte, Charlotte, come on. We are going for a walk on the beach. Would you like to come?”  
“Yes, I would love to, if that is alright Mrs. Parker?” Charlotte asked as Mrs. Parker had come out to greet them.  
“Of course, my dear. Diana please make sure that you are back before dark my dear.”  
‘Yes Mama,” Diana called as she all but dragged Charlotte down the hill towards the beach.

Sidney, Crowe and Babbers were all sitting at the bar discussing what they should do for the day.  
“We could go for a swim; we could go for a walk.” Sidney started to say.  
“We could stay here and drink,” Crowe said dryly as Babber’s laughed next to him.  
“Sidney, what you would you like to do? I know that you are anxious to see Miss Heywood again. Do you think she has arrived yet? We could walk to your parent’s house. Did you not say that Tom was staying in town with his wife, we could call on them if you would like?” Babber’s inquired  
“No, No, No…. I will visit with Tom and Mary later. Let us go for a walk on the beach. I could use some bracing exercise.” Said Sidney.  
Babber’s stood. “Well then Sidney, you must lead the way for we do not know our way around.”  
“Very well gentleman, follow me.”  
The gentlemen left the Denham arms, the only tavern in town and headed towards the entrance to the beach.  
As they strolled on the beach silently, Crowe asked, “Have you thought about what you will say to her when you see her Sidney?”  
“No, I have not thought that far ahead.”  
“What are your intentions with this girl Sidney. You told us you are still planning on proposing to Eliza so what is this all about?” asked Babber’s.  
“I do not have any intentions toward her. She is simply my friend nothing more. I enjoy being around her is all,” replied Sidney as he swung his cane. “You will see when you meet her, she is unlike anyone I have ever met.”  
“In any case Sidney, I can safely say that Crowe and I cannot wait to meet Miss Heywood.”  
The trio continued their walk until the came upon a rocky cove. Sidney continued walking over the slippery rocks when he stopped and looked back and noticed that his friends had not joined him.   
“Why have you stopped? There is a lovely secluded cove just beyond these rocks. I often come here to swim. Come on then!”  
Sidney’s friends reluctantly followed him over the rocks to the secluded beach where they sat on the soft sand of the shore.  
“Now, see, didn’t I tell you how nice it was here?” Sidney exclaimed.  
“Yes, lovely,” they both grumbled. “But I think not as secluded as would have hoped Sidney.”  
It was then that Sidney heard children laughing and he looked to see the source of the laughter.  
“Oh, it is just Diana and Arthur. They often come to this cove to look for shells.” Sidney stated as he turned back to his friends.  
“And who is that with them Sidney?” inquired Babber’s. Sidney’s head shot up as he looked back at his brother and sister. He had only seen the two of them when he first looked. Upon his second glance he saw Diana leading another lady by the hand. Even though they were a ways away from them Sidney knew it was Charlotte by her wild and curly dark brown hair that was whipping around her face in the ocean air.  
“Sidney, is that?”  
“Yes, it is Charlotte.” Sidney replied.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Diana took Charlotte by the hand as she led her down the pathway that curved around the sand dunes to the beach.  
“Charlotte, oh excuse me. May I call you Charlotte? I am so very happy that you are here. I have my brother’s but I have never had a sister so I hope that we will become as close as sisters.”  
“I would like that very much Diana.”  
“Good. Well we are taking you to our favorite spot today. It is a very secluded cove you see. When the tide goes out there are all sorts of shells. And sometimes there are even tide pools left over. They are filled with tiny little creatures. They are called hermit crabs, but we call them periwinkles.”  
“What do they look like? Are they very big?”  
“No, they are actually about the size of a thimble maybe even smaller. They leave in a tiny shell. Usually you cannot seem them but sometimes you are able to see their claws sticking out from the shell.”  
“Well it certainly sounds fascinating. I cannot wait to see them. I am especially excited to collect shells for my siblings at home. Sidney, my apologies Mr. Parker was kind enough to collect some shells for my youngest sister Violet. She was so happy when she received them.”  
“Yes, Sidney is always good at finding shells. Sometimes if the tide is out far enough, he will walk miles to find the shells. One day he found a conch shell as big as my hand. It is in my room back at home.”  
“I hope that I am lucky enough to find one.”  
“Well I am sure Sidney could help you while he is here,” Diana replied nonchalantly.  
Charlotte froze and let go of Diana’s hand. “Your brother is in Sanditon? I was told that he had travelled to London and would be there for the remainder of the summer.”  
It was then that Arthur chimed into the conversation. “He arrived last night with two of his friends from Eton.”  
“Oh, I see.” Replied Charlotte quietly. “What was his reason for returning? I know that he is soon to be engaged and that the lady lives in London.”  
“Eliza?” Diana scoffed as she wrinkled her nose. “Yes, she resides in London. She spent time here as a child, but she does not visit Sanditon often. Sidney claimed that he and his friends were tired of London and were seeking the invigorating sea air.”  
“If I lived in a place like Sanditon, I do not think I would ever want to leave. It is so beautiful.”   
“We think so too. I am so glad that you like it here too Charlotte.” They had reached the end of the path and were standing on a large sand dune with the beach below. “  
“Now we must jump down to the beach below. Father always says he will build a walkway and stairs down to the beach, so we do not have to jump but he is so busy he never has time.”  
“Perhaps we could build it ourselves? I have helped my father with various things around the farm from time to time. I am sure I could learn to use a hammer and nail.”  
Arthur exclaimed, “That would be brilliant. Father has all the materials at home. Maybe Sidney could help us too!” as he jumped on the sand dune onto the beach.  
Diana had grabbed Charlotte’s hand and said, “On the count of three ready 1…2….3,” and they leapt of the dune and then landed on their hands and knees on the soft sand.  
“I did not realize how hot the sand would be,” said Charlotte laughing as she got up and started dusting off her skirts.   
“Yes, it can get quite hot, especially on a day like today when there are no clouds in the sky. Well come on Charlotte, you must take off your shoes and stockings. You can keep them here by the dune, no one will take them.”  
Charlotte hesitated. She did not know if this was entirely proper. She could not see anyone else on the beach from where she was standing but she still did not want someone to catch her without her stockings and shoes.  
“Are you sure Diana, what if someone were to see?” Charlotte asked.  
“We are the only ones who know and have access to this beach. I promise Charlotte, no one else knows about this cove. I can assure you that we will be the only ones here.”  
“Oh alright, I do wish to feel what the water and sand feel like beneath my feet!” Charlotte replied as she sat down and began working on removing her shoes and stockings. As Charlotte finished removing her shoes and socks, Diana took her by the hand and started to lead her down the beach. It was very secluded. Charlotte looked to the ocean and could see that the tide was rather far out.  
“Oh perfect, we can walk out to the tide Charlotte!” It was then that Charlotte saw Arthur run ahead to the rocky inlet around the corner and watched as a gentlemen playfully tackled him to the ground.  
“Aaarghhh Crowe stop it!!! You are tickling me. I cannot breathe!!” Arthur exclaimed while laughing. Charlotte had stopped where she was and was about to turn around to go put her shoes and stockings back on when she heard a familiar voice calling to Diana.  
Diane looked back to Charlotte who had a stricken look upon her face. “Charlotte, please forgive me. I had no idea that they would be here. I am so very sorry.”  
“No, it is alright, well we should probably go and say hello.” Charlotte replied quietly. She tried to pull her dress down to hide her bare feet and ankles.  
Charlotte stood by Diana as they walked over to the trio of gentleman. Sidney was looking at anyone and anything but her while the two gentleman were staring at her with keen interest.  
“Good Afternoon Crowe, Babbers, I hope that you are both well. May I introduce Miss Charlotte Heywood of Willingdon. She is a friend of the family and will be staying with us for the next few weeks. Charlotte, this is Lord Babbington and Mr. Frances Crowe. They are friends of Sidney’s from Eton. And of course, Charlotte you know Sidney.”  
Charlotte curtsied to the two gentleman. “It is a pleasure to meet you both. It is good to see you again Mr. Parker. I was informed that you would not be in Sanditon during my visit.”  
Sidney still did not meet her eyes but replied in a gruff tone. “Ahh, yes, it was an impromptu visit. I will be here for a matter of weeks.”  
“How lovely!” Charlotte replied smiling at Sidney.   
“Yes, when Sidney found out you would be visiting Sanditon, he could not get here fast enough.” Crowe said with a mischievous grin. Charlotte felt something warm suddenly bloom inside of her and chanced a glance at Sidney. His face was the color of a ripe tomato and he was glaring at Crowe as was Diana. Arthur was completely oblivious to the conversation and was watching a bug hop around on the sand. Charlotte saw a small smile appear on Lord Babbington’s before he said, “Miss Heywood, I heard that you are fond of cricket, perhaps we can have a match while you are here. Sidney says that you play quite well.”  
Grateful that Lord Babbington had changed the subject Charlotte replied, “Mr. Parker is too kind. I do love a game of cricket and of course I would love to play if time allows.”  
“Well we will have to make the time then.”  
“Well gentlemen Sidney, we are on the hunt for seashells for Charlotte’s siblings. We will see you later.” Said Diana as she started to lead Charlotte towards the water.  
“Do you wish for company?” Sidney suddenly asked.  
“ No Sidney,” Diana started to say before Charlotte interrupted. “Of course, we will be glad of the company.”  
“Excellent, excellent,” replied Sidney as he finally met Charlotte’s eyes. Charlotte noticed that he flushed again before quickly looking down at his feet. It was then that he saw that his sister and Miss Heywood were not wearing their shoes or stockings.   
“Diana Parker! Where are your stockings and shoes and Charlotte, my god you as well? This is most inappropriate Diana.”  
“Sidney do you really expect us to walk along the beach and get our shoes and stockings wet?”  
“Diana if someone were to see you. I can see your ankles and you Charlotte.”   
Charlotte flushed but in a steady voice replied, “Sidney, you have seen me in my brother’s breeches twice.” Out of the corner of her eye Charlotte saw Sidney’s friends look quickly at each other and back to Sidney who was looking more and more uncomfortable by the moment.   
Realizing what she had just said Charlotte added, “Gentlemen, whenever I am hunting or helping on the farm it is more convenient to wear my brother’s clothes than a dress.”  
“Yes, quite understandable,” Lord Babbington and Crowe mumbled agreeably.  
“You wear brother’s clothes Charlotte? Sidney could I have some of your old clothes? It would make it so much easier to play.” Inquired Diana.  
“Absolutely not.” Replied Sidney. “Now please girls put on your stockings and shoes this instant.”  
“Sidney, I will not be putting on my stockings or shoes and neither will Charlotte. How can it be inappropriate when I am with my brothers and two gentlemen who I consider my honorary brothers?” Diana replied nodding to Lord Babbington and Mr. Crowe who were grinning at her.   
“And besides Sidney, it is only an ankle, pull yourself together,” she said with a gleam in her eyes. “Come along Charlotte,” Diana replied as he took Charlotte’s hand and walked her out to the sandbar. Charlotte was able to murmur “Good Day,” before she was dragged off by Diana.  
“I do hope your brother is not cross with us. Do you think he will tell your mother?” Charlotte asked.  
“He will not if he knows what is good for him,” Diana stated matter of factly.  
Charlotte glanced back at the gentlemen who were still on the beach watching them.

“So that is your little Charlotte Sidney. She is different than the typical young ladies that you are attracted to.” Crowe said loudly.  
“Keep your voice down man. I am not attracted to her in any other than friendship. She is like another sister to me. And why did you say that we traveled down to see her? That was so embarrassing!”  
“Well, it’s the truth is it not Sidney? Babber’s inquired.  
“Yes, but that does not mean that I wanted her to know that.” Sidney grumbled.  
Crowe was staring at the sandbar at Charlotte. “She is very young Sidney but if you have no intentions of courting her, do you mind If I have a go? There is something deliciously spunky about her.”  
At Crowe’s statement Sidney whipped around to face his friend and with a low menacing tone said, “Do not even think about it Crowe! I mean it. Miss Heywood is a young lady and deserves to be treated as such. I will not have you tarnishing her reputation.”  
“And what if I mean to seriously court her Sidney?”  
“Crowe, under no circumstances are you allowed to think of Miss Heywood in any other way than a little sister. Do you understand?”  
Seeing that his friend was very serious Crowe simply said, “Alright man, calm down!” as he held out his hands trying to placate his increasingly agitated friend.  
“Shall we go help them find shells then? We might as well throw caution to the wind and take off our boots then. I should hate to ruin my new boots.”  
“Very well then,” replied Sidney as he sat on the beach removing his boots and rolled his breeches.

Charlotte was standing by the water’s edge when she felt Sidney’s presence behind her.   
“Have you found many shells Charlotte?” Sidney inquired quietly.  
“No not yet, Diana says that the best shells are further out, but the tide has already turned. She said perhaps that we can try another day.”  
“Yes, I would like to accompany you if I could. I have been caught out in the tide and have had to swim back to shore. It can be very dangerous if you do not turn back around before the tide starts to come back in.”  
“Oh, I should not like that. I do not even know how to swim, but Diana said that she would teach me. If we do decide to walk out to the tide on another day, I would be most grateful for your company Sidney.” Charlotte replied as she picked up a rock and skipped the rock against the water’s surface.  
“I have to say Charlotte I am quite jealous that you can skip rocks so well. I have never been able to do it.” Sidney stated as he watched Charlotte skip a rock fives time.  
“It is not hard. I could teach you. It is really all about finding the right rock. They should be flat like this one you see. After you have found the perfect rock it is really a matter of the flick of your wrist.”  
Sidney laughed. “You seem to be always teaching me new things Charlotte.” Sidney bent down to pick up a small gray rock on the sandbar. “Do you think this will do Charlotte?”  
“Yes, it will do very well. Now let me see you skip the stone Sidney.”  
It took a while for Sidney to skip the stone across the water, but he eventually did after several suggestions from Charlotte.  
“Well done!” cried Charlotte. Sidney smiled sheepishly at Charlotte and was embarrassed to hear his friends and siblings clapping for him.  
“Come Charlotte, let us explore the tide pools” cried Diana waving over to the tide pools.   
Charlotte was surprised to see Sidney’s friends with their pants rolled up wading in the tide pool with Diana and Arthur. She watched as Crowe playfully splashed Diana and Arthur with the water and as Lord Babbington scoured the shallow pool of water for creatures of the sea.  
“I found one. Miss Heywood would you like to see?” said Lord Babbington.  
“Oh yes, thank you and Lord Babbington please call me Charlotte.” Replied Charlotte as she walked over to see the small creature that was in the palm of his hand.  
“Well if I am allowed to call you Charlotte then you must call me Babber’s”  
“Babber’s, you do not go by your first name?”  
“No anyone who is close to me either calls me Babbington or Babber’s. Though I do prefer Babber’s.”  
“Babber’s it is then, oh it is smaller than I thought. Look at the beautiful shell.” Charlotte admired the shell which was bluish grey in color. “Diana said that it is called a hermit crab or a peri…something. What was it called Diana?”   
“Periwinkle,” Diana replied as he came over to inspect the creature.  
“Yes, periwinkle.” Said Charlotte as she continued to admire the creature in Babber’s hand. “Would you like to hold it Charlotte?” said Babber’s.  
“Yes, I would love to.” Sidney watched as Babber’s gently placed the periwinkle in Charlotte’s hand. A hot wave of jealousy moved through his body as he realized his friend was touching her hand. Sidney walked closer to Charlotte and said, “Sometimes you can see the claws coming out of the shell.”  
“I see them! They are so small. What other types of animals can you find in the tide pool?”  
Sidney replied, “Sometimes larger crabs, small fish like minnows.”  
“It is wonderful. You must have had an amazing childhood growing up by the sea. I was just telling Diana earlier that I would never get tired of living in a place so beautiful.”  
Sidney simply smiled at Charlotte who returned his smile shyly.  
“Charlotte, we have to return home, it will be dark soon. Sidney, are you and your friends coming for dinner?”  
“We were not planning on it Diana. We were planning on dining at the hotel.”  
“Mother always has cook make mountains of food. I am sure that their will be more than enough, you must all come for dinner!”  
“Well I cannot admit that I was looking forward to dining at the hotel. We will have to change and then we will meet you at the house in an hours’ time.”  
The gentleman said their goodbyes and Charlotte, Diana and Arthur went to put their shoes and stockings back on. Making sure that Arthur could not hear, Diana whispered softly in Charlotte’s ear. “I think my brother is in love with you.”  
Charlotte blushed fiercely and replied, “Diana, your brother is nearly engaged to another woman. He thinks of me as a little sister.”  
“Charlotte, I know my brother and he does not look at you like a little sister.” Said Diana before turning around and taking Arthur by the hand to lead him up the path towards their home.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Charlotte’s mind was a whirl of thoughts and nervous energy as she walked back up to the Parker house. ‘Surely Diana is mistaken. Sidney cannot be in love with me.” Charlotte thought. ‘Had she encouraged him in some way? No, she had just been herself. This must be a mistake. We are only friends.’ With a determined nod of her head Charlotte entered the Parker household and was quickly ushered into the drawing room by Mrs. Parker where Arthur and Diana embracing a tall elegant looking woman.

“Charlotte, I would like to you to meet one of my dearest friends, this is Lady Susan of Worchester. Susan, this is Miss Charlotte Heywood of Willingdon. Susan, Sidney stayed with Miss Heywood’s family in Willingdon while our carriage was being repaired.”

“It is an honor to meet you Lady Worchester.” Charlotte said as she curtsied.

“Oh, my dear you must call me Auntie Susan. May I call you Charlotte?” replied Lady Susan.  
“Of course, you may also call me Charlie or Lottie whatever you would prefer.”

“What would you prefer?” No one had ever asked Charlotte that question before. ‘What did she prefer?’ she thought. Charlotte answered to whatever name her family called her.  
“I had not though of that before but thinking on it I think that I prefer Charlotte.”

“Well then Charlotte you must come sit by me. I have heard so many interesting things about  
you my dear.” Susan said as she patted the seat next to her. Susan must have seen the worried expression on Charlotte’s face because she added, “Only good things.” Charlotte sat down on the settee besides Lady Susan and placed her hands in her lap. Lady Susan was indeed elegant. She was wearing a light blue day dress with a high collar and her mahogany hair was swept up in an elegant style with one curl that fell gently over her shoulder. Charlotte observed that Lady Susan had deep brown eyes and when she smiled her whole face lit up.

“Caroline tells me that you have the most beautiful voice. You must sing me for me while I am here!”  
Charlotte blushed and said, “I do believe Mrs. Parker has exaggerated my talents Lady Susan. I do sing a little but usually only for my family but would be happy to sing something for you if you wish it.”

“Please it is Auntie Susan, and I would love it, perhaps after dinner?” Charlotte had started to respond to Lady Susan, but she was swiftly interrupted by Diana.  
“Mama,” Diana suddenly called. “I forgot to mention that Sidney, Crowe and Babbers are coming over for dinner tonight. Is that alright?”

“No need to shout Diana. Yes, that is perfectly fine. I had planned on them coming to dinner. When did you speak with Sidney Diana?” Mrs. Parker inquired.

“He was already at the beach when we arrived. He and Crowe and Babber’s spent the day and played with us.”

“He did? Well that was exceedingly kind of him.” Charlotte watched as Mrs. Parker exchanged a knowing look with Diana but was grateful that they did not say anything more.

“Charlotte, Diana, why don’t you change out of those wet sandy clothes before dinner and then meet us downstairs. Charlotte, I had my lady’s maid unpack your bags and a bath has also been drawn for you if you would like to freshen up.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Parker, a bath sounds lovely.” Charlotte replied as she excused herself to go to her room. A hip bath had been set up in her room and fresh towels lay by the tub as well as a new bar of soap that smelled of lavender. Charlotte walked over to the mirror above the dresser and regarded her reflection. The humid salty sea was causing her air to curl and stick out in all different directions and her nose and cheeks had been slightly burned by the sun. ‘Why does everyone keep saying that Sidney has a romantic interest in me? I am just a girl. I am not poised or refined or beautiful. I run around like a boy. I am merely a curiosity to him that is all.’

Charlotte knew that she was getting to an age where girls must think about their future, but marriage and romance was the furthest thing from her mind. In all honestly the comments made to her by her mother and Diana had frightened her. Sighing deeply, Charlotte wrenched her gaze from the mirror and started to undress and settled into the tub and let the warm water glide over her tired limbs. Between the carriage ride and then the day at the beach her body was sore, and her muscles ached. After sitting and relaxing in the water for a few moments, Charlotte quickly washed and scrubbed herself clean and started to and dress for dinner. Not knowing what was appropriate to wear Charlotte donned her lavender colored dress that her sister Allison always said she looked lovely in. Not wanting to wear her wet hair down Charlotte pulled a light purple ribbon and some pins out of her bag and swept her hair up into a simple chignon. It was then Charlotte heard a knock at the door and Diana quickly entered the room. Diana was wearing a beautiful white muslin dress with green flowers and her hair was fashioned in a plait down her back.

“Hello Diana.” Charlotte said as she smoothed the skirts of dress. “Will this do for dinner?”

“Charlotte you look lovely. I love the purple with your complexion. It brings out your eyes as well” Diana replied as she sat on Charlotte’s bed.

“Thank you. Diana…” Charlotte said as she walked over to the bed. “What did you mean earlier when you said that, when you said that Sidney…?” Charlotte looked down at her hands unable to finish her question.

“When I said that I thought my brother was in love with you? Are you referring to that question Charlotte?”

Charlotte merely nodded while looking down at her hands.

“I meant exactly that. I think that Sidney is falling in love if not already in love with you,” replied Diana.  
Charlotte shook her vehemently. “How could he be Diana? He is nearly engaged to Miss. Rutherford. Are you sure you are not mistaken?”

“I see the way that he looks at you and I know my brother. He may have been distracted by Miss. Rutherford’s beauty, but he will not be happy with her, nor she with him. They are too different. I think he may not realize that he is in love with you.”

“Diana, I am not ready for this. I am too young. I am not looking to marry, and I never pursued your brother in any way other than friendship. I only want friendship from your brother, and I would not want to jeopardize his plans with Miss Rutherford. I hope that you know that.”

Diana looked at Charlotte shrewdly and seeing the desperate worried expression crossed over to the other side of the bed and put her hand on Charlotte’s. “I can see this is worrying you. If it makes you uncomfortable, I will not mention it again.”

“Thank you. Are you sure that I look alright Diana?”

“Yes, you are the epitome of loveliness Charlotte. Now let us head downstairs for dinner. My brother Tom and his wife Mary have just arrived, and Sidney and his friends will be arriving soon, and I am famished. There is nothing like a day of fun in the sunshine to increase one’s appetite.”

Charlotte glanced at the mirror once more before following Diana downstairs to the drawing room once more. Mr. Tom Parker and his new wife had arrived. Tom was discussing something with his father while Mary was sitting with Lady Susan.

“Oh Charlotte, how wonderful to see you again. I trust that you had a pleasant journey.” Mary said crossing the room to meet her before embracing her.

“Thank you, Mrs. Parker. It was indeed a most pleasant journey.”

“Oh, please you must call me Mary. How do you find Sanditon? Susan tells me that you were at the beach with Diana and Sidney today.”

Charlotte smiled. When Mr. Tom Parker and his wife had been in Willingdon Charlotte had not had the opportunity to speak with the new Mrs. Parker. Charlotte found that she took an instant liking to Mary. She was kind and welcoming and Charlotte knew that they would become fast friends. “Yes, Diana and Arthur brought me to down the cove and Sidney was there with his friends.”  
“Sidney, Sidney is in Sanditon?” Charlotte heard Tom call from behind her.  
“Yes, Tom, Sidney arrived last night. He and his friends spent the day at the beach with Charlotte and the children.” Mary replied.  
“Oh Miss Heywood, I did not see you there. Welcome to Sanditon! So, you have been to beach, how did you find it?” Tom asked Charlotte enthusiastically.  
“It is unbelievably beautiful. It is my first time seeing the sea.”  
“Aah yes well you must have Diana teach you how to swim. Eventually we will offer sea bathing at the main stretch of beach.”  
“That sounds wonderful. Will there be...?” Charlotte started to ask before she was interrupted by Sidney and his friends entering the room. Sidney and his friends had changed their clothing and Sidney looked as if he had just had a clean shave. Sidney looked towards her for a moment and Charlotte felt an electric shock of awareness whisper through her body and she felt a blush creeping up her neck to her face. She stood back quietly while Sidney and his friends greeted the Parker family.  
Charlotte watched as Sidney walked over to his mother and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek and said “Hello Mama” to her quietly. He then went and hugged his father and shook hands with Tom before greeting Lady Susan. As Charlotte watched Sidney it was clear to her how much he loved and valued his family.  
Charlotte continued to watch Sidney, but her thoughts were soon interrupted by Mary asking her a question. “Charlotte did you spend much time with Sidney while he stayed with your family.”  
Charlotte smiled, “Yes, a little Mary. He spent most of his time with my father, however. My father was visiting his tenants and Sidney went along with him on his visits.”  
“I see, and what did the two of you do while you were together?”  
“Well, we played cricket and we went on a few walks. The first night Sidney was there our dog Nelly had puppies and he helped to deliver them. He actually saved the last puppy who was born not breathing.”  
Arthur who had been standing next to Charlotte perked up at their conversation and asked, “Charlotte did you say that Sidney helped to deliver puppies?”  
“Yes, that is right. Our dog Nelly had six puppies.”  
“I have always wanted a puppy.” Arthur groaned.  
“Your brother as well I think.” Charlotte said.  
Sidney upon overhearing the conversation walked over to where Charlotte stood with Mary and his brother and said, “What have I always wanted?”  
“I was just telling your brother and Mary about your heroic efforts the night the puppies were born. I was saying to Arthur how you told me that you had always wanted a dog when you were a child.”  
Sidney smiled and said, “It was nothing. I was happy to be of service. And how are Nelly and the pups doing Charlotte?”  
“Very well, Nelly is a wonderful mother, and the pups are growing stronger every day. I gave my brothers and Allison strict instructions to keep a close watch on them whilst I am away. If all goes well, they should be weaned in a few weeks. I believe my father plans to keep one of the puppies and we will give away the others to the local tenant farmers.”  
“Well I am glad to hear it,” replied Sidney.  
“Charlotte mentioned that you and she participated in a cricket match. Is that correct Sidney?” inquired Mary.  
“Yes, that is correct. Charlotte is quite the accomplished player,” said Sidney as he sipped a glass of wine.  
“Well we would not have won the match without your impressive bowling skills. I think that Robbie Benham will be suffering that humiliating loss for a while yet.”  
“One can only hope,” replied Sidney with an arch of his brow.  
It was then that one of the servants announced dinner and Charlotte and the assembled company were led into a large dining room with a long table in the center. Charlotte felt a sudden tug at her skirts and looked down to see Arthur looking up at her. “Charlotte, will you seat next to me at dinner?”  
“I would love nothing more Arthur,” replied Charlotte as she took Arthur’s hand and he led her to their seats at the table.  
Charlotte took her seat at the table next to Arthur as the rest of the company took their places. Charlotte watched as Sidney approached the chair next to Charlotte, but Diana quickly took the seat before Sidney could claim it. Sidney looked as he if he were about to say something but thought better of it and took his seat on Diana’s other side. Diana looked to Charlotte and winked at her.  
Diana’s mother saw where her daughter was seated and said, “Diana that is not your assigned seat, please switch with your brother.”  
“We have never had assigned seats before. Which brother would you like me to switch with? I have three as you well know.”   
“Diana please switch with Sidney or Tom. You are too cheeky for your own good girl.”  
“Diana, please come sit by me. It has been an age since I have seen with you and I need to catch up with my favorite goddaughter.”  
“Very well, and Auntie Susan I believe I am your only goddaughter.”  
“That is precisely why you are my favorite.” Diana rose from her seat next Charlotte as Sidney moved to take his place next to Charlotte.   
“Very nice. Everyone is where they should be!” exclaimed Mrs. Parker as she clapped her hands together.  
Sidney started to serve Charlotte the first dish of what seemed to be a cold soup of some sort. After serving Charlotte he attended to his sister before turning his attention back to Charlotte. “If I may be so bold as to say so you are looking very lovely this evening Charlotte,” Sidney murmured softly.  
Charlotte took a sip of water at the table before responding. “Thank you, Sidney that is, most kind of you.”  
“What are your plans for tomorrow Charlotte?”  
“If the weather is as fine as it was today, Diana said that she would take me to the cove again and teach me how to swim. We have a pond near the estate at home but unfortunately I never learned.”  
“Well Diana is almost a fish herself so she will be an excellent teacher. Anything else planned? Perhaps we could take a walk along the cliff tops while you are here.”  
Mrs. Parker had heard Sidney’s conversation and quickly chimed in. “Charlotte, I had not mentioned it, but I thought we might call on Lady Denham for tea tomorrow. Sidney you are welcome to join us if you would care to.”  
“Yes, that sounds lovely,” Sidney replied.  
“Lovely, you hate calling on Lady Denham Sidney!” cried little Arthur from the end of the table.  
“Arthur,” Mrs. Parker chastised. “Please do not speak of her ladyship in that way. She is a lady and a vital to the success of Sanditon.”  
“Charlotte, Lady Denham is the lady of the town. She lives at Sanditon House. I am afraid that she can be a little prickly. She is headstrong and extremely opinionated. However, I think she will take a liking to you.”  
“I would very much like to meet her.”  
“You say that now Charlotte.” Diana stated.  
“Diana,” Mr. Parker admonished which had an immediate influence on Diana who stopped talking.  
Diana looked embarrassed and Charlotte quickly tried to change the subject. “Mr. Parker, when you stayed with us in Willingdon, you mentioned that you and Mrs. Parker would be travelling to Antigua. Do you still plan on making the journey?”  
“Yes, but we have postponed until the end of the summer. We always host the mid-summers ball, typically in London but we have decided to move the ball to Sanditon this year. You must come to the ball of course Charlotte.”  
“That sounds wonderful. I am afraid that I am not out in society. My mother and father wish me to wait until I am eighteen to come out into society. I do not think my parents would allow me to attend a ball.”  
“Charlotte, I forgot to mention that I did ask your patients about the ball,” said Mrs. Parker. “They agreed that you could stay for an hour but then you must go home after. I agree with your parents. Mr. Parker and I are having Diana wait until she is eighteen before she comes out into society. However, she will be allowed to attend the ball with you.”  
“I have never been to a ball before. I have never even learned to dance.”  
“Oh Charlotte, Diana has two left feet. We will teach you. I am sure Sidney and his friends would be willing to help you practice. Perhaps an afternoon this week when it will inevitably be raining. Sidney, gentlemen you would not mind helping the girls to practice, would you?”  
Crowe who had already had a few glasses of wine, “Of course as long as you do not step on my toes Diana.”  
Diana held up her hands laughing and said, “I cannot promise anything Mr. Crowe.”  
“Diana and Charlotte, since you now know that you will be attending the mid-summer’s ball, you should know that Lady Susan is bringing her modiste down from London and they will be making you both new ball gowns.”  
Charlotte sat there stunned. She rarely was able to get new clothes. She usually wore her mother’s old clothes and she had never had anything as fine as a ball gown.  
“Lady…Auntie Susan. I cannot accept this gift it is too much.”  
“Nonsense Charlotte, I do not have any children of my own so please indulge me.”  
“Thank you ever so much Auntie Susan.”  
“Sidney, Miss Rutherford will be attending the ball will she not?” Tom said suddenly.  
Sidney had been watching Charlotte’s excitement about the ball and the dress and did not hear his brother’s question.  
“My apologies Tom, what were you saying?” Sidney replied.  
“Will Eliza be attending the mid-summers ball?  
“Yes, she will be attending, however I do not know how long she will be staying in town.”  
“Does she know that you are here now Sidney?” asked Diana.  
Charlotte watched as Sidney went as white as a sheet. “Oh, Sidney did you forget to tell her you were coming to Sanditon?” cried Tom.  
“Yes, I did. I must write to her as soon as I get back to the hotel. I meant to said her a letter this morning. I cannot believe I forgot.” Sidney said as he ran a hand through his curls.  
“I can,” Diana, Crowe and Babbers said simultaneously as Sidney glared at them and Charlotte squirmed nervously in her chair.  
The rest of the meal carried on happily. Sidney had made plans to take Charlotte walking out to the tide with Diana and Arthur and they also planned a dancing lesson for the day after tomorrow. They also planned for a picnic later in the week if the weather permitted. After dinner had finished, they retired to the drawing room. Diana and Arthur were sent to bed and Charlotte was surprised that she could stay up with the company and that she was even offered a small glass of sherry.  
“Charlotte, you must sing for us. Caroline and Sidney said that you sing so well.”  
“I do not know about that,” Charlotte stated.  
“Charlotte sings like an angel,” Sidney said suddenly. “Would you please sing for us Charlotte?”  
Charlotte blushed at Sidney’s statement. Steeling herself, Charlotte finished her sherry in one gulp and sat down at the piano.   
“Are there any requests?” said Charlotte.  
“Would you sing While the Moon Her Watch is Keeping. I love when you sing it.”  
“When did you hear me sing it Mr. Parker?”  
‘Oh, I heard you singing to your siblings when I was in Willingdon. It was beautiful. Mother used to sing it to us when we were children.”  
Charlotte smiled at Sidney and began to sing.

While the moon her is keeping  
All through the night  
While the weary world is sleeping  
All through the night  
O’er they spirit gently stealing  
Visions of delight revealing  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling  
All through the night  
Love, to thee my thoughts are turning  
All through the night  
All for thee my heart is yearning  
All through the night  
Though sad fate our lives may sever  
Parting will not last forever  
There’s a hope that leaves me never  
All through the night

Charlotte finished singing and looked at her audience. Mrs. Parker, Mary, and Lady Susan were crying softly. Mr. Parker, Mr. Crowe, Tom, and Lord Babbington’s eyes were wide with shock and Sidney’s eyes were filled with adoration. They soon all started applauding Charlotte. Unbeknownst to Sidney, Lady Susan had watched him during Charlotte’s performance. Sidney was like her own son and there was no mistaking the love in his eyes as he watched Charlotte sing. Lady Susan looked over to Caroline and without speaking they communicated with one another. “Charlotte Heywood would one day be a part of the Parker family.”


	20. Chapter Twenty

Sidney was mesmerized as he listened to Charlotte sing. He could not adequately put into words how her singing made him feel. He watched as her fingers danced over the keys of the piano and her ethereal voice echoed around the room. He noticed that while she sang, she never looked at her audience. Her eyes were cast downward towards her hands almost as if she were embarrassed of the attention that she was receiving. When she finished, she stood and bent into a shallow curtsey and blushed furiously at the applause she received. Sidney then realized that his mother, Mary, and Auntie Susan were all crying. 

“Charlotte, that was so beautiful. I do not think I have ever heard a voice as fine as yours. Were you taught to sing at a young age?” asked Lady Susan.

“Thank you, Auntie Susan. One of my father’s tenants, his wife Kathleen we called her Nana Callie, was from Ireland and she had a beautiful voice and she taught me how to sing and she taught my sister how to play the piano and the harp. My sister is much more accomplished at playing instruments, but I found like I took to singing more.”

“Well Sidney was right; you do sing like an angel.” Replied Lady Susan as Charlotte glanced at Sidney.

Crowe who had been watching the exchange sauntered over to Charlotte and said, “Yes that was utterly charming Miss Heywood, I am myself am fond of singing, perhaps next time we shall perform a duet,” as he arched his eyebrows suggestively.

Sidney quickly stepped in between Crowe and Charlotte and put his hand on Crowe’s shoulder and said, “That will do Crowe. Babbington, I think it is time we said our goodbyes and head back to the hotel. Sidney said goodbye to his parents and to Lady Susan before turning around to speak to Charlotte. “Please forgive Mr. Crowe Charlotte, he can become somewhat forward when he had too much to drink. He is a good fellow most of the time.”

“It is quite alright Sidney. He meant no harm and I do not scare that easily. Will I see you tomorrow when we visit Lady Denham’s? You are joining us on the cliff walk are you not?”

“Yes, until tomorrow Charlotte.” Sidney replied before departing with his friends.

Sidney was regretting the choice of walking to his parent’s house instead of taking a carriage. It was not that far of a walk from the hotel, but Crowe was deep into his cups and he and Babber’s were struggling to keep him upright.

“Sidney, your little Miss Heywood looked exceedingly pretty tonight, do you not agree? She looked very grown up with her hair up in that purple ribbon. She clearly made an effort for someone,” slurred Crowe as he stumbled down the cliff path.

“She is not my Miss Heywood Crowe and you should not speak of her in such a way,” growled Sidney. 

It had not escaped his noticed that she had looked exceedingly well this evening. He would never admit it to his friends but when he first saw her when he entered the room he could hardly breathe, and this thought was causing him considerable distress.

Crowe hiccoughed and said, “I am only speaking the truth man. She is very pretty but she is so young. Can you imagine what she will be like when she comes of age Sidney? My guess is that she will be quite the buxom little wench.”

Sidney had been feeling anger starting to simmer but when Crowe made his last comment, his anger exploded in full force. Sidney grabbed Crowe and threw him to the ground before grabbing him by the lapels of his coat and bellowed, “I have heard enough Crowe. If I hear you disparage Miss. Heywood even one more time, I will beat you senseless and I know you have doubt that I can and would. Do you understand?”

Crowe mumbled incoherently and Sidney grabbed him again and yelled, “Do you understand man?”

“Yes, Sidney, I understand now get off me.” Crowe grumbled as he pushed Sidney’s hands of him and struggled to get to his feet.

“Was that really necessary Sidney? Crowe has made bawdy comments about Eliza before and you have never reacted this way,” asked Babber’s.

“I would have thought you would have understood my feelings with you having a younger sister yourself. Augusta must be around the same age as Miss Heywood? How would you feel if Crowe degraded your sister as he did Miss Heywood?”

“But Sidney, Crowe did not say anything about Diana, he was speaking of Miss Heywood. What he said was certainly not appropriate, but Miss Heywood is not your sister Sidney.”

“Well she feels like a sister to me and I can assure you that any feelings that I have for Miss Heywood are entirely brotherly,” Sidney added.

Sidney heard Crowe snicker under his breath, while Babber’s looked at Sidney with a dubious and pitying expression before replying, “Very well Sidney. Crowe will no longer make any remarks concerning Miss Heywood, will you Crowe?”

“If it helps me from being beaten to a pulp by Parker here than yes, I will stop making remarks regarding Miss Heywood.” Said Crowe with a nod of his head.

“Very good. Now let us get this drunkard back to the hotel Sidney. I am very tired and need my rest if I am to meet the great lady of Sanditon tomorrow.”

“You will be joining us at Lady Denham’s tomorrow Babber’s?”

“Well, yes what else is there to do in this town?”

“You are right about that. Come on Crowe, you must keep up!” Sidney called to Crowe who was lagging a few paces behind them.

“Sidney, I think I will join you and Babber’s at Lady Denham’s tomorrow if I may,” stated Crowe.

Sidney and Babbers both yelled “No!” at Crowe as they continued onto the path towards the hotel while Crowe continued to mumble nonsense behind them.

Meanwhile at the Parker home, Caroline Parker and Lady Susan were the last two that were still up. They were both quite tipsy as they had raided Mr. Parker’s liquor cabinet and were drinking his brandy.

“Well, I thought that went well. It was so wonderful to have all the children under one roof even if it was just for a night. With Tom married and Sidney always gallivanting with his friends in London the house is always so quiet,” said Caroline as she sat down on the settee and yawned.

“Only you would think this house was quiet with Diana and Arthur running around like little heathens,” replied Lady Susan saucily.

Caroline laughed, “Oh yes, they do keep me on my toes, particularly Diana. I dread the day when she comes out into society. The gentlemen will not know what hit them.”

“Oh nonsense, gentlemen prefer a lady with a little spunk,” replied Lady Susan. “She will be fine Caroline.”

“I hope so. What did you think of Miss Heywood Susan?”

“I think that she is lovely, and I think your son thinks so too.”

“Yes, I know. Although he would never admit it, he seems besotted with Charlotte.”  
“Caroline, she is still very young. She is not yet fifteen.”

“I realize that, but I want my son to be happy. I know that he will not be happy with Miss Rutherford. Yes, she may be beautiful and she maybe the sparkling diamond of the beau monde but for a marriage to be successful it needs to be based on more than that. Sidney, not that you can tell from his outward appearance or character is the most sensitive of my children. I would hate to see him shackled into an unhappy marriage. Susan, I was there when Sidney and Miss Heywood met, and it reminded me of the moment that I met James. It was like magic. I have never seen Sidney so happy. When he returned from Willingdon all he could speak about was Charlotte and the time that he spent with her. It was as if his thoughts were consumed with her. I think that is why he left for London so soon after her arrived home. He needed a distraction from his thoughts.”

“What was your purpose in inviting Miss Heywood here Caroline?”

“Well I wanted to thank the Heywood’s for taking care of Sidney, but the family was not able to come so I invited Charlotte instead. I knew that if I invited Charlotte to stay with us that Sidney would come home.”

“Were you trying to get Sidney away from Miss Rutherford?”

“Yes, I suppose that was part of it. I know that Charlotte is young Susan, but could they not court for a few years? She is turning fifteen soon. I know that her parents want her to wait until she turns eighteen to come out into society, but I am sure Sidney would wait for her. Sidney is only eighteen Susan; I think he may still be too young to marry. It is sometimes not best to marry the first person who comes along. If I had married the viscount, I would be wealthier than I am now and would most likely live in a grand house, but I could never have loved the viscount as I love James. I just want Sidney to be sure about Miss Rutherford. I want him to be deliriously happy and I do not think he will be with Miss Rutherford. I think that Charlotte is his true match.”  
“Well then, we must do our utmost that Sidney and Miss Heywood spend a great deal of time together, however we must proceed carefully considering Miss Heywood’s age. I do see the connection between the two and as you know I am not fond of Miss Rutherford. I would never want to speak ill of someone, but she seems to be a cruel sort of woman. She is beautiful, there is no doubt about that, but from what I know about her and the little I have seen of her in society, I do not believe that she would be a good match with Sidney.”

“Thank you, Susan! Well then, we have so much to plan. We have tea at Lady Denham’s tomorrow afternoon. I believe Diana said that if the weather permits that she would take Charlotte down to the cove to learn how to swim in the early morning. I do not think it would be appropriate to have Sidney there. Sidney said that at some point he would take Charlotte and Diana walking out to meet the tide I believe. Do you think it would be appropriate to let Sidney take the girls by himself or should you and I walk out with them to chaperone?”

“I think we need to tread carefully Caroline. We do not want them to think that we are pushing them together. As much as I would enjoy a walk out to the beach, I believe it will be alright to have Sidney take Charlotte and Diana by himself. After all he will be accompanying his younger sister and a friend. I do not see any harm and I do not think it will do any damage to Charlotte’s reputation.”

“Yes, you are right Susan, whatever would I do without you my dearest friend? The modiste is will be coming to the house the day after tomorrow correct? Do you know what time she will be here?”

“Madame Le Duc insured me that she would be here no later than one o’clock. As you know she is the finest French modiste in London. I have informed her that she will be making ball gowns for younger girls and that they should be tasteful and elegant while still being stylish. She will be bringing many different types of fabric with her. Do you have anything that you have in mind for Diana Caroline?”

“As you said, something elegant and tasteful but not too mature. She is after all only thirteen. Diana does look lovely in green.”

“Excellent, I had already instructed Madame Le Duc to bring fabric in various shaded of green.”

“Susan, do you have anything in mind for Charlotte. Which colors do you think would look best on her?”

“Well, her complexion is beautiful, darker than you typically see amongst young ladies these days. I think most pastels would wash her out, but I would still like to keep the color light. I was thinking a light peach color would look best on her. I have some tear drop pearl earrings that would look lovely on her. I also brought some earrings for Diana if you will permit her to wear them.”

“Of course, just nothing too expensive. You know how she tends to misplace things. I would hate to see you lose something so precious.”

“Of course, I had some pieces made from glass recently for that very reason,” said Lady Susan laughing. 

Susan’s eyes took on a serious expression and Caroline was distressed to find that Susan’s eyes were filling with tears.

“Caroline, I do appreciate you always allowing me to dote on Diana and the boys and now Charlotte. With Richard gone and having no children of my own I do get lonely sometimes. I believe that after losing my husband, not being able to have children has been the biggest heartbreak of my life.”

Caroline took her friends hand in her own as Susan lay her head on her friend’s shoulder. “Susan, I know how deeply this has affected you. I remember when we were young, and we would dream about what we would name our children. If I could take this pain and heartbreak away from you I would. If I could take it onto myself I would. If anyone in this world deserves to be a mother, it is you. I know that it is not the same, but please you must always think of Tom, Sidney, Diana, and Arthur as your own children. They all love you dearly. If anything should ever happen to me or James, it is a comfort to know that they would have you.”

Susan wiped away the tears on her face and said, “Thank you, Caroline. Forgive me for blubbering. Sometimes, I just need to cry. And yes, your children will always have me in their lives.”  
“Never apologize for crying Susan. I am going to tell you what my mother told me a long time ago. She always said that salt was the key to healing. She said the salty water of the ocean heals all external wounds and that when we cry the salt in our tears heals us on the inside so do not ever be ashamed or embarrassed to cry.” Caroline said to Susan while she stroked her hair.  
“Thank you, Caroline,” Susan said softly.

“You are most welcome Susan. Now, I think it is time that we retire for the evening. We have a busy week of matchmaking ahead of us.”

Susan’s reply to Caroline was a loud yawn. “Yes, I find that I agree. I will see you in the morning Caroline.”

“And you Susan, pleasant dreams,” and with that the two friends made their way upstairs for a restful night of sleep.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Charlotte awoke to the sound of gentle tapping on her bedroom door.  
“Charlotte, it is Diana, are you awake?”  
“Yes, Diana, please come in.” called Charlotte.  
Diana entered Charlotte’s room and immediately wrapped her arms around herself. Charlotte had left her window open the previous night so she could hear the crickets singing and the waves crashing on to the shore and the room was quite cold.  
“Charlotte it is freezing in here. Are you not cold?” said Diana as she crossed the room and closed the open window.  
“Perhaps a little now. I loved hearing the sea and the waves last night. I must have forgotten to shut it,” replied Charlotte. Charlotte looked and the sun was high in the sky and it looked to be late in the morning. “Diana, what time is it?”  
“It is nearly ten Charlotte. I was afraid that you would never awake but mother said you were probably tired from your journey yesterday.”  
“Nearly ten! Oh my, I have never slept this late in my life. Back home in Willingdon I am usually up before the sun! We will still be able to go sea bathing Diana?”  
“Of course, tea at Lady Denham’s is not until two, so we have plenty of time. Why don’t you get dressed and meet me downstairs? I have brought you one of my swimming costumes and please bring a change of clothes. Once we are through swimming we will change back into our regular clothes at the beach.”  
Diana left the room and left Charlotte to change into the dark red swimming costume. Charlotte looked down at the costume somewhat befuddled. It seemed somewhat heavy to be wearing in the ocean, but she supposed it was the proper attire for ladies. Quickly donning the costume Charlotte hurried out of her room and down the stairs to meet Diana. She was surprised to find only find Diana in the drawing room.  
“Are your mother and father not up?” Charlotte inquired.  
“No, they tend to sleep until the late morning. They should be up by the time we return though.”  
“Does Arthur wish to come with us Diana?”  
“No, he went fishing with some of the boys from the village earlier this morning. I am not sure when he will be returning. I have packed us a small repast just in case we get hungry. Do you have everything you need Charlotte.”  
“I think so, I am so excited Diana!”  
Diana laughed. “Let us head for the beach then!”  
Charlotte and Diana made their way down to the cliff tops and down to the dune path that they had taken before. “What a beautiful day for a swim Charlotte!” It was indeed a beautiful day. The sun was delightfully warm, and the sky was dotted with white puffy clouds. Diana and Charlotte continued down the dune path and when they arrived at the beach Charlotte was delighted to see that the tide was in and they were indeed alone in the secluded cove. Charlotte had been feeling apprehensive about changing when they were through with swimming, but it was clear that the area was very private especially now that the tide was in. Charlotte and Diana set their belongings on the beach and walked out to the water.  
Charlotte waited for a wave to wash over her toes and was surprised at how the cold the water was and jumped back quickly while Diana laughed.  
“Unfortunately, the water is usually never warm, even on the hottest of days. The best way to get used to the temperature is to jump right in, but since you do not know how to swim, we will have to go slowly.” Diana took Charlotte by the hand and started to lead her into the water. As she went deeper into the water, she could feel the heavy bathing costume starting to weigh her down.  
“Do men have to wear such heavy costumes when they swim? I would think something lighter would be more appropriate. If this were any heavier, I think I would sink straight to the bottom of the ocean.”  
Diana laughed. “Men do not need to wear a bathing costume, they are only for ladies,” Diana replied.  
“Then what do they wear to swim?” asked Charlotte with a perplexed expression.  
“Typically, they do not swim in any clothes at all. Although when my brothers swim with me, they always swim in a shirt and breeches, but when they are alone, they swim naked.”  
Charlotte had a sudden vision of Sidney swimming in the water. She had glimpsed the muscles in his forearms arms when he had helped her father on the farm back home and she had to admit that he had a fine form. She imagined him emerging from the sea naked like Poseidon, the sun beating down on his back as water droplets rolled down his sun-kissed muscled body. Charlotte had not realized that she has let out a sigh and her gaze was fixed on the horizon as she daydreamed.  
“Charlotte, Charlotte, are you alright?” Diana inquired shaking Charlotte out of her thoughts.  
“Yes, Yes, I am fine,” Charlotte said quickly as she felt her cheeks flush despite the cold water. Charlotte hoped that Diana would not inquire as to what she was thinking about. She would never admit to the fact that she was imagining Sidney swimming naked through the waves.   
Charlotte continued to walk further in the water and was now up to her waist and her toes were barely touching the sandbar. Charlotte held onto Diana’s hands firmly and asked, “What do I do now?”  
“The first thing that you need to learn is how to tread water, or in other words keep yourself afloat. Now step back a bit so you can feel the sand beneath your feet and watch what I do.”  
Charlotte watched as Diana swam further out and then turned back to face her.  
“It is particularly important to keep your breathing calm. If you are ever in a situation where you must tread water to keep yourself afloat for a long period of time you can conserve your energy by controlling your breathing and keeping yourself calm. You want to move your arms this way,” Diana instructed as she moved her arms in front of her and then away to the sides of her body.  
“Charlotte, let me see you try to move your arms the way that I showed you.”  
Charlotte moved her arms the way that Diana instructed. It did not seem that difficult. “What do I do with my legs Diana?”  
“The most important thing is just to keep your legs moving. I try to do the same movements that I do with my arms with my legs. Try just moving your legs first and then once you have gotten used to that try moving your legs and arms at the same time. Remember, you are in very shallow water, I am right here with you so do not be afraid.”  
Charlotte felt assured that if anything were to happen Diana would be there. She seemed at home in the water and was quite an accomplished swimmer. Charlotte tucked her legs up and started to move her legs and then started moving her arms and legs at the same time.  
“Excellent Charlotte, keep treading, you will need to get used to that feeling. In a few minutes I am going to take you out a little bit further.”  
‘This feels wonderful,” Charlotte thought. She imagined it would feel even better with no clothes at all, the cold water rushing around her limbs. Diana was correct, once you were in the water, it was as if her body adjusted to the temperature.  
“Now Charlotte I am just going to move you forward a little bit. You will not be able to feel the sand underneath you, but I’ve got you.”  
Eager to learn more, Charlotte let Diana guide her out a few steps more. “Just keep moving your arms and legs like I showed.” Diana held onto her and Charlotte continued to move her arms and legs.  
“Good Charlotte, you are a natural. Are you comfortable if I let go?”  
“Yes, I will try to do it on my own.” Charlotte felt Diana let go of her arms and she felt herself immediately slide under the water for a moment. Diana immediately grabbed her arms and pulled her back up.  
“I am sorry Diana,” as she coughed up the salt water that she had swallowed.  
“No need to be sorry Charlotte. Would you like to try again?”  
‘Yes.” Diana let go of Charlotte’s arms again but this time she was ready. Charlotte moved her arms and legs the way Diana had instructed and was pleased to find that she was able to keep her head above the water.  
“Excellent Charlotte! Keep moving and make sure to keep your breathing calm.”  
Charlotte continued to tread water and even went out further, while Diana watched her closely to make sure that she did not travel out too far. After Charlotte had mastered treading water, Diana showed her different ways of swimming including what she called the breaststroke and the backstroke. Diana also Charlotte how to float on her back and how to swim with her head underwater. After they had been swimming for a while Diana determined that it would be best to head back towards the house so they could ready themselves for afternoon tea with Lady Denham.  
“Thank you so much Diana. That was wonderful. Would it be possible to go swimming again while I am here? I enjoyed it ever so much!”  
“Of course, Charlotte, I swim almost every day.”  
“Is your brother hoping to introduce sea bathing soon? I heard him discussing his plans last evening. Is it true that he hopes to make Sanditon into a spa town?”  
“Yes, that is the plan. I think it will take some time.”  
“Before I came here, I was reading about the ocean. Did you know that there is a body of water, near Constantinople in the Ottoman Empire called the Dead Sea? It contains a large amount of salt. When you enter the water, your body just floats.”  
“Why do they call it the Dead Sea? “inquired Diana.  
“Because of the salinity of the water, plants and animals cannot live in the water.”  
“Really?” asked Diana.  
“Yes, I also read that Herod the great went there for his health. They say that salt heals the body.”  
“My mother says that as well, that salt heals the body. She said that there is not a cut or blemish that cannot be healed by the salty sea water. Who is Herod the Great?”  
“He was a Roman king of Judea.”  
Diana laughed, “Charlotte, you remind me so much of Sidney, you are such a scholar!”  
Charlotte shook her head as she struggled to remove the heavy bathing costume. “I do not know about that. I simply like to read. My father has an extensive library back home.”  
“I should read more. Mother always says that extensive reading will improve my mind,” replied Diana as she helped Charlotte back into her dress. Diana had been swimming so long on her own that she did not need help getting back into her clothes.  
“I did bring us some food Charlotte. We should probably eat before going to Lady Denham’s She is notoriously stingy when it comes to tea.”  
Charlotte laughed and was glad to have something to eat after swimming in the ocean. She and Diana ate quickly and proceeded back up to the house to dress for tea.  
Charlotte decided to wear her hair up to tea with Lady Denham. The salty sea air was making Charlotte’s curls even more wild than they already were and Charlotte wanted to make a good first impression with Lady Denham.  
Donning a simple long sleeve white muslin day dress and her favorite blue spencer and matching bonnet Charlotte made her way downstairs to meet Diana and Mrs. Parker and Lady Susan.  
Mrs. Parker smiled at her as she entered the room. “Charlotte did enjoy your swim my dear?”  
“Yes, it was lovely. Diana is an excellent teacher. I will have to show my younger siblings how to swim in the pond near our home when we return.”  
“Charlotte, Diana, are you looking forward to your dress fittings tomorrow?” asked Lady Susan.  
“Yes, very much. It is so generous of you Auntie Susan. I have never had a ball gown before.”  
Lady Susan smiled and placed her hand on Charlotte’s, “Well, I hope that you enjoy it. I find picking fabric and colors to be quite fun. “  
“You would get along well with my sister Allison. She is much more accomplished at sewing than I am. She makes all the clothes for our family. One day she would like to own her own shop.”  
“Well, I hope that I have the opportunity to meet her.”  
“I am sure that she would be delighted.” Replied Charlotte.  
“Shall we wait out in the front garden for Sidney and Lord Babbington?” Caroline’s mother called when she saw that the girls were ready.  
Diana, Charlotte, Lady Susan, and Caroline Parker made their way outside and were pleasantly surprised to see Arthur and what looked to be some of the local boys meandering up the lane towards them.  
Charlotte smiled as she watched Arthur run to his mother and said, “Oh mother, today was an excellent day for fishing. I was able to catch a number of trout with James’s help.” Charlotte looked to the boys that were behind Arthur. They looked to be a few years older than Arthur. One of the oldest boys was tall with a mop of light brown hair caught Charlotte’s eye and gave her a small smile.  
Caroline Parker smiled at the boys behind her son.  
“James Stringer, I do think that you get more handsome every time that I see you. Tell me how your mother and father are?”  
“Thank you, Mrs. Parker. They are doing very well.”  
“Excellent, James may I introduce to my guests. This is Lady Susan of Worchester, a dear friend from my childhood. Susan, this is James Stringer, his father is the local stonemason. Tom is working with the elder Mr. Stringer on renovations for Sanditon.”  
“How lovely to meet you Mr. Stringer and thank you for helping young Arthur to fish. Judging by his catch, you must be an accomplished fisherman.”  
“It is very nice to meet you as well Lady Worchester,” James replied.  
“I would also like to introduce you to another guest Mr. Stringer.” Mrs. Parker placed a hand on Charlotte’s shoulder and brought her forward. “This is Miss Charlotte Heywood of Willingdon. She is to be our guest for a few weeks.”  
“I am pleased to meet you Miss,” said James with a slight bow of his head.  
“I am pleased to meet you as well Mr. Stringer. Do you plan to become a stonemason like your father, or do you have other aspirations sir?” 

“Well I would like to become an architect. I have a fondness for the design of buildings.”  
“Oh, how wonderful. I have always been fascinated by architecture. Although, my father takes excellent care of our tenants ‘cottages I am always trying to persuade him to update the buildings upon modern lines. Perhaps we will be able to speak more thoroughly about the topic during my stay?” asked Charlotte.  
“It would be my pleasure Miss.”  
Arthur then interrupted as he wanted to show his mother and Lady Susan all the fish that he had caught.   
James laughed and turned towards Charlotte and Diana.  
“Hello Miss Parker. I hope that you well.” James inquired to Diana.  
Charlotte watched as Diana blushed and replied, “Yes, quite well.” Charlotte did not think that she had ever seen Diana shy before, she clearly had developed a tendre for the local boy. James, who was clearly oblivious to Diana’s feelings continued carrying on the conversation until Lord Babbington and Sidney arrived.  
“Hello mother, I apologize for our tardiness. We found it difficult getting out of bed this morning,” said Sidney.  
“Oh, do not worry about that my dear,” replied Mrs. Parker.  
Sidney smiled and turned to greet his sister and Miss Heywood when he noticed a young man standing with them a young man who he noticed could not take his eyes off Miss Heywood.  
“Good Morning Diana, Good Morning Charlotte, I hope that you are doing well this morning,” Sidney inquired as he looked to the stranger standing next to his sister and Charlotte. “I do not believe that I have had the pleasure sir. I am Mr. Sidney Parker.”  
“Mr. Parker, we have met before. We used to play as children in fact. I am James, James Stringer.”  
“Young Stringer! It has been age since I have seen you. My apologies for not recognizing you. It is incredibly good to see you!” replied Sidney.  
“And you Mr. Parker. Well, I must be off. It has been a pleasure to see all of you. And it has been a pleasure to meet you Lady Susan and you Miss Heywood. Miss Heywood, I would very much like to discuss architecture with you while you are in Sanditon.”  
Charlotte watched Sidney looked between herself and Mr. Stringer with his brow furrowed.  
“Yes, thank you Mr. Stringer. We must find some time.”  
“I wish you all a pleasant afternoon.” Mr. Stringer then left but not before one last lingering look at Charlotte, which did not go unnoticed by Lady Susan, Mrs. Parker, or Sidney.   
“What a fine young man,” said Lady Susan. “And quite handsome. He seemed to take a liking to you Charlotte. Did you find him to be amiable?”  
Charlotte blushed and looked to the ground before replying, “Yes, very amiable.”  
“He will make a fine husband someday. Do you not think Charlotte?” added Mrs. Parker as she looked pointedly at Charlotte who still could not take her eyes off the ground.   
“I am sure he will be,” murmured Charlotte. Charlotte could still not bear to look up from the ground to Sidney even though she could feel his eyes on her.  
“Well, we must be off. It would not do to keep Lady Denham waiting,” Sidney suddenly said gruffly. In a softer gentler voice Sidney murmured, “Charlotte” as he extended his arm to her.  
“Thank you, Sidney,” replied Charlotte as she took his arm.   
Caroline and Susan shared a conspiratorial look and raised their eyebrows. “Everything was going to plan.”


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments

Hi Everyone, my apologies this is not an actual chapter. I am been receiving several comments about my story concerning Charlotte's age and this is something that I wanted to address. Several people have left comments that Charlotte is still very young to marry and or to be involved in a romance at her age with Sidney. You are correct. She is very young. As of right now, Sidney and Charlotte have a deep admiration for each other almost like a crush but perhaps a bit more. I debated on whether I wanted to include this because I feel that I am spoiling a part of my story but there will be a time jump of approximately eight years. Charlotte will be 23 and Sidney 27. This is when the majority of the romance will take place. I also wanted to add that women during this time period married younger than we do today. The average age of marriage for a women was between 17-20 years old, however marriage of minors was legal if both parties had reached the age of consent of common law marriage which for males was fourteen and females was twelve. If women were unmarried by the age of majority which was 21 they were often considered a spinster. There was a very small window where women were considered eligible to marry. I am not saying that this is right, but that is the way it was. Again, the majority of the serious romance will not happen until after the time jump. I planned MY story this way for a reason (which you will hopefully read soon).


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Sidney was still trying to gather his thoughts and feelings after seeing Charlotte speaking with Mr. Stringer. James Stringer was a year younger than Sidney and they had grown up with each other. Sidney had not seen James in at least five years and was surprised to find that he was still living in town. He had not liked the way that Mr. Stringer was looking at Charlotte.  
“Your family seems to be well acquainted with Mr. Stringer. Did you grow up with him Sidney?”  
“Yes, we played together as children, although I have not seen him for some years. Why do you ask Charlotte?”  
“I was just curious,” replied Charlotte. “Your sister taught me how to swim today.”  
“And how did you find it?”  
“It was wonderful. Although the bathing costume was heavy. I loved the feel of the water on my skin. I think if I lived here, I would go sea bathing every day,” replied Charlotte, a genuine smile lighting up her face. “Do you enjoy sea bathing Sidney? Diana said that she goes swimming with you and Arthur. Perhaps you, me, Arthur and Diana can go on a swim while I am here?”  
Sidney tensed at her innocent question and was surprised to find that he had been holding his breath. “That would be lovely Charlotte, however I am afraid that it would not be appropriate.”  
“Why not? Diana said that you swim with her.”  
“Well, Diana is my sister Charlotte.”  
“And?”  
“Well,” Sidney replied pondering on what he should say that would not make Charlotte feel embarrassed. “You are not my sister,” Sidney finally replied quietly to Charlotte. Sidney watched a beautiful flush spread as she realized what she had asked.  
“Oh, yes, I see. What an impertinent question. Please forgive me Mr. Parker.”  
“Oh, it is Mr. Parker now?” Sidney teased. “There is nothing to forgive Charlotte and you know that you can call me Sidney. When you say Mr. Parker, I look around for my father.”  
Charlotte smiled before turning her face towards the sun, “It feels so nice, Sidney do you think it would be terribly imprudent of me if I were to remove my bonnet? I wish to feel the sun on my face.”  
Sidney laughed as he watched Charlotte remove her bonnet and tilt her face up towards the sun.  
“It feels lovely. I never wear a bonnet when I am home and my skin because unfashionably freckled and tan. I need to be better about staying out of the sun.”  
Sidney tore his gaze from Charlotte and looked toward the ground before quietly murmuring, “I like your freckles.”  
Charlotte looked up at Sidney shyly. “Thank you, Sidney.” Charlotte watched Sidney blush and look down to his feet again. She decided it was probably best to change the subject.  
“I am very much looking forward to seeing Sanditon House and meeting Lady Denham.”  
Diana who had been following closely behind them over heard Charlotte and blurted out, “Why? Lady Denham is a miserable old woman. I do not think that she has a kind word for anyone.”  
“Diana Parker!” Mrs. Parker admonished while Lady Susan hid her laughter behind her fan.  
“Diana, you must not speak of Lady Denham that way. She is one of the few contributors of your brother’s Sanditon rejuvenation project. We must treat her with respect she deserves.”  
“Yes, mother,” Diana replied before turning to Charlotte and whispering under her breath. “Lady Denham is very opinionated and speaks her mind. Please do not mind if she says something offensive. She never has anything nice to say to me. If you give it back to her she will respect you more.”  
“Diana, you are making Charlotte nervous. Charlotte just be yourself and Diana is right if you give it back to her she will indeed respect and like you more.”  
“Does she like you Sidney?”  
“Well, she liked me when I was a boy. I cannot say if she still likes me. She tends to not think highly of the opposite sex.”  
“Whatever for?”  
“Well, Lady Denham was not born into the aristocracy. She married into it. It is said that when she was a young unmarried woman that she had fallen in love with a viscount and he with her. They both wanted to marry but his family had objections because she came from a poor family and had no dowry. Eventually the viscount passed Lady Denham who I believe was a Brereton at the time, over for a wealthy daughter of a duke. Soon after she married an entrepreneur with business ties in the West Indies. He died a few years into the marriage and left her his sizable fortune. Shortly after her first husband’s demise she married Lord Denham and has resided at Sanditon House ever since.”  
“I take it that Lord Denham is no longer with us?”  
“Yes, he passed on about ten years ago.”  
“And did he leave her with a large fortune as well?”  
“Yes, he did.”  
“Does Lady Denham have any children?”  
“Unfortunately, no”  
“Who will her estate and title go to?”  
“Lord Denham had a niece and nephew. Mr. Edward Denham and Miss Esther Denham. They are in fact stepsiblings. She also has a niece Miss Clara Brereton. She will most likely give it to one of them.”  
“And will I be meeting all of these people today?” Charlotte asked somewhat nervously.  
“My mother has informed me that Mr. Edward Denham and Miss Esther Denham are currently residing with Lady Denham so you will have the opportunity to meet them today. Miss Brereton is currently attending finishing school.”  
‘Lady Denham’s story sounds quite sad.”  
“How do you mean Charlotte?”  
“Well Sidney you said that her first love, the viscount, passed her over for a wealthier more titled young woman. That surely must have caused her considerable heartbreak. It could be why she is somewhat difficult to be around.”  
“I am afraid I do not understand Charlotte.”  
“I just believe that sometimes the ones that we find the cruelest in the world are the ones in the most need of kindness and love.”  
Sidney felt a soft smile cross his face. “Charlotte, I think that you are probably the most empathetic young lady I have ever met.”  
“I would say sympathetic not empathetic. I cannot be empathetic towards Lady Denham as I have never been in love and I have not been passed over in favor of another woman. I imagine that Lady Denham felt pain of the acutest kind. She must have been heartbroken.”  
“I had not thought of it that way Charlotte.”  
“Charlotte look,” Diana suddenly exclaimed. “Can you see it through the trees, it is Sanditon House!”  
Charlotte looked through the trees and was amazed by the sight. Settled beneath a grove of oak trees was a magnificent house made of stone. The house itself was on a beautiful estate with rolling hills that led down to a secluded beach. On the opposite side of the house Charlotte could see the stables and an extensive wooded area.  
“What a beautiful home. Does Lady Denham have several horses? I do not think that I have seen a bigger stable.”  
“Ah, yes she does have a few horses that she uses for travel. However, the inhabitants of the stables are mostly ass’s”  
“Ass, as in a donkey?”  
“Yes, she has quite a few of them. Lady Denham is notorious for extolling the benefit of ass milk. I believe Lady Denham drinks it every day.”  
“Hmm, and is she in good health?”  
“Yes, she is.”  
“Well then, she must be doing something right.”  
Sidney, Charlotte, and the rest of their company made their way down the cliffs to Sanditon House. They were greeted by a distinguished butler who led them into a dark drawing room. The drawing room was painted a dark color and Charlotte noticed a serpent has been painted on the drawing room floor. The room was also littered with various statues. As Charlotte took in the ominous room around her, she did not hear the lady of the house enter the room and greet  
“So, this is the young lady I have been hearing so much about,” said Lady Denham.  
Charlotte snapped to attention at the lady’s voice.  
“Yes, Lady Denham, this is Miss Charlotte Heywood of Willingdon. Sidney stayed with Miss Heywood’s family while our carriage was being repaired.  
“No doubt your family sent you here to acquire a husband of means then Miss Heywood,” Lady Denham said shrewdly. Charlotte looked to Sidney who looked uncomfortable.  
“I am but fourteen, almost fifteen Lady Denham. I have no thoughts of my marriage at all.”  
“Pish, I know plenty of girls that have been married and have had children at your age.”  
“My parents wish me to wait until I turn eighteen to come out in society my lady.”  
“Ah, yes, I hear that you have quite a large family Miss Heywood. How many brothers and sisters do you have?  
“At the moment I have eight siblings, but my mother is expecting again.”  
“Eight, soon to be nine siblings!” Lady Denham said incredulously. “And what does your father do Miss Heywood.”  
“He is a gentlemen mam. He owns a small estate.”  
“Which I suppose he farms?” asked Lady Denham.  
“Yes, mam.”  
“Well, being a farmer’s daughter with soon to be nine siblings you will have to marry well.”  
“That may be Lady Denham, but I wish to marry for love. If I were to find someone to love and marry, I can assure you that wealth would not come into. Money does not always lead to a happy life.”  
“Well money certainly helps. My, you are opinionated young women. Yet you are somewhat naïve. You have a lot to learn about this world Miss Heywood.”  
“Lady Denham,” Sidney interrupted the conversation. “I was just telling Charlotte about your asses. She is interested in the benefits of ass milk. Miss Heywood’s father has a dairy farm.”  
“Oh Miss Heywood, I would be happy to discuss my prize-winning asses with you. Perhaps with your extensive knowledge of the dairy business you may be able to provide some tips.”  
Grateful for the change of subject, Charlotte merely nodded before replying, “Yes, of course Lady Denham.”  
Lady Denham then started to escort her company into the dining room where the tea would take place. Charlotte then took Sidney’s arm as he led her into the dining room.  
“You did very well Charlotte. I can tell that she likes you. The worst should be over now.”  
“Thank you, Sidney, I am glad you are here with me.”  
“Always Charlotte,” Sidney replied.  
When they entered the dining room Charlotte saw that two people were already in the dining room.  
“Ah, yes I believe that you have all met, except for Miss Heywood of course, my late husband’s niece and nephew. This is Mr. Edward Denham and Miss Esther Denham.”  
The company said their greetings before the Denham siblings approached Charlotte. Mr. Edward seemed to be approximately Sidney’s age possibly a few years older. He was tall with curly hair. He was a handsome gentleman, but his features carried a coldness and disingenuousness that Charlotte found suspiscous. Miss Esther Denham was slightly older than Charlotte. She had vibrant red hair and carried herself with confidence. She too seemed cold like her stepbrother.   
“Edward, Esther, this is Miss Charlotte Heywood from Willingdon. She is a guest of the Parker’s for a few weeks. Mr. Sidney Parker stayed with Miss Heywood’s family while their carriage was being prepared.”  
Esther simply nodded to Charlotte while Edward’s eyes had fixed on Charlotte as he approached and took her hand in his own and placed a lingering kiss on her hand. “Enchanted.” Edward murmured as his gaze raked up and down Charlotte’s body Charlotte. Charlotte felt Sidney tense beside her and looked up to see him glaring at Edward.  
“Oh, I see,” said Edward quietly as he looked between Charlotte and Sidney. Sidney growled before looking away. Charlotte hoped that he would not leave her side. She did not want to be alone around Edward Denham.  
“Come, let us have some tea,” Lady Denham suddenly exclaimed. Lady Denham led the party over to a long table that was heaped with cakes and sandwiches. She had never been to a tea that was so elaborate. Charlotte had been placed near the head of the table between Sidney and Edward Denham and across from Lady Susan.  
Lady Susan was the first to start a conversation. “This visit is Miss Heywood’s first time seeing the sea. She even went sea bathing this morning with Diana.”  
“And how did you find it Charlotte. I am myself take a tumbler of sea water every day for medicinal purposes as well a tumbler of ass milk I am assuming Miss Diana taught you to swim.”  
“Yes, it was wonderful, the ocean is so beautiful, and Diana is a most accomplished teacher,” Charlotte said smiling down at Diana who was on the opposite end of the table next to her mother.  
“Charlotte will soon be swimming every day I should think Lady Denham,” replied Diana.  
“It’s so difficult to find the words to describe the majesty of the ocean. Do you remember Sir Walter Scott’s lines on the sea?  
“No, I do not recall him writing anything about the sea.”  
“Hmm, I could have sworn he wrote something about the sea, “ replied Edward.  
“Charlotte is extremely well-read Edward, I think she would know,” said Sidney. Charlotte smiled at Sidney before turning back to Edward.  
“Are you an advocate for sea bathing?”  
“I am Miss Heywood. The bracing shock of the first plunge! And the incomparable feeling of freedom and lightness, the ocean bearing you up when you give yourself to it fearlessly.” Edward then lowered his head and whispered into her ear, “The delicate play of the currants over your naked limbs. Nothing can give one such a sense of wellbeing”  
Charlotte shocked found herself at a loss for words when Lady Denham spoke up yet again.  
“Yes, well Miss Heywood see that you pursue your share of lady-like pursuits in addition to sea bathing. You would not do well to end up like that little heathen in the making down there,” Lady Denham said as she eyed Diana in the corner with somewhat of a mischievous twinkle in her eye.  
“I would rather be a heathen than a boring lady.”  
“Hush Diana,” Mrs. Parker scolded. “Lady Denham please excuse my most sincere apology...”  
Mrs. Parker was cut off by Lady Denham raising her hand. “No apology is needed; I was simply trying to provoke little Miss Diana. I can imagine if I had been blessed with children that I would have a daughter just like Diana.”  
Charlotte watched as Diana and Lady Denham smiled at each other. Despite the provocative way they spoke to one another she could see that they were very fond of each other.  
“I think that sea bathing could be a very lady-like pursuit. It would just take some preparation,” Charlotte said suddenly.  
“Interesting, how do you mean Miss Heywood,” replied Lady Denham  
“Well, I have learned that while both men and women enjoy sea bathing, they cannot enjoy the activity together.” Charlotte paused to look at Sidney who gave her an encouraging smile.  
“I think when the sea bathing is set up in Sanditon that it should be in different areas. A section of the sea where the men can swim and a section where the women can swim. There should also be a place where women can change privately from their regular clothes into their bathing costumes. I was thinking that perhaps there can be a bathing machine for the women that can be carried out to sea by a horse. The back of the bathing machine could have steps leading down into the ocean. I also think that it would be beneficial to have something of a swim expert in the sea with both the men and women. If your goal is to draw people to Sanditon by offering sea bathing, then you should have someone who is within the swimming area of the patrons to help them in case anything should go awry. On another note, you could also hire men and women proficient in swimming and they could teach the adults and children how to swim. Oh, and something needs to be done about the bathing costumes. They are far too heavy. They need to be made of a lighter material. When I put my bathing costume on this morning I felt as if I was going to sink to the bottom of the sea!”  
Lady Denham stared at Charlotte. “You have quite the mind for business Miss Heywood. It is too bad that you were born a woman and not a man. I think that you could make quite the name for yourself.”  
“Perhaps one day women will be on equal footing with men. It does not seem right that women are so often oppressed and limited as to their choices.”  
“Very prettily said my dear, but I am afraid that it is what it is. Women are considered inferior and secondary to men.”  
Charlotte took a deep breath before saying, “Well, just because something is a certain way doesn’t mean it should be. I believe we have the power to change our fates. We simply have to choose to fight for it.”  
The table was silent for a few moments. Charlotte looked across the table at Lady Susan and Mrs. Parker and Diana who were both beaming with pride at her. Lord Babbington and Esther were both grinning while Edward Denham wore a scowl on his face. She turned to look at Lady Denham and felt Sidney squeeze her hand under the table and felt a shiver run down her spine at the touch of his hand  
Lady Denham looked at Charlotte shrewdly before saying, “I think that I like Miss Heywood. You remind me of myself in younger days.”  
Charlotte smiled and the conversation turned towards plans for the renovation of Sanditon. Tea ended about an hour later and the Parker party started to walk home. Again, Sidney took Charlotte’s hand.  
“Well, I think that went well,” said Sidney.  
“I hope so, I was nervous.”  
“Lady Denham can be a fearsome woman to behold but I can tell that she liked you. I knew she would. How could anyone not like you Charlotte?”  
“I feel the same way about you Sidney.”  
Charlotte and Sidney continued to walk back to the Parker residence together their arms entwined as they gazed at each other unaware of the world around them.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, I apologize that it has been awhile since I posted a chapter. I am trying to get on a schedule of posting at least twice a week on Tuesdays and Thursdays.
> 
> I wanted to address something that has been coming up in the comments. Several readers have expressed that they do not like that Charlotte is so young. Charlotte is young and so is Sidney. The majority of their romance will not take place until later when they are older. I do want to say that while Charlotte and Sidney are both young it was not uncommon during this time to court and marry at a young age. I am not saying that it was right just that it was common for that time period. As I previously stated the majority and serious romance will take place when they are older. I hope that you all love and continue reading this story and I promise that I will get on a more consistent writing schedule!

The following morning Charlotte woke early and decided to go for a swim. She had asked Diana to go with her, but Diana had been too tired and had decided that she would sleep in. Charlotte was ever so excited about the dress fitting today and needed something to distract herself. She had never had a dress of her very own and was excited that it was to be a ball gown even if she was only going to be attending the ball for an hour. The modiste that Lady Susan used was the finest in London and had been trained in France. Charlotte could hardly believe that such a woman would be designing and making a dress for her. Lady Susan, not having any children of her own was sparing no expense on the dresses that were to be made for herself and Diana. Charlotte wondered what color would look best on her. Her sister Allison had always said that she looked exceptionally fine in light purples and hoped that the modiste would carry fabrics in that color. The sun was not fully up when Charlotte made her way down the dune path towards the cove. Charlotte quickly undressed down to her chemise. She looked down at the heavy bathing costume and decided against wearing it. She was alone and did not have anyone with her to help if needed and felt that the heavy costume would only hinder her if something were to happen. Charlotte again checked around her to make sure that there was no one about before wading into the water. She was happy to find that the water was calm and that there were barely any waves. The sea looked like a lake, glassy and calm with the first specks of morning light reflecting off the water. Charlotte lay in the water floating on her back, feeling the cool water lapping over her skin as the seagulls cawed overhead. Charlotte, who never seemed to be alone here in Sanditon or at home basked in the peaceful solitude. She loved her family and enjoyed the Parker’s company but there was never a moment where she had a moment when she could think or just be. Charlotte, who was lost in her thoughts in the cool relaxing water had not realized that someone was on the beach and did not notice until the person came crashing into the water. At the sudden noise, Charlotte quickly pulled herself under the water so that only her head could be seen above the water. Charlotte looked towards the source of the sound and was mortified to see an equally mortified Sidney looking back at her.

“Charlotte, what on earth on you doing out here alone? Why is Diana not with you?”

“I, I, Diana was tired and decided to sleep in. I thought that if I stayed in the shallow water it would be fine.”

“What are you doing up at such an hour? I thought that there would be no one here.”

“I was excited. Lady Susan is having her dressmaker come and design ball gowns for Diana and me. I could not sleep and thought that a swim would distract me. Oh, this is horrifying I must go.”

Charlotte started to swim towards the shoreline when she realized that she did not have her bathing costume on. Nervously she turned back to Sidney who was watching her to make sure that she got back to the shore safely.

“Sidney, you need to turn around.”

“Why? I need to make sure that you can get back to the shore.”

Charlotte blushed and said, “Sidney, the bathing costume was so heavy that I decided against wearing it. I am only in my chemise.”

Charlotte watched Sidney’s eyes widen and look over to her bare shoulder before he stammered, “Oh, I see.”

“Perhaps you should go in first Sidney and I will follow once you have left?”

“That would not be a good idea either Charlotte.”

“Why not?”

“Well, I tend to swim without clothes, that is to say I am naked,” Sidney replied.

Charlotte widened her eyes. “Oh dear, I will leave now. You will turn around Sidney and will remain with your eyes on the horizon until I tell you it is safe to turn around. Do you understand Sidney?”

“Yes Charlotte,” Sidney replied breathlessly as he turned towards the horizon.

As soon as Sidney turned his back to her, Charlotte swam as fast as she could towards the shoreline. Her legs felt like lead as she heaved herself out of the water and quickly went to dress. Luckily, she has packed another chemise and donned that before she put her day dress over it. Once she was completely dressed, Charlotte looked over her shoulder to see Sidney still looking towards the horizon.

“You can turn around now Sidney,” Charlotte called.

Charlotte watched as Sidney turned and looked back at her. Her eyes caught his for a moment and stilled and for a moment it was if she could not breathe. He continued to hold her stare until she turned around and ran towards the safety of the dunes.

Sidney had not expected this today. Like Charlotte, Sidney also had trouble sleeping and decided that he needed some bracing exercise to distract himself from the thoughts that swirled inside his mind. He had sent an urgent letter to Eliza the previous morning detailing that he had traveled to Sanditon and apologized profusely for leaving London without informing her. Eliza, although he was quite taken with her, was a temperamental woman and he was anxious about receiving her response. She was due to arrive in Sanditon next week for the mid-summers ball where he would finally propose to her. He had had the ring picked out for months. It was a single diamond in a gold band. Sidney could not afford much but was determined to buy a high-quality diamond. He hoped that Eliza would like it. Her father was a renowned merchant and was able to provide her with the best and most expensive lace, fabric and jewels and Sidney had a sneaking suspicion that the ring would not live up to what she had imagined. He had wanted to give Eliza his maternal grandmother’s engagement ring. It was a champagne pearl surrounded by diamonds in a Welsh gold band. When he asked for the ring both his mother and father had refused him. They did not want him to propose or marry Eliza. They did not think her to be a good match for their son. The Parker parents had never wanted their children’s marriages to be transactional or based on anything but the deepest love, affection, respect, and trust. It had hurt Sidney when they refused him the ring and it had made him second guess his feelings for Eliza. 

Sidney’s mind despite being filled with thoughts of Eliza and their impending engagement and nuptials was also filled with thoughts of Charlotte which confused him deeply. He loved being close to Charlotte and to hear her speak about all the things she wanted in her life. Despite being only fourteen, she possessed a maturity and clarity and forthrightness that he found refreshing. He admired the fact that she had aspirations in life other than marrying and that she knew about foreign lands, history, and philosophy. Sidney knew that every time that he was with her, he would learn something new. He loved to watch her when she would explain things and how her eyes would alight with passion. Sidney would never dare to admit it, but he thought Charlotte was beautiful. He felt guilty thinking about her in this way as she was so young, but he adored her wild brown curly hair and the freckles on her nose and the dimple in her chin. Whoever she was to marry in the future would be a lucky man indeed. At the thought of Charlotte married, Sidney inwardly winced and felt a feeling of hurt prickle through his being. 

As he arrived at the cove he quickly undressed, not noticing the neat piles of clothes on a nearby rock and ran out into the sea and quickly dove beneath the waves. It was not until he resurfaced that he realized that he was not alone. As he wiped the salt water from his eyes, he realized quickly that the person who was swimming in the water was Charlotte. He heard himself ask why she there by herself and why she was swimming at such an hour. She responded that she too was looking for a distraction. Sidney did not know what do in the current predicament and was relieved when Charlotte started to come up with a plan. He was confused when she told him to turn around. The bathing costume would cover everything from her neck to her ankles so why was she concerned that he would see her. He had already seen her in her breeches multiple times. When she replied that she was in fact not wearing her bathing costume and only in her chemise, Sidney realized that he could see that her chemise had slipped, and her shoulder lay bare to his gaze. He heard himself murmur a response as he continued to stare at her. He then heard her ask for him to get out of the water and he was embarrassed to admit to her that he himself was without clothes. He saw her eyes widen before she instructed him to turn towards the horizon so that she could swim to the shore and change. He heard her call that it was safe for him to turn around. As he turned, their gazes locked, and it was as if time has slipped away. Eventually Charlotte turned and ran away from him towards the dunes.

Charlotte returned to the quiet Parker house where it was obvious that everyone was still sleeping. She asked one of the maids Betsy if a bath could be drawn up for her in her room. Charlotte went up to her room and closed the door quietly behind her. She did not want to wake anyone. Charlotte sat down on the bed and put her face in her hands. If anyone had seen what happened at the cove, her reputation would have been ruined, she would most likely be forced to have married Sidney and would have ruined his life and upcoming engagement to Miss Rutherford.

“You need to be more careful Charlotte,” Charlotte quietly scolded herself. Oh, what Sidney must think of her swimming alone in the early morning with nothing on but her thin chemise. Charlotte did not think that she would be able to look him in the eye when she saw him next. Luckily, she had a few hours before she would see him as he was not due to arrive until lunch. Charlotte decided she would take a quick bath and perhaps take a walk along the cliff tops to clear her head. She expected that the family would be up in a few hours’ time. Betsy then arrived with the hip bath and started to fill it with hot water. Diana had gifted Charlotte with an assortment of soaps made by a local artisan and some that her father had brought from Antigua. Charlotte picked up a small brick of soap and brought it to her nose. It was lovely and light, but she could not identify the scent.

“Betsy, what is the scent in this soap? It smells heavenly,” said Charlotte as she held the soap out to Betsy.

“That is coconut Miss Heywood. It grows in Antigua. It is lovely isn’t it? Mr. Parker always brings some back for Miss Diana and Mrs. Parker when he comes back from Antigua.”  
“Coconut! I have heard of it. I did not expect it to smell this wonderful.”

“Yes Miss Heywood, the soap itself has pieces of coconut in it and it is mixed with shea butter and rose oils to help keep the skin moisturized. It is a favorite of Mrs. Parker’s. Your bath is ready Miss Heywood. I have laid some towels here for you after you are finished. Will you be needing me to dress your hair Miss?”

“Oh, that is not necessary Betsy. I would not want to take you from Diana or Mrs. Parker,” Charlotte replied.

“Oh, it is no trouble at all Miss. Mrs. Parker has her own ladies’ maid and Miss Diana rarely lets me near her hair and I would be ever so grateful for the practice.”

“Then, I will be happy to let you dress my hair. I will let you know once I am finished.”  
“Yes, Miss,” replied Betsy as she turned and closed the door behind her.

Charlotte quickly undressed and sat in the bath. The soap did indeed smell divine. She wondered if this is what Antigua smelled like. She lathered the soap in her hands and washed her herself and used the same soap to wash her hair. Once she was done bathing, she lay in the warm water thinking about the morning’s events. She was beginning to have feelings for Sidney that were not of a brotherly or friendly nature and she had suspicions that he may have some sort of feelings for her as well. She had overheard Mr. Parker and Sidney discussing Miss Rutherford. She was to be arriving for the mid-summer’s ball the following week and Sidney would be proposing the night of the ball. ‘He is nearly an engaged man Charlotte, you can and will not develop feelings for him. It will make it even more difficult when he officially belongs to another.’ Charlotte thought. Charlotte decided that it would be best to distance herself from him while staying with the Parkers. There would be no more walking with him along the cliff-tops and she would need to cancel the riding excursion that they planned. Satisfied with her plan Charlotte exited the bath, dried herself off and wrapped herself in a robe before calling in Betsy to do her hair.  
Betsy was truly accomplished at her work and Charlotte could hardly recognize herself once Betsy had finished. Her hair was curled to perfection and one ringlet curled over Charlotte’s left shoulder. When it was time for Charlotte to dress, Betsy suggested that Charlotte wear a corset.  
“I have never worn a corset before Betsy. I have heard that they are terribly uncomfortable.”  
“Yes, they can be miss but it would do you well to get used to wearing them. You will have to wear them every day when you are a true and proper lady out in society. I will only tie the stays loosely at first. In any case I do not feel that it is healthy to tighten the corset too much. It can make it difficult to breathe. You have such a fine form Miss; it will not take much to accentuate it.”

“Perhaps not today but for the ball would you Betsy? If you have enough time will you also do my hair for the ball?”

“Of course, Miss, I shall be look forward to it. Well now that your hair is done, I will remove the water and give you a moment to dress. If you need anything else Miss, please call.” 

“Of course, Betsy. I do appreciate your help. And Betsy?”

“Yes Miss Heywood?”

“Please do call me Charlotte. I would like us to become friends while I am here.”

“Charlotte it is then,” replied Betsy before leaving the room.

Charlotte quickly dressed in a soft white muslin dress with blue flowers and then headed downstairs. The house was still quiet, but she was surprised to find Lady Susan was in the drawing room sipping on a cup of tea.

“Good Morning Charlotte, I trust that you slept well.”

“Yes, Auntie Susan, I did. Did you sleep well.”

“I am afraid that I did not. I find it difficult sleeping the first few nights away from home. I find the third night is when I settle in and am finally able to sleep. Are you excited for you dress fitting today?”

“Yes, very much so. I cannot thank you enough.”

“Oh, my dear it is no trouble. She will not be here until after lunch I am afraid. I have arranged for her and some of her seamstresses to stay at the local inn so that they will have a place to work on the dresses.”

“Will you be having a dress made for yourself?”

“Yes, for myself and Caroline, Mrs. Parker that it is.”

“How lovely.”

“Charlotte, would you like to take a walk into town with me? I would like to go to the book shop, and I would like some company.”

“Of course, let me just get my things.”

“Very well, I will meet you on front.”

Charlotte went to get her spencer and reticule and met Lady Susan out in the front garden. Charlotte did not get much exercise from her swim that morning and was looking for towards the walk with Lady Susan.

As they started to walk towards town, Lady Susan took Charlotte’s arm and asked, “Caroline tells me that you have a desire to travel. If you could go any place in the world where would it be?”

“Yes, I would love to travel,” Charlotte replies. “I think that I would like to go to Greece or perhaps Iceland.”

“Well I have never been to Iceland, but I have been to Greece and it is lovely. I think my favorite place to travel other than France would have to be Italy.”

“Oh, yes I have heard that Italy is lovely.”

“I went there on my wedding trip with my late husband. We stayed in Rome for six months. Though I have a fondness for London, I think Rome is one of the most beautiful cities in the world.”

“How long were you and Lord Worchester married?” Charlotte inquired.

“We were married for eighteen years before he became ill and passed on about three years ago.”

“I am so sorry Auntie Susan.”

“Thank you, Charlotte, our marriage was not a love match in the beginning, but it grew into one. He was a good deal older than me and I never thought that we could find anything in common, but we did. He was a good man. I do miss him,” Lady Susan replied as they walked along the cliff top.

“Would you ever remarry Auntie Susan?”

“If a gentlemen were to come along that I could love then yes, I believe that I would consider remarrying. However, I believe that I have had my love. I do not think anything would come close to the love I had and still hold for Robert.”

“Do you ever get lonely?”

“Yes, but I am not always lonely. Caroline and her husband are like my siblings and I consider and love Tom, Sidney, Diana and Arthur like they were my own children. Sometimes life does not always turn out the way we expected or planned but it does not mean it is not a good life. You just need to let go of the life you imagined and live the life that you have. Sometimes it will turn out greater than you even imagine.”

“I imagine a great many things. I have been so often told to reign in my imagination, that it will only lead to disappointment.”

“No Charlotte, never let go of that. Life is hard enough and as women, imagination is like hope and me must never let go of that if we are to survive in this world. Now, enough of the melodramatics will you be purchasing a book at the shop today?

Charlotte and Lady Susan continued walking into town discussing a great manner of topics. It was mid-morning when they reached the book shop, and they were surprised to find Lord Babbington and Mr. Crowe standing in front of the hotel across the street from the book shop. Charlotte said a silent prayer that Sidney had not told them of the events from this morning. 

Lord Babbington approached with Mr. Crowe at his side.

“Good Morning Lady Susan, Miss Heywood. How are you this fine morning?”

“Very well, Lord Babbington, Charlotte and I were just heading to the book shop. Would you and Mr. Crowe like to join us?”

“Yes, we would love to. We are just waiting for Sidney to get back from his morning swim, but he should be back shortly. May we meet you inside the shop?” replied Lord Babbington.

“Yes of course, come Charlotte let us see what treasures we can find in the shop.”

Charlotte and Lady Susan made the way into the book shop where Charlotte was pleasantly surprised to find an assortment of fine books ranging in topics from philosophy to romance. She was also happy to see a small music section and was perusing sheet music when she heard the bell chime above the door announcing that the store had another patron. Charlotte did not look up but heard Sidney greet Lady Susan and waited with apprehension as she heard and felt him walk over to her.

“Good Morning Charlotte,” Sidney breathed.

Without looking up from the sheet music Charlotte simply whispered, “Good Morning Sidney,” in reply.

“Charlotte, please look at me,” asked Sidney.

Charlotte raised her head and looked Sidney in the eyes.

“I am sorry that I ambushed you at the cove this morning. I know that I took you by surprise at for that I am sorry. I apologize if I embarrassed you in any way.”

Charlotte looked at Sidney and felt a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “Why should I be embarrassed Sidney? I was the one that was somewhat clothed.”

Charlotte saw Sidney’s face flush with embarrassment before her said, “Well, quite right Charlotte.” He paused before adding, “Can we still be friends and move past this?”

Charlotte smiled, “Yes Sidney, of course we can still be friends.”

“Excellent, now what is it that you are purchasing today?”

Charlotte, Lady Susan, Sidney, Lord Babbington and Mr. Crowe all left the shop about and hour later. Charlotte had picked out some sheet music for her sister Allison and one of Jane Austen’s novels for herself and Sidney had graciously offered to pay for the items. Charlotte had said no repeatedly but Sidney would hear none of it.  
.   
“But I can never repay you. It is too much. There is nothing that I can give in return”

“I don’t want you to repay me Charlotte. It is a gift. I want you to have them.”

“Well, thank you Sidney, it is most generous of you. Allison will be delighted with the music.”

“And will you be delighted with Jane Austen’s latest Charlotte?”

“Only if there is a happily ever after, which I am sure there will be, it is Jane Austen after all. I think that real life is hard enough on its own. Fictional characters should at least live happy lives.”

“I could not agree more Charlotte,” Sidney replied as he smiled at Charlotte.

Sidney and Charlotte continued to converse about novels and literature and did not notice a large carriage that had stopped in front of the hotel. Sidney and Charlotte were only drawn out of their world when a figure stepped in front of them and said “Sidney?”

Sidney looked towards the voice and Charlotte watched as the blood drained out of Sidney’s face. Charlotte looked towards the blond woman and felt an instant feeling of dread. Charlotte watched Sidney walk over to the woman greet her before turning back to her. His eyes shown with guilt and her hurt as he introduced the lady.

“Miss Rutherford, please allow me to introduce to Miss Heywood. I stayed with Miss Heywood’s family while the family’s carriage was being repaired.”

Sidney then seemed at a lost for words and could not complete the introduction.

“Sidney seems to have forgotten his manners Miss Hardwood?”

“It is Heywood, Charlotte Heywood.”

“Well Miss Heywood, I am sure that Sidney has told you much about me. I am Miss Rutherford, Miss Eliza Rutherford.”


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fell asleep before I got a chance to post last night. This is a short chapter but has been so much fun to write!

Charlotte walked slowly toward the woman and curtsied, “It is lovely to meet you Miss Rutherford. Sidney has told me a great deal about you. I am sure that we will become fast friends.”

“You address Mr. Parker by his first name Miss Heywood. How familiar,” Eliza commented with an arched brow.

“Pray, tell me how you know the Parker family and Sidney so well.”

“Miss Rutherford, I just told you, I stayed with the Heywood’s while the carriage was being repaired…” Sidney started to say before Eliza interrupted him.

“Oh yes that little backwater town that you referred to…what was it again Sidney Wellington?” Eliza inquired snidely.

Charlotte bristled at the young woman’s tone. “Why was she being so hostile? Was it all because she called Sidney by his first name? He had asked her to,” thought Charlotte.

“Willingdon Miss Rutherford,” Charlotte replied.

“Well you must certainly be delighted that such a family as the Parkers’ have invited you to stay with them. What sort of business is your father in Charlotte? Oh, that is if I can call you Charlotte. It does seem to be the trend with you to call people you barely know by their first name,” replied Miss Rutherford, a sickly-sweet smile plastered to her face.

Charlotte looked to Sidney before replying. He was looking down at his feet, his full lips set into a stern line.

“My father is a gentleman Miss Rutherford. He owns a small estate about two hours north of here.”

“And tell me Charlotte what does he do with his estate.”

“He farms it. It is a dairy and vegetable farm,” Charlotte said her voiced edged with pride.

“How lovely. And how long will you be staying in Sanditon?”

Charlotte growing tired of the conversation replied, “I have been here for a few days and plan to stay for three weeks.”

“Well, that is too bad that you will not be joining us for the whole season. While Sanditon does not compare to Brighton it must certainly be an exciting place to visit for a country mouse like yourself. You must make sure you sample all of the delights of Sanditon while you are here.”

Two other ladies around the same age as Miss Rutherford had made their way out of the same carriage that Eliza had exited and were snickering behind their fans at the exchange.  
Charlotte was never one to back down from a bully but found herself at a loss for words after Miss Rutherford’s set down of her. She looked to Sidney whose face was straining with barely controlled anger. ‘Would Sidney come to her defense?’ Charlotte thought. To Charlotte’s great relief, she heard Lady Susan approach from behind her.

“Miss Rutherford, how lovely to see you. I see you have met our charming Miss Heywood.”  
Charlotte watched Eliza and her companions eyes widen as they realized that the most popular and coveted lady of the ton was speaking with them.

“Lady Susan, I did not realize that you would be in Sanditon so soon. I had heard that you were not expected to be here until next week for the mid-summers ball.”

“Well, I decided to leave early and spend more time with my dear friend Mrs. Parker. I am fortunate enough to have come when dear Charlotte was visiting,” gesturing to Charlotte

“How nice.” Eliza replied through narrowed eyes. “I do hope that Charlotte’s country manners have not offended you Lady Susan. From what Sidney has told me albeit briefly about her she is not used to polite society.”

“That is enough Eliza!” scolded Sidney.

“Oh Sidney, I am just teasing.”

“Charlotte has been nothing but the epitome of a young lady Miss Rutherford and her country manners as you called them are charming and genuine. I cannot say the same for other young ladies of my acquaintance.”

Eliza and her friends had the audacity to look affronted by Lady Susan’s obvious set down of their character.

Eliza flushed and cleared her throat before saying, “Quite, Lady Susan. Please excuse me and my friends. We are on are way to the local haberdashery to see if there is anything worth purchasing.”

“Good day Miss Rutherford. I hope that you have a pleasant rest of your day. Charlotte, that reminds me, we must be on our way back to the Parker household. We do not want to be late for Madame Leduc!”

Eliza who had started to walk towards the haberdashery quickly whirled around and said “Madame Leduc? I have been trying to get an appointment with her for months. She is the finest modiste in London,” her eyes wide with excitement.

“Oh yes, I only used the most talented modistes and seamstresses in London. Madame Leduc is designing a dress for Charlotte as well. I am sure that Charlotte will be the bell of the mid summer’s ball.”

“Oh, I am sure she will be with Madame Leduc designing her dress. By chance, would she have time to make some adjustments to my gown for the ball? I believe the mid-summer’s ball will a very special occasion for Mr. Parker and me and I do think my dress needs some more embellishments”

Charlotte frowned at Eliza, ‘What a bold request’ she thought to herself. She looked to Lady Susan who had narrowed her eyes at Eliza, but the smile did not leave her face. “Well, Miss Rutherford, I hired Madame Leduc and her seamstresses to make dresses for myself, Mrs. Parker, Charlotte and Diana. I doubt she will have time to make any adjustments to your gown, but you are more than welcome to ask her. She is due at the Parker household around one o’clock. You are more than welcome to come for tea and may ask her then.”

“And may I be so bold as to bring my friends Lady Susan?”

“As it is not my household, I think it would best to only allow you. With so many people it will be crowded.”

“Oh, that is too bad, but I do understand. My friends will just have to entertain themselves while I am at tea.”

“Well then, it is settled. We will meet you for tea at one o’clock. Mr. Parker, you and your friends will of course be joining us?”

Lord Babbington and Mr. Crowe who has been watching the passive aggressive exchange with keen interest started at the mention of their names.

“Lady Susan, we would not miss it for the world!” replied Mr. Crowe with a grin. “May I escort you and Miss Charlotte back to the Parker house.”

“I thank you Mr. Crowe for you gallantry but Charlotte and I will manage just fine. Charlotte, are you ready to go?”

“Yes, Auntie Susan,” replied Charlotte. Out of the corner of her eye Charlotte say Eliza grimace at Charlotte’s familiarity with Lady Susan. She clearly wanted to be in the lady’s good graces.

“And Charlotte, did you thank Mr. Parker for the book and music that he purchased for you?”

Charlotte looked to Lady Susan inquisitively as Lady Susan had heard her thank Mr. Parker earlier. Charlotte turned to Sidney who was red as a beet and murmured, “Thank you again Sidney.”

“Of course, Charlotte, it was my pleasure.”

Charlotte turned towards Lady Susan but not before she saw the venomous glare that Eliza shot her and Sidney.

“Until this afternoon then Miss Rutherford,” called Lady Susan as she took hold of Charlotte’s arm and led her towards the cliff path to the Parker home.

As soon as they were out of earshot of the company Lady Susan said, “Charlotte, Miss Rutherford was unspeakably rude, and she should not have spoken to you in such a way. I can scarcely believe that a young woman of her upbringing would speak to another human being like that. I hope that you do not take anything that she says to heart. She is merely jealous of you.”

“No, I will not take what she said to heart. I have had to tolerate my fair share of rudeness. What I do not understand is why. Did I do something to offend her.”

“Eliza Rutherford has always considered herself a cut above the company. She does not have a title, but her father is a wealthy merchant, and she has had access to everything her heart desired. I am not sure if you know but Sidney is one of the most sought-after bachelors in the beau monde. Sidney and Eliza met as children right here in Sanditon in fact. I do not remember them being particularly close but when they met again in London about a year ago, Sidney quickly fell for her looks and charm and Eliza was happy to have landed the most wanted man in London.”

“Forgive me Auntie Susan, but what does this have to do with me and why would Miss Rutherford be jealous?”

“Charlotte, it may not be obvious to you, but Sidney is very fond of you. He has always been a very private person and keeps his emotion to himself. I have never seen him more joyful then when he is around you. I think that Eliza can see this as well.”

“How could she see that? I was in her company for only five minutes.”

“I do believe that Miss Rutherford tends to be jealous but please do not distress about what I am about to tell you Charlotte. When Sidney returned to London after staying in Willingdon, he must have spoken to his friends of you. In fact, it seemed as if he could speak of nothing but you. One of Sidney’s friends, I am guessing Mr. Crowe, was at an event, well into his cups and started talking about the country girl that Sidney was enamored with. I know that you know nothing of the gossip of the ton, but loose talk tends to spread like wildfire. It reached Eliza’s ears and then coupled with Sidney’s letter she decided to come to Sanditon early. I do not think she knew that you would be here, and your presence may have caught her off guard.”

“But Auntie Susan, I am no threat to her. No matter what Sidney has said we are simply friends, nothing more. I have known from the day that I met him of his intentions with Miss Rutherford. I would never want to interfere in their relationship.”

“Sometimes Charlotte the best love stories begin with friendship. May I ask how you feel about Sidney?”

“Oh, Auntie Susan. I am so very confused. I feel that I have found a kindred spirit in Sidney. He is so unlike anyone I have ever met.”

“I thought as much Charlotte. I believe he feels the same way about you. However, Sidney is a stubborn being and he is probably fighting his feelings as much as I see you are especially as you are still so young. Whatever happens please know that you will always have me as a friend.”

“Thank you, Auntie Susan,” said Charlotte as they walked the path to the front door of the Parker house. “Would you mind terribly if I joined in a few moments. I need a few minutes to myself.”

“That is completely fine Charlotte, take as much time as you need.”

With that Lady Susan turned and walked into the house leaving Charlotte on her own. Charlotte walked towards to the back garden to the field of wildflowers. There was a particular grove of trees that was surrounded by a blanket of blue bells. Charlotte sat beneath the tree and thought about this morning’s events. Charlotte was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear anyone approaching from behind her.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Lady Susan watched Charlotte walk down to the wildflower field located behind the Parker house. ‘What bad luck that Miss Rutherford had come to Sanditon early’ she thought. Shaking her head, she walked into the house to deliver the news of Eliza’s early arrival to Caroline.  
Susan walked into the front sitting room where she found Mrs. Parker sipping a cup of tea and reading a novel while Mr. Parker sat in his favorite armchair near the fire smoking his pipe and reading the newspaper.  
“Good Morning Caroline, I am afraid that I am the bearer of bad tidings this morning. Charlotte and I walked to the village this morning and Miss Rutherford has arrived early in Sanditon.”  
Caroline looked up at her dearest friend in surprise. “Surely, you jest Susan. Miss Rutherford loathes to leave London. She would not come to Sanditon early.”  
Susan sat down beside her dearest friend and replied, “Well, indeed she has as Charlotte and I encountered her in front of the book shop this morning. In fact, Sidney and his friends were outside of the hotel and accompanied us to the shop. Sidney even purchased items for Miss Heywood. It was after we exited the book shop that we ran into Miss Rutherford.”  
“And was Sidney pleased to see her?” inquired Caroline her eyes wide.  
“I do not believe he was. Her behavior was appalling, and she could not have been ruder or more condescending to Charlotte.”  
Caroline snapped her book shut and said, “Oh goodness Susan, what on earth did she say?”  
“She called Willingdon a backwater town and explicitly stated that Charlotte was a nobody from the country.”  
“Poor Charlotte. I have never liked Eliza or the influence she has over my son,” said Caroline after emitting a long-exasperated sigh. “I do hope that you put her in her place Susan. She had no right to say such things to Charlotte. Did Sidney come to Charlotte’s defense.”   
“Sidney spent most of the altercation staring at his boots, but he did scold Miss Rutherford, but she paid him no heed. And of course, I defended her, but I am afraid that in doing so I have placed a target on Charlotte’s back. I must tell you Caroline that there has been talk in London that Sidney has fallen in love with a country girl and will indeed not be asking Miss Rutherford to marry him. I believe that this is the cause of her early arrival in Sanditon.”  
“Oh dear, but how could anyone in London know of Charlotte?”  
“It seems as if Sidney had spoken of Charlotte to his friends and one of them if not both were gossiping saying that Sidney had fallen in love with a country girl.”  
“Well, this may not be a bad thing Susan. This may be the catalyst to drive Sidney and Eliza apart.”  
“That may be, but Miss Rutherford is not going down without a fight based on her treatment of Charlotte this morning. I do fear what this kind of gossip will do to Charlotte’s reputation.”  
“Have you spoken to Charlotte regarding any of this?”  
“Yes, she has intimated that she does have strong feelings for Sidney but that she is confused and not ready to marry which I understand. She is still quite young.”  
“That is true, where is Charlotte now Susan?”  
“She has taken a walk to clear her head. She was walking down to the wildflower field when I last saw her.”  
“We must rally around her Susan. You and I both know how difficult it can be to find true friends in London society.”  
Susan nodded, “I must tell you Caroline, to make Miss Rutherford envious, I mentioned that Madame Leduc was to be arriving this afternoon with her seamstresses to make dresses for the ball. I never thought that she would be so bold, but she has asked if Madame Leduc could alter and add to her dress for the mid-summers ball. I politely told her that she was more than welcome to ask Madame Leduc and I may have also invited her to tea this afternoon along with Sidney, Lord Babbington and Mr. Crowe.”  
“You didn’t” cried Caroline. “Well, this will be an interesting afternoon!” she cried as she went to the kitchens to order more food for tea.

Sidney walked with Eliza to a small corner of the street where they would not be overheard.  
“Miss Rutherford why were you so rude to Miss Heywood? Your behavior was uncalled for.”  
“I was not rude Sidney dearest. And I do not think that you are in any place to make accusations. She did call you by your first name. I was simply suspicious of a young woman who seems to be awfully familiar with the man who will become my husband.”  
Sidney shook his head, “First of all Eliza, she is young, she is not yet fifteen. Second, we are only friends. She is but another sister to me.”  
“Are you speaking the truth Sidney, because the gossips in London are saying that you are in love with a young chit from the country,” Eliza inquired as she pouted.  
Sidney’s head whirled at the thought that gossips in London had heard of his attachment to Charlotte. Shaking his head, Sidney replied, “I do not know where the gossips find their information, but I can assure you that it is untrue. I love only you.”  
“And I you, Sidney. Will you forgive me for my jealous snit earlier?”  
“Yes of course dearest but promise me that you will not be rude to Miss Heywood when you see her again.”  
“I would not dream of it Sidney. Now, since you bought little Miss Heywood a present this morning, I feel it is only fitting that you purchase your soon to be betrothed a gift.”  
“Yes, shall we venture to the bookshop?”  
Eliza scoffed at the suggestion. “Sidney, really. Unlike Miss Heywood, I have no wish to improve my mind by extensive reading. I suppose Sanditon has not opened a jewelry shop since I left?”  
Sidney smiled, “No I am afraid not but there may be some jewelry items at the haberdashery. Shall we head there now and then to my parents for tea?”  
“I suppose it is better than nothing.”  
Sidney extended his arm to Miss Rutherford. Moments ago, in the book shop, he had been in an engrossing discussion regarding women authors with Charlotte and now he was leading Eliza into a store where she would no doubt empty his pockets and think nothing of it. Today was not going the way he imagined it.

“Miss Heywood?” a voice called. Charlotte turned around and was pleasantly surprised to see Mr. James Stringer walking towards her.  
“Mr. Stringer, how lovely to see you. I was just admiring the blue bell patch.”  
“Aye miss, this is one of my favorite spots in Sanditon. My mother used to bring me here when I was a child.” Mr. Stringer then took off his wide brimmed hat that did not quite fit his head and added, “I beg your pardon Miss, but I happened to see the exchange in town that you had with Mr. Sidney’s young lady. I wanted to see if you were all right.”  
Charlotte smiled softly at Mr. Stringer. “Thank you, I am well. I was not expecting her to be so spirited for lack of a better word.”  
“She used to live in Sanditon when she was a girl. Between you and I Miss Heywood her personality has not changed much since then.”  
Charlotte laughed, “She must have been a fearsome thing to behold.”  
Mr. Stringer laughed and then motioned to the patch of grass next to Charlotte, “May I?”  
“Of course.”  
“Besides Miss Rutherford, I hope that you are enjoying Sanditon.”  
“Oh, I am,” said Charlotte excitedly. “I love living on a farm, but the sea is magnificent. Have you always lived in Sanditon Mr. Stringer?”  
“My whole life, I have loved growing up by the sea. My mother always wanted me to move to London and become an architect, but I find life there too busy. I prefer the peaceful countryside.”  
“If you are looking for peaceful countryside, then you should visit Willingdon, Sanditon is like a city compared to Willingdon.”  
“I may take you up on that someday Miss Heywood,” replied Mr. Stringer with a gleam in his eye.   
Charlotte found Mr. Stringer easy to be around and she found him to be very handsome in a boyish sort of way. She also found him easy to talk to. He had vast knowledge of buildings and architecture. He like her had never been outside of England and longed to travel. Charlotte and Mr. Stringer were discussing her father’s tenant cottages when they heard footsteps behind them.  
“Charlotte, Charlotte, oh there you are Charlotte. I have been looking everywhere for you. Auntie Susan said that you had gone to the wildflower meadow, but I did not realize that you had gone this far,” Arthur exclaimed through labored breaths. “Oh hello, James, I did not see you there.”  
Mr. Stringer quickly stood up and strode over to Arthur and picked up and dangled him by his feet while Arthur screamed in delight. It was clear to Charlotte that Mr. Stringer and Arthur had a brotherly relationship. “Hello Arthur and what sort of mischief are you up to today?”  
Arthur laughed, “No mischief Mama just sent me to find Charlotte, Madame Leduc has arrived for her dress fitting.”  
“Oh dear, I completely forgot. Forgive me Mr. Stringer but I must get back to the house.”  
“Perhaps, Arthur and I could walk with you? Mr. Parker had asked me to look into repairing a fence on the property, so I am headed in that direction as well” inquired Mr. Stringer sheepishly.  
“Yes, thank you, I would love the company.”  
As they walked back to the Parker house, Charlotte started to feel anxious at seeing Miss Rutherford again. She hoped that she would not be rude. As they walked up the road to the house the heard a carriage approaching from behind them and quickly stepped off the road and out of the way.  
“Ah, that would be Miss Rutherford’s carriage,” said Mr. Stringer.  
“Yes, Lady Susan invited her to tea.”  
“Just remember Miss Heywood, she is not half the woman you are,”   
“Thank you, Mr. Stringer.”  
Unbeknownst to Charlotte and Mr. Stringer Sidney had seen them walking on the path up to the Parker household from inside Miss Rutherford’s carriage. Sidney had wanted to walk back to the house, but Eliza had insisted upon taking the carriage. When he had seen Charlotte walking with Mr. Stringer it had taken everything in him to not stop the carriage and insist on Miss Heywood joining them.  
“Oh, is that not Miss Heywood Sidney? And who is she with? He looks to be a local boy based on his attire. Much better suited to her station I should think.”  
Sidney merely nodded and schooled his facial expression to appear nonchalant. When they arrived at the household, he was surprised to see his mother, father and Lady Susan waiting to greet them out front.  
“Miss Rutherford, how delighted we are to see you. I hope that you are well,” said Mrs. Parker politely.  
“I was sad to leave London early. I do not like the country and prefer the bustling life of the city as you know, but I did so miss Sidney and wished to see him as soon as possible.”  
Caroline simply smiled at Miss Rutherford before turning to her son. “Good Morning Sidney, I am afraid that it will be a quick tea as Madame Leduc has just arrived and is setting up her wares in the front sitting room. Did you happen to see Charlotte on your travels?”  
Before Sidney could open his mouth to reply, Eliza interjected. “Yes, I do believe we saw her walking up to the house with a young man.”  
Lady Susan gasped, “A young man, oh dear.”  
“Char…I mean Miss Heywood was walking up to the house with James Stringer and Arthur. They should be arriving momentarily.” Sidney added.  
“Oh, thank goodness. You gave me a fright Miss Rutherford,” said Lady Susan.  
“My apologies, Lady Susan. It was unconsciously done. Oh, here they are now!” Eliza exclaimed as she watched Charlotte, Mr. Stringer and Arthur come around the back of the house.  
Charlotte was holding onto Mr. Stringer’s arm as Arthur tagged along behind them. “Hello everyone, Mr. Stringer was kind enough to walk Arthur and I back to the house. I was just telling him of Madame Leduc’s visit.”  
“Mr. Stringer, how lovely it is to see you. Thank you for escorting our dear Charlotte,” said Caroline.  
“It was my pleasure Mrs. Parker,” Mr. Stringer replied his eyes not leaving Charlotte’s. Sidney could see the intimacy between the two and felt himself getting nauseous.  
Lady Susan who could see Sidney’s discomfort added, “Mr. Stringer, will you be attending the mid-summer’s ball next week?”  
“Yes, Lady Susan, I will. Miss Heywood here has even granted me her first dance and it is something that I very much look forward too. Now if you will excuse me, I believe there is a fence that needs to be repaired.”  
Sidney’s felt a flare of what could only be called jealously spread from the tips of his toes to the top of his head and was struggling to keep his emotions intact. His eyes met Charlotte eyes for a moment before he turned his attentions back to Eliza was studying him with a curious expression.  
“Is everything alright my dear? You are looking a little flushed,” inquired Eliza, her tone sweet but her eyes sparkling with malice.  
“Yes, I am fine, shall we?” he asked as he extended his arm and escorted her into the Parker home.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a little bit of French in this chapter. Please forgive me if it is not correct. I had to use Google translate. I hope that you enjoy. Let me know where you think the story is going, I enjoy reading the comments.

Lady Susan and Mr. and Mrs. Parker gave Charlotte a reassuring smile as she followed Sidney and Miss Rutherford into the house. Upon entering the main foyer Charlotte could see that Miss Rutherford was already peering around the Parker home trying to get a glimpse of Madame Leduc.

“Oh Sidney, I do hope that Madame Leduc will have time to address my needs. I shall be ever so put out if she cannot,” Charlotte heard Miss Rutherford say.

“We will have to see Eliza,” replied Sidney quietly.

It was then that Diana ran into the room excitedly and stopped short when she saw Miss Rutherford on Sidney’s arm.

“Oh, hello Miss Rutherford,” said Diana. “I did not realize that you were here. I thought that you were not due to arrive until next week.”

“Yes, well I decided to come early. It has been a long time since I have seen you Diana.”

“Yes, it has been,” replied Diana before whispering, “Not long enough” under her breath. Thankfully, Charlotte and Lady Susan seemed to be the only ones to have heard Diana’s remark.

“Charlotte, Madame Leduc has arrived. She has been setting up everything in the sitting room. I do not believe I have seen more beautiful fabrics. Come you must see,” said Diana as she took Charlotte’s hand and dragged her to the sitting room.

Charlotte entered the sitting room with Diana and was followed by Lady Susan, Mrs. Parker, and Miss Rutherford. Mr. Parker had gone to the dining room for a cup of tea while Sidney remained by the sitting room door.

Charlotte took in the sight before her. Diana was correct. Charlotte had never seen such an array of beautiful fabrics. Silks, satins, chiffons, and muslins were spread about the room in every color imaginable. On a nearby table were fashion plates of the most gorgeous and fashionable ball gowns. Charlotte looked to the woman who must be Madame Leduc and gave her a small smile. Lady Susan walked over to Madame Leduc who started to curtsey as did her seamstresses, but Lady Susan waved her off. “Hyacinth, I will have none of that,” she said as she kissed both of her cheeks in greeting. “Now I know you have met my dearest friend Mrs. Caroline Parker, but I do not believe you have met her daughter Miss Diana Parker. I would also like you to meet Miss Charlotte Heywood. Charlotte and I only met a few days ago but I am certain we will be kindred spirits by the time the week is over. Miss Heywood, this is Madame Leduc, the most talented modiste in all of London.”  
Charlotte walked forward towards the lady. Madame Leduc was very elegant. She was tall and had dark brown hair that was swept up into a simple chignon. Her features we strong with a large nose and mouth and striking green eyes. 

“Bon apres-midi Madame Leduc. Je suis tres heaureux de vous recontrer. Lady Susan a gracieusement offert de me faire confectioner une robe pour le bal de la mi-ete. Elle n’a fait que chanter vos louanges et me dire a quell point vous etes talentueux. J’ai hate de voir tes belles creations.” Charlotte looked around the room. Lady Susan and Diana were smiling while Mrs. Parker held her hand over her heart. Miss Rutherford was scowling, and Sidney was looking at Charlotte with something akin to pride in his eyes.

“Have I said something wrong?” asked Charlotte.

“Not all Miss Heywood. I think that we are all in astonishment. You speak French so well. You must have had an excellent tutor. Tell me have you traveled to France?"

“No, Madame. I have never been outside of England or Willingdon until recently. I did not have a tutor per say. One of the dairy maids at our farm is French. She gave me lessons and I also learned from my father’s books. It is such a beautiful language.”

“It is indeed,” replied Madame Leduc.

“Do you speak any other languages Charlotte?” inquired Sidney from his position at the door.

“I am afraid only English and French at the moment. However, I have been trying to learn Italian.”

Sidney smiled at Charlotte who felt her heart flutter in her chest. “Just when I think I know you Charlotte; you surprise me again.”

Madame Leduc, who rarely smiled, except only with her closest friends and clients took Charlotte by the arms as she examined her figure and complexion. Breaking out into a wide smile she said in a very thick French accent, “Well Lady Susan did not lie, you are a beautiful and you are well on your way to becoming an accomplished young lady. Lady Susan tells me that this is your first ball, is that correct?”

“Thank you, Madame, and yes, it is my first ball,” replied Charlotte.

“Then we shall have to make your dress the most beautiful at the ball where I am sure you will be the most beautiful young lady,” as she cupped Charlotte’s cheek in her hand.

Charlotte heard Miss Rutherford scoff behind her but chose to ignore her and thanked Madame Leduc for her kindness.

“Well, Hyacinth, we will leave you to it. We are just about to have some tea, would you and your ladies care for some refreshment before you start working? I am sure that you are tired after traveling,” said Lady Susan kindly.

“That would be lovely, thank you,” replied Madame Leduc. “I think we just need to get a few more things set up and we should be ready to st….” Madame Leduc was interrupted by a quiet cough by Miss Rutherford who walked forward to stand in front of Madame Leduc.

“Madame Leduc, it is a pleasure to meet you. I apologize for interrupting, but I did want to introduce myself. I am Miss Eliza Rutherford. I am sure that you have heard of me. My father is a renowned merchant in London.”

Madame Leduc eyed the young lady up and down and raised her eyebrows. She had most definitely heard of Miss Rutherford. In fact, Miss Rutherford was rather infamous in London. Her father, Simon Rutherford, was a merchant who supplied much of London’s upper echelon with the finest silks and lace. He also had business in the West Indies and had entered a lucrative partnership with a Mr. Charles Campion, the owner of one the largest cane sugar plantations in Antigua. Madame Leduc had never entered into business with Mr. Rutherford as she did not approve of his business practices nor did she approve of the slave labor enforced by Mr. Campion. Miss Rutherford, she knew was considered to be the diamond of the season and one of the most beautiful and most sought-after young ladies of the beau monde. This had surprised Madame Leduc because for however beautiful Miss Rutherford she was equally as cruel to anyone she considered beneath her or anyone who she considered to be a threat. The gentlemen in London seemed willing to ignore or were truly ignorant of the cruel soul that lived beneath Miss Rutherford’s pretty façade. Lady Susan had informed her that Mr. Sidney Parker had been actively courting Miss Rutherford and was planning on proposing to her at the mid-summer’s ball. Madame Leduc had been astounded at the news that Mr. Sidney Parker had been willing to court the cruel girl as he was known to have a kind and generous heart. It was well known in London that Mr. Rutherford did not approve of the match between his daughter and Mr. Parker and was always looking for a more suitable and more wealthy man for his daughter to marry. In fact, the latest gossip was that Mr. Rutherford was hoping that his business partner Mr. Campion would make his daughter an offer.

“Bonjour Mademoiselle. I have not had the pleasure to meet you. I have met your father on several occasions. I have recently met his new business partner, Mr. Campion, I believe his name is,” Madame Leduc replied. “I believe that you have also been trying to make an appointment at the shop.”

Miss Rutherford blushed at the mention of Mr. Campion’s name and replied, “Oh yes, I have been for quite some time. I was hoping seeing that since you are in Sanditon that you would be able to alter and add some embellishments to my gown for the mid-summer’s ball next week.

“Miss Rutherford, I am afraid that we will not have enough time. I have brought three seamstresses with me and we will be working on the dresses that Lady Susan has commissioned for herself, Mrs. Parker, Miss Diana Parker, and the lovely Miss Heywood here. I do not wish to say yes and then not have the time to work on your dress. May I suggest that you go the dress maker’s shop in town. I know Mrs. Elliot well and she is a fine seamstress, and I am sure would be happy to alter your dress for the ball.”

“The town seamstress, Mrs. Elliot?” Miss Rutherford replied in disgust. “She is probably a fishmonger’s wife. No, that will not do at all. I require someone who knows all the latest trends and fashions. Oh Madame Leduc, please say that you will help me.”

“Well Miss Rutherford, as I said I will not have time to alter your dress, but again I have the utmost confidence in Mrs. Elliot.”

“Well, I never,” Miss Rutherford whispered venomously. “My father will hear about this Madame Leduc,” she added.

Sidney had been watching the exchange at the door and quickly intervened. “Eliza, I am sure that your gown will be lovely. Come, let us have some tea. I do believe that Lord Babbington and Mr. Crowe have arrived. Let us greet them.” He then steered Miss Rutherford out of the room offering an apologetic glance to Madame Leduc.

Lady Susan was absolutely horrified at Miss Rutherford’s behavior, “Hyacinth, I do not know what to say. Please accept my most sincere apology.”

“Lady Susan, no apology is necessary. I unfortunately have to deal with her kind often.”

“But still, we are positively mortified,” said Mrs. Parker. “I will see that you are served refreshments immediately. Please excuse us.” Lady Susan and Mrs. Parker quickly left the room their heads hung in embarrassment while Charlotte and Diana followed closely behind them.

“That was unfortunate to watch,” murmured Diana.

“Yes, it was quite awkward,” replied Charlotte.

Diana rolled her eyes. “And now we have to endure tea with her. Honestly, I do not know what Sidney sees in that beast.”

Charlotte laughed quietly. “Hush, Diana, she will hear you,” as they walked into the dining room where they were about to have tea. 

“I do not care if she does,” replied Diana. “How was she when you were introduced?”

“Well we did not meet under the most opportune circumstances. Your brother had just purchased a book for me. She was not all together happy that her soon to be betrothed was paying attention to someone other than herself. She may have said some things about me being a naïve country girl.”

“She did not!” Diana exclaimed before Charlotte scolded her and told her to keep her voice down.

“She did but Lady Susan and Sidney came to my rescue. I do hope that she will not behave that way towards me again. I have been around and have had to deal with bullies all my life and if she continues with her harassment of my character, I can assure you that I am perfectly able to defend myself.”

“Well, let us just hope that she behaves,” replied Diana giggling. 

“What are you young ladies giggling about?” Crowe drawled as he and Lord Babbington approached Diana and Charlotte.

“Nothing of importance Francis,” replied Diana. “Thank goodness you both are here. I shall find this tea far less tedious with you both present.”  
Lord Babbington grinned, “Well we are happy to oblige you Diana.”

Mrs. Parker then called them all to tea. Charlotte was seated next to Lady Susan and Mr. Crowe while Miss Rutherford and Sidney sat across from her. Judging by a quick glance across the table it seemed that Sidney had been able to calm Miss Rutherford down. She looked much less upset although her cheeks were still flushed from the altercation.

“Miss Heywood, who was the gentlemen that escorted you to the house? I know that we were quickly introduced a moment ago, but his name has slipped my mind.” 

Charlotte watched as Sidney squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. 

“That was James Stringer. His father is a local stone mason. He hopes to become an architect one day.”

“Eliza, you remember James, we used to play with him when we were children.”

“You may have played with him Sidney, I however did not, and I do not have any recollection of him,” replied Miss Rutherford. “And what do you think of Mr. Stringer Miss Heywood, do you think him to be a suitable match?”

“As far as what Miss Rutherford?”

“As far as him being a suitable man to marry of course.” Eliza replied.

Charlotte took a sharp intake of breath. ‘Why was this women so concerned with her romantic status,” she thought. Pausing to regulate her tone, Charlotte replied carefully, “Miss Rutherford, I do not have any thoughts of courtship or marriage at this time. I am but fourteen. I also only think of Mr. Stringer as a friend, but I certainly believe that he will make someone an excellent husband someday.”

“And what would make him an excellent husband Miss Heywood?”

“Well, I have only known him a little while, but he seems to be a very kind and caring young man.”

“Well, just because he is kind and caring does that mean he will be a good husband. He seems to not come from much and I doubt his circumstances or wealth will change in the near future,” replied Miss Rutherford sharply.

“Wealth is not everything and it should hardly be the most important aspect of a marriage. Mr. Stringer seems a very bright and dedicated young man. Again, I am sure that he will achieve his aspirations and make someone an excellent husband,” Charlotte said quickly. ‘

“Hear, hear, he will most definitely make any young lady a fine husband.” Mr. Parker suddenly said looking towards a blushing Diana at the end of the table.

“I whole heartedly agree James,” replied Caroline. “And Charlotte you are correct. I am not sure if you were aware, but I was engaged to another man before I married Mr. Parker. He was wealthy and titled but I was not in love with him. If I married that man on the basis that I would be wealthy and have everything I wanted I would never have met Mr. Parker, had my beautiful children or discovered what I needed,” added Mrs. Parker smiling at her husband with utter adoration. 

Lady Susan smiled at her friends, who even after more than twenty years of marriage were still clearly very much in love. “Yes, your marriage was certainly a match mad in heaven. Now enough with this tedious conversation of wealth. Charlotte tell me how you like your tea?”

“Just milk Auntie Susan, thank you,” Charlotte replied as Lady Susan handed her the china cup.

“You do not like sugar in your tea?” Miss Rutherford inquired of Charlotte.

“I do like it, but I prefer to use sugar as little as possible.”

“Really, Charlotte and why is that?” Lady Susan inquired.

Charlotte looked around the table and was surprised to see that the company were all looking at her in keen interest.

“Well,” Charlotte started nervously looking around her before answering Miss Rutherford’s question, “As you all know, sugar is one of England’s greatest commodities. Everyone uses sugar in one way or another, whether that is in our coffee or tea, or to sweeten our food. Most of the sugar plantations are located in the West Indies and are owned by the British. When the sugar trade first started, there was a lack of labor to be found, Africans were then and still are imported to these islands as slaves to work. Although I have never been to the West Indies, I have read that the harvesting of sugar can be and is an arduous and labor-intensive process and that the slaves are treated poorly.”

“And?” inquired Miss Rutherford.

Charlotte looked across to Miss Rutherford who was sipping her tea and looking at Charlotte with a shrewd expression. “I do not take sugar in my tea, because it was made by enforced slave labor. I do not think that anyone should be a slave. The British slave trade have and are still taking these people from their homes and have forced them to work in deplorable working conditions for no pay. Every man, women and child are expected to work. Even the elderly and frail. They are treated horribly and all because of the color of their skin. I find it unconscionable. I do not believe any human being should be owned under any circumstances. If these plantations need individuals to work, then why not pay them instead of forcing them to work for free? I know that my not taking sugar in my tea will not help any of these poor people in the long run, but it is at least a start. We must not turn a blind eye when we see or hear such atrocities taking place. We must fight and do our part to make this world a better place for everyone, not just those who look like us.”

“Well Charlotte,” Miss Rutherford replied condescendingly, “You are correct in that fact that there is nothing that you can do yourself to end slavery, so why not just enjoy sugar every now and then.”

“Because I do not wish to be complicit Miss Rutherford.”

Charlotte looked around the table to see the assembled company’s reaction to her impassioned speech. Lady Susan and Caroline shared identical expressions of pride on their face while the rest varied between astonished and disgust.

Lord Babbington inquired, “Miss Heywood, how is it that you know so much of the slave and sugar trade?”

“My father has an extensive library at home. We have also heard of the atrocities that have happened in the West Indies through my mother’s cousin Frederick Wentworth, who is a captain in the royal Navy and has traveled that area extensively.

“It is remarkably interesting that you say that Charlotte. As you are aware, I have business in the West Indies and in the sugar trade. A few months ago, I had been visiting an acquaintance of mine in Antigua. He has a small sugar plantation in Antigua. He was disgusted by how poorly the slaves were being treated. He was able to free his slaves and they now work for him on the plantation. He is also working to develop more advanced irrigation systems to help decrease the amount of human labor that is needed to harvest the sugar cane.”

“Well, that is wonderful. Hopefully more plantation owners will see the error of the ways and start to change.” 

“He is a wonderful man. His name is Roger Lambe. He married one of his former slaves and they now share a daughter, Georgianna, I believe her name is. Isn’t that right my dear?” Mr. Parker inquired of his wife.

“Yes, dear, she is Diana’s age in fact.”

“Well, that is a depressing story that you told Miss Heywood,” said Miss Heywood, “However I do not think that it will stop me from using sugar in my tea.”

“Well Miss Rutherford, that is your prerogative.”

Miss Rutherford grimaced at her remark. “Miss Heywood you said earlier that you live on a farm?”

Charlotte let you an agitated sigh before replying, “Yes, I do, in Willingdon.” She was growing tired with Miss Rutherford’s constant questions.

“Which your father uses as a dairy farm and vegetables I believe you mentioned?”

“Yes, that is correct,” replied Charlotte not knowing where Miss Rutherford’s line of questioning was heading.

“I myself would not be suited to a country life. I quite adore being in London amongst the glittering ton.”

“I have never been to London myself, but I think I would prefer the rolling hills of Willingdon or the seaside cliffs of Sanditon. I find my feelings to be quite the opposite of yours Miss Rutherford.”  
“Well then, Miss Heywood, when it comes time for you to choose a husband, I think choosing a man, like your father, or a man like Mr. Stringer would be the best type of partner for you and more befitting your rank.”

A hush went over the room at Miss Rutherford’s latest scathing remark. 

“I am sorry Miss Rutherford, but did you say rank?” inquired Lady Susan.

“Yes, rank, Lady Susan. Lovely Charlotte here will certainly have more in common with a man of trade like Mr. Stringer or perhaps a local boy from her village. She certainly will not find or have anything in common with eligible members of the peerage or even a wealthy gentlemen. Do you not think so Sidney?”

“I do believe that Charlotte would be much happier sat quietly reading Heraclites,” Sidney stated with a smile which Charlotte returned.

Not understanding or perhaps not attune to the special moment that Sidney and Charlotte had just shared Miss Rutherford cried, “Oh Sidney, you are wicked. That will indeed not help her to find a husband. Perhaps young Mr. Stringer is fond of reading mundane philosophy.”

Charlotte had had enough. Taking a deep breath so as not to sound angry Charlotte said, “Miss Rutherford, not that I would oppose a courtship or marriage to Mr. Stringer when the time is right, for he is a fine man with admirable goals and aspirations, I would like to remind you that I am a daughter of a gentlemen and there for technically higher than you in rank. As a daughter of a merchant albeit a wealthy one with connections, I do not believe it to be your business or your duty to inform me who is appropriate to marry. When I do marry, it will be for love and wealth and rank will never come into it.”

Charlotte felt Lady Susan’s hand come to hold Charlotte’s own hand under the table in solidarity. Charlotte watched Eliza turn green at the set down and look to Sidney for help who was looking resolutely at the teacup on the table in front of him. Lord Babbington and Crowe were casually sipping their tea while watching the exchange with interest. Mr. and Mrs. Parker as well as Diana were looking at their son with sadness.

“Miss Heywood, you’re a simple girl from that country. I was only trying to help.”

Charlotte smiled, “Thank you Miss Rutherford, but your help is not necessary nor was it asked for.” Charlotte the turned her head away from Miss Rutherford.

“Mr. Parker, I would be most happy to discuss the irrigation system that your friend is developing, it sounds fascinating.”

The rest of the tea went off without any more dramatics and Miss Rutherford was able to hold her tongue for the rest of the time.

“Diana, Charlotte, Lady Susan, we must attend our fittings. Sidney, would you kindly take your friends and Miss Rutherford back to the hotel. I am afraid that we will be rather busy for the rest of the day and will not be able to properly entertain.”

Miss Rutherford after hearing this had started to pout again. If she could not get her dress altered by Madame Leduc, she at least wanted to see the dress designs that she would be making for Lady Susan, Mrs. Parker as well as Diana and Miss Heywood. After pouting to Sidney for a few moments, Miss Rutherford was escorted back to her carriage to head back to the hotel.

Charlotte and Diana quickly made their way over to the sitting room where Mrs. Parker and Lady Susan had already gathered. Betsy, the maid, had just drawn the shades so they no one from the outside could look in.

As soon as all the women had taken their seats in the sitting room, Madame Leduc started to speak. “Thank you, Lady Susan, for inviting me to Sanditon to work on your dresses for the ball. This is my first time visiting Sanditon and it is indeed one of the prettiest spots on the South coast. Lady Susan and Mrs. Parker, I know that we have discussed your dresses for the ball and my girls have already started to work on them and they are nearly complete. We will simply have to make alterations as needed. As far as Miss Diana and Miss Heywood are concerned, I have brought several designs and plates for you to look over so that you can decide which dresses are the most appropriate for their needs. I do understand that both young ladies are young and are not out into society so we shall endeavor to make sure that the dresses while being fashionable will also be age appropriate. Lady Susan, I know that you mentioned that Miss Diana looks best in green and I do agree. I have brought several shades of green fabric for you to peruse Miss Parker. As far as you Miss Heywood,” said Madame Leduc to Charlotte. “You are in that special place in life between leaving girlhood behind and becoming a women. After initially meeting you I believed that a dress in a purple shade would suit you best, it would bring out your brown eyes beautifully, however I think we should go with a peach shade for your dress. Of course, you are more than welcome to decide which color you want but as an expert in these matters, I hope that you will take my suggestions to heart. Now, Miss Diana and Miss Charlotte, I would like you to undress down to your chemise behind the two privacy screens in the corner. We will then take measurements and officially choose the design and color for your dresses as well as any other embellishments that you may need.”

Charlotte stood and went to undress behind the screen. She was excited and could feel her knees shaking. After removing everything with the exception of her chemise, Charlotte’s measurements were quickly taken by one of the seamstresses and she was advised that she could get changed back into her dress. When Charlotte was fully dressed again, she crossed the room where Lady Susan, Mrs. Parker and Diana were examining the fabrics.

“Oh Charlotte, look at this beautiful green silk. Mama says that it will bring out my eyes. What do you think?”

Charlotte touched what she thought must have been the softest silk in the world. “Oh Diana, it is simply breathtaking. I agree with your mother. It will bring out the lovely green speckles in your eyes.”

“Oh Mama, may I choose this fabric then? And may I wear a corset?” Diana asked hopefully.

Lady Susan laughed before Mrs. Parker replied, “Diana, you may have the fabric for your dress. I do not feel comfortable with you wearing a corset. You are only thirteen and have no need of one.”

Diana looked disappointed before Lady Susan added, “You do not want to wear one anyways Diana. They are dreadfully uncomfortable, and one can almost never breathe properly. You will still look lovely in your dress, even if you do not wear a corset.”

“Alright then, I have no wish to be uncomfortable. Charlotte, since I have found my fabric, we must set out in choosing yours.”

Madame Leduc walked over to the ladies, “Miss Heywood, here are the assortment of pink and peach fabrics. I know that you are slightly older than Miss Parker. Will you be planning on wearing a corset?”

“I am not sure. I have never worn one before. I do not wish to be uncomfortable. The maid Betsy was telling me that I should try a corset eventually to get used to the feeling. What is your recommendation Madame?”

“It is wise to get used to the idea of a corset before you will be wearing them full time, but seeing as you have never worn one before, I recommend that you go without one.”

Charlotte nodded as her eyes wandered over the exquisite fabrics. Her eyes had caught on a beautiful delicate light peach chiffon. Her hand caught on the fabric which was as light as air. “Will this do?” Charlotte inquired as she looked to the ladies around her.

Madame Leduc had been watching Charlotte to see which of the fabrics caught her fancy. “A beautiful choice Miss Heywood. Now let us choose the design of your dress.” Said Madame Leduc as she brought the women over to the table with the fashion plates to peruse the dress designs. The designs were soon chosen, and the seamstresses were taking detailed notes. They were to begin making the dresses immediately and would be working from the hotel. Madame Leduc’s carriage was soon packed up and they bid their farewells has Madame and her seamstresses were brought into town.

Charlotte turned to Lady Susan and Mrs. Parker, “Thank you ever so much. I cannot tell you how grateful I am.”

Lady Susan replied, “It is our pleasure Charlotte.”

“Yes, thank you ever so much Mama and Auntie. I think Charlotte and I will be the best dressed ladies at the ball.”

Diana suddenly sighed loudly before saying, “I think I could use a swim, Charlotte did you swim this morning? Would you care to join me?”

“I did go for a short swim this morning. Diana would you mind terribly if I did not join you? We have had such an eventful day and I am afraid that I am a little tired. Perhaps tomorrow morning?”  
“Of course, Charlotte, we will swim tomorrow. I hope that you have a pleasant rest,” said Diana as she rushed upstairs for her bathing costume before rushing out of the house towards the cove.”  
“Charlotte my dear, do you have a moment?” asked Lady Susan from behind her.

“Of course, Auntie Susan,” Charlotte replied as she followed her into the drawing room where Mrs. Parker was already sitting.

“Charlotte, I would like to apologize for the way that Miss Rutherford treated you. I should have done more to defend but in all honestly, I was completely taken a back by her behavior. It was inexcusable and I hope that you will forgive me. I spoke with Sidney briefly before he left with Miss Rutherford and he would also like to extend his sincere apology for the matter in which you were treated,” said Mrs. Parker.

“Oh Mrs. Parker. There is no need for you or Sidney to apologize. I am uncertain as to why Miss Rutherford is so abrasive with me, but it is certainly not you or Sidney’s fault.”

“I believe that she can sense the closeness between you and Sidney and feels threatened by it,” said Lady Susan while Mrs. Parker nodded in agreement.

“I do care for Sidney, but I can assure that I would never come between them. I am no threat to Miss Rutherford.” Said Charlotte.

Mrs. Parker smiled at Charlotte, “I wish that Sidney had met you before Miss Rutherford, if that were the case, I do not think that we would be in this predicament. I would much rather have you as a daughter in law.”

Charlotte smiled back at Mrs. Parker sadly understanding what she had implied. “I think that I would have liked having you as a mother in law.” Charlotte suddenly felt the weight of her emotions fall over her. A lump had risen in her throat and she felt the tears prick the back of her eyes. Not wanting to cry in front of company, Charlotte excused herself to her room where she lay on her bed and cried. She cried because she realized that Sidney would be engaged to another woman next week, that he would share his life with this woman and have children with her. Charlotte cried because she finally realized what her feelings were. She had fallen in love with Sidney Parker.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter today. I borrowed a little from Mansfield Park by Jane Austen. I hope that you like it. There will be a new chapter soon!

Sidney sat in the dingy Denham Arms swirling a glass of whiskey in his hand. It had been an unpleasant afternoon and an even more tedious evening. The carriage ride from his childhood home with Miss Rutherford, Lord Babbington and Mr. Crowe had been rife with tension. Miss Rutherford could barely look at him while Lord Babbington and Mr. Crowe were quiet and kept their eyes on the passing scenery. Once they had reached the hotel Miss Rutherford has asked Sidney to accompany her on a quick walk down to the beach. Once they had reached the beach and were away from any prying ears and eyes Miss Rutherford quickly swooped upon Sidney. 

“How dare you let Miss Heywood treat me in such a way Sidney. We are nearly betrothed. How could you?” she had hissed at him. 

“Eliza, Miss Heywood did nothing but stand up for herself. You were abominably rude to her. She is a guest in my father’s house, and you had the gall to treat her with such disrespect! She had done nothing to you to warrant your treatment of her,” Sidney replied sternly. 

“Of course, you would defend her and not me. I see the way that you look at her Sidney. The way you light up when she is in your presence.” 

“I do not understand your meaning Eliza, Miss Heywood is a dear friend of mine. I think of her as another sister” Sidney replied. 

Eliza laughed. “Oh, do not play this game with me Sidney. She is not a sister to you, and you know it.” 

Sidney did not have a response because deep in his soul he knew Eliza’s words to be true. He watched as Eliza approached him slowly and put her hand to his chest. 

“You know that I could have any man that I want Sidney, but I chose you, I want you. I have been waiting and courting you for over a year waiting for my father to give us permission to marry. Do you really want to throw that all away for some country chit?” 

“She is not just some country chit Eliza.” 

Eliza frowned at Sidney’s response at looked down at her feet. “I did not realize how strongly you felt about her. Do you still wish to marry me Sidney?” she asked quietly before looking back up at him. 

Sidney was finally able to meet Eliza’s eyes as he answered her question. “I... I do not know.” 

Sidney watched as Eliza’s eyes filled with tears. 

“I see.” Sidney watched as Eliza took a few breaths before saying, “Well, Sidney, I am not going to wait around forever for you to choose you want. At the moment I feel as though I have wasted my time with you. I am going to give you until the mid-summers ball to decide. If you have not made your choice by then, I will head back to London. Now, if you do not mind, I would like to go back to the hotel. I find that I am weary from today’s events. Would you escort me back to the hotel Sidney?” 

“Yes, of course Eliza.” Sidney replied. Neither Sidney nor Eliza said a word to one another on the walk back to the hotel. Once Sidney had safely brought Eliza back to the hotel, he immediately went to the Denham Arms for a drink. 

Sidney who was well into his second bottle of brandy did not hear his friends approaching from behind him. 

“Parker!” exclaimed Lord Babbington as he slapped him on the shoulder in greeting. “Thought I would find you here.” 

“You look as if you had a wretched afternoon. Pray what did you and Miss Rutherford discuss on your walk to the beach?” Crowe inquired. 

“If you must know, she offered me an ultimatum. She said that if I do not propose to her by the ball next week, then she will return to London.” 

“Well you were planning on proposing to her at the mid-summer’s ball anyways. Are you having second thoughts?” 

Sidney took another large gulp of brandy before replying to Babbington. “Yes. I saw a different side to Miss Rutherford today and I did not like it.” 

Crowe chuckled. “Sidney, I hate to break it you, but Miss Rutherford is known for being petty and rude. You have been blinded by her pretty face and golden hair. Behind her angelic mask lies a gargoyle in wait.” 

Sidney looked at his friend with wide eyes. Looking to Lord Babbington Sidney asked, “Is it true?” 

“I am afraid so Sidney. Even my sister Augusta, who as you know would never speak badly about anyone, says that Miss Rutherford is a trial to be around. Augusta has mentioned that Miss Rutherford has been cruel to her on several occasions.”

“To Augusta?” Augusta who was sixteen years of age was perhaps one of the nicest young ladies of his acquaintance and unlike Charlotte, Sidney very much though of Augusta as a little sister.

“Yes, I believe Miss Rutherford has made mention of Augusta’s weight several times,” replied Lord Babbington.

“What have I done?” moaned Sidney as he placed his head in his hands. “When I met her again in London I was astounded at her beauty and grace and charm. She was so accomplished and was easy to talk to. Looking back, I realize that none of it was real. I cannot recall any substantial conversation that I had with her. It was all surface level. I have been courting her for a year. How could I have not seen it? How could I have been so blind? And now when I am ready to propose, this absolute angel comes into my life…” Sidney’s said his words trailing off.

“I am assuming that you are speaking of Miss Heywood Sidney?” said Lord Babbington.  
Sidney merely grunted in response before taking another generous sip of brandy. “Oh, what I am to do?”

“Well, I think it would be best if we were to get you to bed and perhaps, we could go on a ride tomorrow. The fresh air and exercise will help to clear your head.”

“Very well, but you boys will have to help me up. I am afraid that I have overindulged this evening.”

As they were carrying Sidney out of the pub house to the hotel they ran into Sidney’s father.

“Good evening Mr. Parker, we were just escorting Sidney back to the hotel,” said Mr. Crowe.

“Yes, I can see that. Lord Babbington, Mr. Crowe, I thank you for helping my son, but I believe that I can take it from here. Come on Sidney, let us get you home.”

“To the hotel?” slurred Sidney.

“No, my dear boy, I am going to take you back to the house. Gentlemen, I am sure Sidney shall be better in the morning say around 10:00am. Would you be able to pick him up then?”

Lord Babbington and Mr. Crowe nodded in agreement as they helped Mr. Parker hoist an inebriated Sidney into the carriage. For the first five minutes the carriage was silent as Mr. Parker observed his son.

“I had just come from Trafalgar House when I came upon you Sidney. Tom and Mary had just shared some happy news. They are expecting their first child. Your mother and I are to be grandparents and you are to be an uncle!”

Sidney who had been crouched near the side of the carriage brightened at the news. He had always loved children.

“Really? Mama will be so pleased. When is the baby due?”

“Sometime in January.” Replied Mr. Parker.

“I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl?” said Sidney.

“Only, time will tell my boy!” as he clapped Sidney on the shoulder.  
.  
Sidney looked out the window as the carriage went over the cliff tops. “I hope it is a girl. There are too many boys in this family. And I hope she turns out exactly like Diana.”

“I think one Diana is enough for this world,” Sidney’s father replied chuckling. “Sidney, you seem distant. Your mother and I are worried. Is there anything that you wish to talk about?”

Sidney had never been one to discuss or talk about things that were on his mind. He liked to keep things to himself. “Miss Rutherford has offered me an ultimatum, either I propose by the mid-summer’s ball or end our courtship.”

“I see. What do you plan to do?”

“I am not sure. Seeing the way that she treated Charlotte has me second guessing my feelings for her. And Crowe and Babbers have intimated that her behavior today was not altogether uncommon.”

“And what are your feelings for Miss Heywood Sidney.”

Sidney paused and looked out the window. Without looking back at his father, he murmured, “I am conflicted in my feelings for Miss Heywood. She is so young, and I have no wish to take advantage of her but….”  
“But what Sidney, you can tell me,” Sidney’s father gently prodded. 

“I love her. As a man loves a woman. As a hero loves a heroine. I thought I had that with Eliza but what I feel for Charlotte is so much more. I do not have the words to describe it.”

John Parker smiled at his son. He was extremely familiar with what his son was feeling. “It seems that the answer is simple Sidney. Which woman do you see yourself building a life with?”

Without hesitation Sidney replied, “Charlotte.”

“Then why is it that you are so conflicted? End your courtship with Eliza. I know that Charlotte is young, but would you mind waiting until Charlotte is of age? You are still a young man yourself Sidney. If you waited until Charlotte was eighteen, you would only be twenty-one.”

“No, I would wait forever if it meant that I could marry Charlotte. It is just this whole business with Eliza. Everyone expects us to become engaged and then to marry. I fear what an end to the courtship would do to both of our reputations.”

Sidney’s father sighed, “From what I know of Miss Rutherford Sidney, she would have no trouble finding another young man to propose and marry her.”

“I know that Eliza would be able to find another man to marry. He would most likely be handsomer and wealthier than I could ever be. She has done so much for Sanditon as far as bringing attention to it. I know that Tom will be most displeased if we were end our courtship. I also did not want to be seen as a philandering rake. If Tom and I are to have Sanditon succeed and become the next Brighton, then there cannot be a touch of scandal. If I were to end my relationship with Eliza, the papers would say that I was a philandering rake.” 

“Sidney, you cannot live your life based on how something will look. You know who you are. Even if the gossips would say that you know it is not true. Your mother and I know that is not true. Miss Heywood would know.”

“I just feel that I have a duty to follow through with Eliza for the family’s sake.” Sidney grumbled.

“Son, all I ask is that you think about this. Marriage is for the rest of your life. I know that most people think of marriages as transactional but most people who think this way tend to have miserable marriages and lives. You said that Miss Rutherford gave you until the mid-summer’s ball. That is eight days away. Just think on it Sidney. Will you promise me that?”

“Yes, I will think on it father,” Sidney replied quietly as he watched the ocean and the image of Charlotte swimming in her chemise came into his mind. He sighed. In his heart Sidney had already made his decision.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been one of my favorite chapters to write. I through in some quotes by Charlotte Bronte. I know that she wrote later in the 1800s but she is one of my favorite authors and I had to include her somehow. I hope that you enjoy!

Sidney was awoken by a sudden knock on the bedroom door before Arthur came flying into the room and proceeded to jump on Sidney’s bed.

“Good Morning Sid, you do not look well. I was so excited when Papa told me that you slept here last night,” said Arthur excitedly.

“Ugh,” Sidney groaned. “Have some mercy Arthur, it is rudely early!” replied Sidney.

Arthur stopped jumping and plopped onto the bed next to his older brother. “It is nearly nine o’clock Sidney. It is not that early,” Arthur replied before he got up and continued to jump on the bed. Sidney smiled at his little brother before propping himself on his elbows to look about the room. Confused Sidney said, “Why I am not in my room?”

“Well Charlotte is sleeping in your old room. Mama and Diana thought that she would appreciate the view.” Arthur replied.

“Ah, I see,” said Sidney. “And what are you up to today Arthur? Hopefully getting into plenty of mischief.”

“Well, I was hoping to go swimming with either Diana or Charlotte, but Diana wanted to sleep in like always and Charlotte, according to Mother went riding early this morning and has not returned since.”

“Charlotte went riding. Do you know where she went?”

“I do not know Sidney. I do know that she loves the wildflower field. She might be by the trees in the blue bell patch. That is where I found her with James. Or she might be down by the river. I’m not sure.” Arthur replied.

Sidney felt his heart stop at the mention of Charlotte and James together. Sidney eyed his brother. “I tell you what Arthur, how about we go for a swim tomorrow morning? I overindulged last night, and I need a bath and a good shave.”

“Do you promise Sidney?”

“Yes, I promise Arthur, would you have one of the maids draw a bath for me and also have bring some shaving soap?”

Arthur grinned and scurried off to inform the maids that his brother required a bath. The hip bath was soon brought into the guest room and was filled with hot water. Sidney quickly washed and shaved and was soon dressed. Luckily, he still had some clothes in the house, and he would not have to wear the brandy-soaked clothes from the night before. He quickly headed downstairs where he ran into his father.

“Sidney, I see that you are feeling better. Where are you off to?”

“I thought I would go for a ride before I head back into town. Nothing like a bit of fresh air and exercise for a hangover.”

“Excellent idea, Miss Heywood had the same thought and borrowed one of the horses. I believe she went down to the river. Perhaps you will see her there.”

Sidney cleared his throat, “Yes perhaps I will. Father, please excuse me.”

“Not all my dear boy.” Mr. Parker watched as his son nearly ran out of the house towards the stables and was soon on a horse headed towards the river.

Charlotte had arrived at the bluebell patch early in the morning. She had brought her new copy of Mansfield Park by Jane Austen. Mansfield Park told the story of Fanny Price, a poor girl, who is sent to live with her wealthy aunt and uncle at their lush country estate. Charlotte, who had just started the novel could not help seeing the comparisons between Fanny Price and herself. Charlotte was so absorbed in her novel that she did not hear the sound of someone arriving on horseback. It was only when a shadow crossed the page of her book did, she look up and see who had joined her.

“Sidney! Good Morning,” said Charlotte.

“Good Morning Charlotte. Arthur mentioned that you had gone riding this morning,” said Sidney as he shifted his weight anxiously from one foot to another. “I do hope that I have not disturbed you.”

“Not at all Sidney. I would love some company. I was just reading my new book. Thank you again, it was most-generous of you.”

“Think nothing of it.” Charlotte smiled at Sidney and he felt himself go weak in the knees. “Do you mind if I sit Charlotte?”

“Of course, that is please do.” Charlotte said nervously gesturing to the empty spot beside the blanket that she had laid out. Sidney took his seat next to Charlotte and took her in while she apprehensively stared down at her book. She looked lovely. Her hair was down and curling around her shoulders, just the way he preferred. She was wearing a white frock with blue flowers and a white ruffle around the collar. It was a cold morning and she had donned what looked to be blue coat to keep her warm.

“Are you enjoying your book Charlotte? I myself have never read anything by Austen.”

Charlotte smiled again igniting that wonderful warm feeling inside of Sidney again. “So far it has been most pleasing. It is about a poor young girl who is sent to live with her wealthy aunt and uncle at their country estate. I have a feeling that the heroine will fall in love with her older cousin who so far has been the only one that has been welcoming to her. We shall have to see where it goes, I suppose. I am not surprised that you have not read Austen. It is generally read by ladies. I have never read anything of Austen’s before but have always wanted to. My father’s library does not generally contain novels more often than not books on nature, religion and philosophy.”

“Hence why you know Heraclitus so well,” said Sidney as he plucked a blue bell from the ground and twirled it in his finger.

Charlotte watched him twirling the flower in his hands. “Do you know the meaning and symbolism behind blue bells Sidney?”

“Not much, but I am sure you do Charlotte, please enlighten me,” Sidney smiling.

“Blue bells are also called fairy flowers. It is said the blue bells ring at midnight to call the fairies. It is also said that whoever picks a blue bell will endure bad luck,” she said giving Sidney a reproachful look.

Sidney laughed before saying somberly, “I fear I have made an egregious mistake. I do hope the fairies will forgive me.”

Charlotte in turn laughed, “I think the fairies will make an exception so long as you do not pluck anymore.”

Sidney looked towards the wood where he knew the river was beyond and he suddenly had a thought.

“I was wondering, that is if you were willing would like to take a walk through the woods and along the riverbank with me?”

“That sounds lovely Sidney. Your father mentioned to me this morning that the river and park are beautiful this time of year. Will the horses be alright here while we go?”

“Yes, I am sure that they will be fine. Come on then,” said Sidney as Charlotte joined him at his side. They walked through the woods together silently. All they could hear was the sound of their feet on the ground below them, the wind moving through the trees and the occasional chirping of birds overhead.

“I wanted to apologize again for the way that Miss Rutherford treated you yesterday. It was uncalled for,” said Sidney suddenly.

Charlotte looked up at Sidney. “Thank you, Sidney. I will admit that Miss Rutherford’s behavior towards me was startling. To be frank I do not know why she treated me in such a way.”

“Don’t you?” asked Sidney his eyes meeting Charlotte’s with a sudden and deep intensity.

‘Well, the soul, fortunately has an interpreter-often an unconscious but still a faithful interpreter-in the eye. I believe that Miss. Rutherford can see that we are close to one another and may feel threatened by it.”

She watched Sidney from the corner of her eye to see his reaction to her statement. He met her eyes quickly and simply nodded before looking back down. She could see that he still held the sprig of bluebell gently in his hand.

They continued to walk beside each other along the river. Their hands as they walked would occasionally brush against each other and each time it happened Sidney felt an electric current flow up and down his spine. Spotting a small dinghy on the bank of the river, Sidney suddenly had an idea.

“Oh, look Charlotte, a dinghy! Would you care for a row down the river? It is a pleasant enough day to be sure,” said Sidney as he looked at the sky above him. The day had started off sunny, but he could see some clouds moving in.

Charlotte looked from Sidney to the boat and back to Sidney again, “I am not sure I should, what if we were to be seen?” she asked with worry in her eyes.

“Please Charlotte,” was all Sidney said. Sidney’s eyes seemed to be pleading with her to accept the offer.

“Alright,” Charlotte replied.

Charlotte reached and out Sidney’s extended hand and with his eyes never leaving hers, he helped her into the boat. She settled into her seat as Sidney did the same. They were closer than they had ever been to one another. Sidney took hold of the oars and gently rowed them out onto the water. They rowed on the river for several moments in complete silence before Sidney asked, “May I ask you a question Charlotte?”

Charlotte did not say anything as she continued to look at Sidney, she could only nod.

“Why is it,” Sidney started, “That when I have a chance at happiness, I cannot seem to accept the fact?”

Charlotte tugged a piece of hair behind her ear before replying, “What is it that you cannot accept? Are you referring to your relationship with Miss Rutherford Sidney?”

“Yes and no. I find that what I thought what I wanted was in fact not really what I wanted. But I feel as if I am too late that I have walked too far down the road that I am on and I cannot turn around to be where I am supposed to be, to where I want to be.”

“Are you having second thoughts about marriage Sidney?”

Sidney sighed. “As a young man I have been often told by society that happiness in a marriage is entirely a matter of chance. I am starting to believe that not to be true that it is a matter of choice if there is to be happiness in marriage. We must choose the person that will make us the happiest.”

“I agree. I believe that any marriage can work but the best ones work because the two individuals are compatible. Look at your mother and father for example. Their marriage was a love match was it not?”

“Yes, but that is not normal is today’s times. Most marriages are transactional.” Sidney replied.

Charlotte smiled and repeated a phrase she so often said to herself, “Just because something is a certain way Sidney, does not mean it should be.”

“But what if an individual is for lack of a better stuck between what he wants to do and what he feels morally obligated to do?”

“I think you need to do what is best for you. Marriage is for life. Can you picture yourself growing old with Miss Rutherford Sidney? Can you picture having children and building a life with her?

Sidney remained silent as he continued rowing while looking at the water surrounding them. He looked so confused and lost. Even though it was entirely improper Charlotte reached out to hold Sidney ‘s hands. Sidney was startled by Charlotte’s abrupt touch. Her hands were small cool and soft and fit perfectly within his own.

“What is it that you want Sidney?” asked Charlotte her thumb tracing over the top of his hand. “What is it that you need?”

Sidney reached out to caress Charlotte’s cheek, “Don’t you know Charlotte?”

Charlotte felt at that moment as if the world had gone quiet. All she could see was Sidney in front of her. All she could feel were his calloused hands caressing her cheek. The air around them seemed to crackle with the intensity of the moment. Sidney was leaning towards her and Charlotte watched as his eyes left her own and glanced at her mouth before coming back to look deeply into her eyes. It was as if he was looking into her soul. Charlotte’s heart was beating so loudly that she was certain that he could probably hear it. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. She watched as he licked his lips and slowly moved closer. Charlotte closed her eyes expecting to feel Sidney’s lips on her own when she heard the sound of a tree cracking from the riverbank. Charlotte opened her eyes in surprise and saw that Sidney had moved away from her and was looking towards the direction where the noise had come from.

“We should probably head back Charlotte. I am sure that someone will be looking for you.” Sidney said his voice laced with what seemed to be disappointment.

“Yes, you are probably right.”

When they had finally reached the riverbank, Sidney stepped out of the boat before helping Charlotte to get out. He had placed his hands on her waist and lifted her out of the boat and onto the soft grass. Charlotte breathless from the encounter could still feel the heat from where he placed his hands on her waist. Unsure of what to say or do Charlotte looked up at Sidney and watched as he took the bluebell spring out of his front coat pocket and again twirled it in his fingers.

“Do you know what other meaning the blue bell holds Charlotte?” inquired Sidney quietly.

Charlotte who was overwhelmed with her feelings could only shake her head in response. She was surprised when he gently tucked the blue flower into her hair.

“It is a symbol of enduring and everlasting love.”


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I hope that you enjoy it!

Charlotte looked up at Sidney as she touched the blue bell sprig that he had put in her hair. “I never knew that.” Sidney was looking down into Charlottes eyes with a soft tenderness. Charlotte was overcome with feeling, a deep warm feeling low in her belly. Her mouth had gone dry and her tongue darted out of her mouth to wet her lips. Sidney had noticed the motion and his eyes were suddenly transfixed by her lips.

“Charlotte?” Sidney said his voice barely a whisper.

“Yes.”

Charlotte felt Sidney’s hand on her waist as he drew her to him gently. He was so close now that Charlotte could see the flecks of amber in his otherwise deep brown eyes. Charlotte closed her eyes in the intensity of the moment and felt the slow brush of Sidney’s lips as they made contact with her own. It was a slow careful kiss, the sort of kiss that she had dreamed of. Sidney slowly drew away from her and Charlotte felt herself chasing his lips with her own desperate for one more touch of his lips.

“Charlotte, I have wanted to kiss you for so long.”

Charlotte shivered as his thumb caressed her cheek and his other hand traced patterns on her back. “And I you,” Charlotte said breathlessly. They stayed holding one another for a moment until Sidney gently pushed Charlotte from him by her shoulders and looked at her seriously.

“Charlotte, I have always taught to believe that there was a certain person out there that I was meant to love, a person that I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. I thought that Miss Rutherford was that person, the one that I was meant to love but I was wrong. From the moment I saw you as you came walking over that hill wearing your brother’s breeches, your wild curly hair blowing about in the wind, I knew that you would be important to me. Charlotte, over these last few weeks I have fallen deeply and irrevocably in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life at your side. Please tell me that you feel the same, that you will walk beside me in the years to come as my wife, my soulmate and I as your husband.”

Charlotte felt hot tears spill over her cheeks at she listened to Sidney and his declaration of love. “Sidney, I feel the same and I would love nothing more than to be your wife.” 

“You will? You will marry me my dearest, sweetest Charlotte?” said Sidney.

“Yes, I will,” Charlotte replied, and Sidney lifted Charlotte up and twirled her in the air before placing another gentle kiss to her lips.   
“I only have a small fortune. We will not be wealthy my any means, but I promise to work hard to make a living for you and our family,” said Sidney seriously.

Charlotte wiped the tears from her eyes and said, “It does not matter Sidney. Money does not always equal a happy life. I would live with you in the hedgerows if it means that we can be together.”

Sidney laughed as he touched his forehead to Charlotte’s. “I do not know what I did to deserve you, but I will thank God every day that you were brought into my life.”

“My mother says that God always has a plan. But Sidney we must think about this and sort what we need to do. Miss Rutherford expects that you will be proposing to her in a few days’ time at the ball. What will you do?”

“I am supposed to be having tea with her the day after next. I will speak with her then.”

“Alright,” Charlotte said as her fingers stroked Sidney’s hair and Sidney groaned at the touch. “Sidney, I must say that I think that my parents will take issue with me accepting your proposal. I am only fourteen and you are only eighteen. We are both still incredibly young. We would be allowed to marry as long as my parents’ gave their consent, but I know they would still not allow me to marry until I am eighteen and properly out into society.”

“I will wait. I would wait forever for you,” said Sidney simply.

“Sidney, you will have to wait three years.”

“I will wait,” Sidney said firmly.  
Charlotte gave Sidney a small smile and pulled him to her in a tight embrace and she laid her head on his chest. “I love you,” Charlotte said quietly.

Sidney kissed the top of head. “And I love you. Charlotte.” 

They stood there on the riverbanks for several minutes before Charlotte suddenly said, “We should be probably getting back. Your mother and Lady Susan will wonder where I have gone.”

“Yes, you are right Charlotte.” Using his fingertips Sidney raised Charlotte’s chin so that her could meet her eyes. “I think that we should keep these new developments to ourselves. At least until I have a chance to speak with Miss Rutherford. I also think that you should do your best to stay away from her. As you said she can clearly see the connection between us, and I do not want to see you in the path of her fury.”

Charlotte laughed, the sound of it filling the air and making Sidney tingle all over. “Oh, believe me Sidney, I will have no issue staying away from Miss Rutherford. You will break it to her gently though. Will you not Sidney? For however much I do not like her, I do not wish for her to be in pain.”

Sidney smiled, “That is one of the reasons why I love you so much. You care so much for other people, even the ones who have been so cruel to you.”

“I try to treat people in the way in which I would like to be treated. It costs nothing to be kind and courteous,” said Charlotte as took Sidney’s hand in her own and kissed his knuckles.

Sidney looked at Charlotte his eyes lighting up with admiration for the woman who was to become his wife, his partner in life. “I love you,” said Sidney as he kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

They had just arrived back at the blue bell patch. “So, you have said,” Charlotte replied playfully. They started to untether the horses from the tree and Sidney was delighted to see that Charlotte mounted her horse with ease. She looked over shoulder and watched Sidney mount his own horse before she said, “Fancy a race?” Sidney did not have time to reply before Charlotte was racing her horse across the fields back to the Parker House with Sidney following closely behind.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Charlotte giggled as Sidney held the strawberry close to Charlotte’s lips. Whenever she tried to take a bite Sidney, Sidney would pull the strawberry away and would place a chaste kiss on her lips. They had found a moment the following day when they could be alone together. It had not been easy, as his family members were eager for Charlotte’s company. They had been hoping to spend more time together the previous afternoon, but Charlotte had a dancing lesson and Sidney had things to go over with Tom regarding the development of Sanditon. Sidney has asked Charlotte to meet him at the cove in the early afternoon today. When she arrived, Charlotte was delighted that Sidney had laid out a blanket and a picnic basket. The tide was still coming in and so they paddled in the waves and collected shells before coming to sit on the blanket and having a bite to eat.

“Sidney, I am hungry!” Charlotte cried indignantly as he withheld the strawberry once more and stole another kiss.

“Very well, then. I would hate for you to go hungry,” said Sidney smiling as he laid the strawberry against Charlotte’s plump lips and she took a bite.

“Mmmm. That is heavenly Sidney. Where did you find strawberries so early? They usually are not available for at least another month.”

“I have my ways,” replied Sidney teasingly as he watched Charlotte devour the rest of the strawberry and licked the sweet juice from her lips.

“Well, it was the perfect birthday treat. I thank you,” said Charlotte before she placed a loving kiss on Sidney’s cheek.

Sidney’s eyes widened, “I did not know that today was your birthday!”

Charlotte smiled, “Yes, I am officially fifteen.”

“Why did you not tell anyone? My mother and father would have had a party for you!” inquired Sidney.

“That is precisely why I did not tell you. Your parents and Auntie Susan have been far too generous inviting me and letting me to stay in their home and Auntie Susan having a dress made for me. It is too much. Besides, it is just another day. I have never done much for my birthday, so I do not expect much.”

“Well, when we are married you must prepare yourself because I will be showering you with presents,” said Sidney as he lazily traced patterns against her shoulder and arm.

Squirming from Sidney’s touch Charlotte giggled nervously. Her feelings for Sidney were overwhelming and even though she loved the stolen kisses and innocent touches that Sidney bestowed upon her she was anxious and concerned for her reputation.

“Sidney, we have to stop this,” Charlotte said seriously.

“Stop what?” said Sidney as he continued to caress her arm.

“The touching and the kissing.”

“You do not like it.”

“That is not it at all. I adore it. It is just you are still somewhat attached to Miss Rutherford and I need to consider my reputation. If someone were to see us, my social standing in society would be ruined.”

“Charlotte was I your first kiss?” said Sidney suddenly.

“As a matter of fact, you were not Sidney,” replied Charlotte her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Sidney felt a surge of jealously rise in his chest. “Who kissed you?” asked Sidney gruffly.

“Robbie Benham, from my village back home. You know the boy that we played cricket with? But do not worry Sidney, he received a swift slap across the face from me for his impudence.”

Sidney huffed with jealously and looked like a petulant schoolboy. Charlotte however found his envious resentment to be completely endearing. “Believe me Sidney, I did not want him to kiss me and I did not feel anything when he did. I much prefer your kisses,” said Charlotte stroking his arm to comfort him.

“Oh, you do, do you?” replied Sidney playfully as he rolled Charlotte on her back and placed soft kisses on her face.

Charlotte laughed, “Sidney, you must stop,” Charlotte said as she pushed Sidney away.

Sidney let out a small whine as Charlotte moved away from him on the blanket. “I do not care what society thinks. I should be able to show the woman that I am going to marry, the woman that I love affection.”

Charlotte smiled. “Well, that is because you are a man. You do not have to follow the same rules. If we were to be found, it would not be your reputation that would suffer it would be mine.”

Sidney sighed, “Yes, I suppose you are right, I do not like it one bit, but you are right. Charlotte, you have my sincere promise that moving forward I will do my utmost to behave in a gentlemanly manner.”

Charlotte grinned and looked around to make sure that no one was about. “Not too gentlemanly I hope,” said Charlotte as she kissed Sidney softly and slowly on the lips.

“Minx,” Sidney nearly growled while Charlotte laughed. Charlotte laid down on the blanket and looked at the clouds that moved overhead.

“Do you ever look at the clouds and see certain shapes? For instance, the puffy cloud over there,” said Charlotte pointing to a cloud on her right. “I think it looks like a boat with a sail. What do you think?”

Sidney smiled and laid down next to Charlotte, “Yes, I can see the boat, can you see the teapot?” Charlotte looked at the clouds above her analyzing the shapes to see which cloud Sidney was talking about. “There!” Charlotte said as she spotted the cloud. “Was it that one?” she asked Sidney.

“Yes, it was,” Sidney replied. They spent the next several minutes staring up at the clouds and finding shapes until they fell into a comfortable silence.

“Are you nervous about today Sidney?” asked Charlotte quietly. Today was the day Sidney would be breaking things off with Miss Rutherford. He was to meet her for late afternoon tea at the hotel.

“Yes. I know that it needs to be done but I do not want to hurt her. Does that make sense?”

“It does. How do you think she will react?”

Sidney pondered Charlotte’s question for a moment. “I know that she will be angry. She will try to convince me to go through with my plan to propose to her at the mid-summer’s ball. Charlotte, you must know that there is nothing that would tempt me to stay with her, to marry her. My heart belongs only to you.”

Charlotte turned to look at Sidney. “And my heart belongs to you.”

“Once I have broken things off with Miss Rutherford, I plan to write to your father and ask him permission to write to you and then once you turn eighteen to properly court you,” said Sidney as he took Charlotte’s hand and entwined his fingers with her.

“I think that is a wise decision. He will not give you permission to court me before I turn eighteen,” replied Charlotte. “I wish there were not so many rules and that I could make decisions for myself. If I were allowed to make my own decisions, I would have married you yesterday,” said Charlotte her cheeks blushing the most adorable shade of pink. Sidney looked to the beautiful girl that had captured his heart.

“You know even before I met you, I was having second thoughts about marrying Eliza, Miss Rutherford I mean. I spoke with my mother about my concerns. I asked her how one knows when they are in love. And do you know what she said? She said that I should just know and that if I have to ask then it probably was not love. As I told you yesterday when I first saw you my heart filled with certainty. I knew then and I know now that you are the one and only woman that I will ever love, and I truly look forward to the day when we can start our life together.”

Charlotte sighed. “I love you so much, but you should go Sidney. Miss Rutherford is expecting you and you should not be late. Will you come back to see me after it is done?”

“Of course, Charlotte. I will need to let my mother and father know that I will not be proposing to her. I have a feeling that my family will be overcome with joy at my decision.”

Charlotte looked at Sidney seriously. “I know that this will be hard for you. Please know that I will be with you in spirit.”

“I know that you will.” Sidney sighed and he and Charlotte rose from the blanket gathering their belongings. Reaching for Charlotte’s hand Sidney said, “You should head back to the house Charlotte. It would not do well for us to be seen together.”

“Very well Sidney, until tonight. I love you,” murmured Charlotte as she started to leave. Not willing to have Charlotte leave just yet, Sidney pulled her to him roughly by the waist drawing a gasp from her that he swallowed with a deep probing kiss. Unlike the gentle kisses they had shared, this kiss was sensual and wild. When Sidney finally withdrew his lips from her own, Charlotte whimpered at the loss of contact and felt weak in the knees.

“Until tonight Charlotte.”

Sidney walked towards the hotel where he was to be meeting Miss Rutherford. He anxiously smoothed out his coat and straightened his cravat before he walked into the tearoom at the hotel. Looking around for where Miss Rutherford was seated, he quickly found her in the center of the room looking pensively out of the bay window.

As he approached, she looked up and caught sight of him, “Sidney,” she said her voice as smooth as silk.

“Miss Rutherford well met. I hope that I have not kept you waiting for too long.”

“Indeed, you have not Sidney. You are actually early for once,” she said her voice sending a shiver of contempt down Sidney’s spine.

Sidney sat down and they were promptly served their tea. “Miss Rutherford…” Sidney started.

“Oh Sidney, you know that you can call me Eliza. We are practically engaged,” she said as she boldly extended her hand, and her fingers caressed his own. Bewildered Sidney looked about the room to make sure that no one had seen this public display of affection and swiftly pulled his hand away.

“Eliza,” Sidney started again. “That is what I would like to speak with you about.”

Eliza’s eyes widened slightly at the comment, “You wanted to speak about our engagement? Of course, I would love to darling.”

“Eliza, I find that I am not feeling the same way that I felt about you at the beginning of our relationship. I do not believe that we are suited.”

Eliza laughed, “Oh Sidney, you are simply having cold feet. That will go away once we are married.”

“No, Eliza,” said Sidney firmly. “This is not cold feet. I no longer wish to marry you.”

Sidney’s eyes watched as Eliza’s eyes filled with tears and he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. “Sidney, we have been courting over a year. Everyone expects us to become engaged, to marry.”

Sidney sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I am sorry Eliza, I cannot in good conscious marry you. It would not be right.”

Tears spilled over Eliza’s cheeks. “Do you not love me anymore Sidney?”

“Eliza, I am so sorry to cause you pain. I thought that what I felt for you was love. But it was not. I was infatuated with you and I am ashamed to admit this, but I loved that you who could have anyone, chose me.”

“I chose you because I love you Sidney. I have loved you since I was a little girl, since we were children running around this dreadful town.”

“I am sorry Eliza. I did not mean to lead you on.”

Eliza wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked out of the window before she looked back to Sidney anger flashing in her eyes. “It is Miss Heywood isn’t it Sidney?”

Sidney flinched at the sound of Charlotte’s name. “I…” Sidney began to say.

“Do not lie to me Sidney. I see the way that you look at her. You look at her the way I want you to look at me.”

Sidney was frustrated. He did not want to drag Charlotte into this. He tried to think of what the best way would be to answer Eliza. Deciding that honestly was the best policy, Sidney replied, “Yes, Eliza, I am in love with Miss Heywood.”

“Sidney, she is a child. She is too young to marry. She is not even out in society,” Eliza spit at him viciously.

“I realize that. We are going to wait until she turns eighteen.” Sidney replied carefully.

Eliza shook her head. “You cannot do this to me Sidney. I will not let you do this. You are not thinking clearly. How could you possibly even think that she would be a suitable wife? She is a nobody from the country. I can only imagine the things she did to secure you that little harlot!”

Sidney banged his hand on the table drawing the attention of the other guests at the surrounding tables. “That is enough! I will not have you disparage Charlotte in any way when she has done absolutely nothing to earn your ire. You should be upset with me and not her. I am sorry that I hurt you but there is nothing that you can do to change my mind on this matter. I love Miss Heywood and I will marry her. Now if you would excuse me, I have a meeting with my father.”

Sidney rose from the table and started to leave but soon turned back around to address Eliza again.

“I know that this is not what you expected or wanted to happen. I hope that you believe me when I say this, but I do wish you every happiness,” he said softly.

Eliza scoffed, “You will regret this Sidney, I promise you that.”

Sidney put his head down. “Good day Miss Rutherford.” And with that Sidney turned on his heel and left an angry and shattered Eliza in his wake.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

It was later in the evening when Sidney made his way back to his parent’s home. After his meeting with Miss Rutherford, he found that he needed time to think and went for a walk along the cliff tops. He was elated to be free of Miss Rutherford but at the same time he was slightly worried about the repercussions the ending of their relationship would have, particularly on Charlotte. Sidney under no circumstances wanted Charlotte to be the target of Miss Rutherford’s wrath and he would need to speak with her and advise her to be on her guard. As he arrived at his father’s house he swiftly made for the study where he found his father smoking his pipe and enjoying a brandy by the fire.

Mr. Parker looked up and was surprised to see his son standing before him. “Sidney, what on earth are you doing here at this hour?”

“Good evening father. I have met with Miss Rutherford this afternoon and I have been walking since then.”

“Please have a seat Sidney. Would you care for a drink? You look as though you may need one,” Sidney’s father stated.

“Yes, thank you,” said Sidney as his father poured him a snifter of brandy and handed it to him.  
Mr. Parker leaned back in his chair and looked at his son. Despite the bags and dark circles he noticed that Sidney looked happy. 

“I am assuming that you have come to tell me something.”

“Yes father. I met with Miss Rutherford this afternoon. I ended our courtship. I will not be marrying her,” said Sidney quietly.

Mr. Parker took a long drag from his pipe before saying, “And how was that received by Miss Rutherford?”

“Not well,” Sidney replied.

“Yes, well that is to be expected but I am sure she will settle down eventually. Tell me Sidney, the end of your courtship with Miss Rutherford, does this have something with a certain young lady that it is staying in this house?”

Sidney looked at the fire before turning to his father. “Yes, it does. Father, I am in love with Miss Heywood.”

“And does she reciprocate your feelings Sidney?”

“Yes, she does.”

Mr. Parker nodded. “Sidney, I must say that I had many misgivings regarding your relationship with Miss Rutherford. I have always wanted my children to be happy in their marriages and I have never believed that Miss Rutherford was the right woman for you. I am happy to see that you have come to that conclusion on your own. As far as your relationship with Miss Heywood. I think that she is a lovely girl, but she is still incredibly young, she is only fourteen.”

“Her birthday was today, she is fifteen,” said Sidney defensively.

“Fifteen then, but she is still young. Do you have a plan?”

“Yes, we have both discussed it. I am going to write Miss Heywood’s father a letter tomorrow. I plan on asking permission to write Charlotte and when she turns eighteen put in a formal request to court her and eventually marry.”

“And you would be willing to wait that long Sidney?” Sidney’s father asked. Three years is a long time to wait. You are also a young man; you do not need to rush into marriage. There are thousands of young ladies out there that would make a suitable wife. Is this what you genuinely want?”

Sidney looked his father steadily in the eyes. “Father, I love her, most ardently. She is my match in every way. There will be no other woman for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want her to be the mother of my children. If that means that I have to wait another three years to be with her than I will do it. I would wait forever for Charlotte.”

Mr. Parker smiled. “I am happy for you Sidney. I will speak with your mother tomorrow and inform her of your plans. Arthur did not feel way today and went to bed early. Your mother is sitting with him now.”

“Nothing serious I hope?” inquired Sidney.

Sidney’s father shook his head. “No, no. If anything, it is a trifling cold and you know that will not stop Arthur in the slightest.”

“Well, then. I best be off. I should get back to the hotel before it gets dark,” replied Sidney as he finished the brandy and stood from his chair. “I will most likely see you tomorrow Father.”

“Goodnight then Sidney. Oh, I think that someone has been waiting up for you in the drawing room,” Mr. Parker replied.

Sidney grinned. “Thank you, father.” 

Sidney walked into the drawing room and quickly found Charlotte curled up in a chair with a book in her lap. Her eyes were closed and the candle at the table next to her must have just gone out as the room was in complete darkness with the exception of the last vestiges sunlight that were streaming through the window. Sidney knelt in front of Charlotte and stared at her a moment. She was in her nightgown and dressing gown. Her hair was down and curling around her beautiful face.

“Charlotte, Charlotte,” Sidney whispered as he touched her hand with his own. Charlotte eventually opened her eyes and smiled when she realized it was Sidney.

“Hello,” Charlotte said shyly. “When it started to get dark, I thought perhaps that you were not coming.”

“I was walking and then I was speaking with my father,” said Sidney as he wrapped one of Charlotte’s curls around his finger. “Charlotte, it is done. I have ended my courtship with Miss Rutherford.”

“Are you alright?” Charlotte asked her own fingers played with hair at the nape of Sidney’s neck. Sidney sighed and closed his eyes at the feeling.

“Yes, I am alright. It was difficult and she did not take it well I am afraid,” Sidney said as he opened his eyes.

“I did not think that she would,” said Charlotte simply.

Sidney nodded. “I told my father of our plans and he will tell my mother in the morning. For right now and until I receive permission from your father to write to you, our relationship will need to remain between us. I have no wish to upset Miss Rutherford more and if our relationship or correspondence were to become public, I am afraid that it will hurt her further.”

“I have no wish to hurt Miss Rutherford Sidney. I think it is a wise decision to keep things secret at least for now.”

“Will I see you tomorrow Charlotte?”

“Yes, I must be in town tomorrow morning for a dress fitting with Madame Leduc but I will have the afternoon free. That is if I am not swimming with Diana or playing with Arthur. I do need to set aside time to be with them as well Sidney.”

“I want you all to myself, but I do understand. Perhaps later on tomorrow afternoon we can take a walk before dinner.”

“I would love that.”

“Oh, and Charlotte, I have been meaning to ask you. What is the color of your dress for the ball? I would like dress to match.”

“My dress is a light peach shade. Would that not draw attention though Sidney? If you were to wear a matching vest, it would certainly cause gossip.”

“Yes, I suppose that you are right. I will wear an ivory vest then. It goes with everything or, so I have been told,” said Sidney smiling. His face grew serious as he looked to her with longing. “I must go Charlotte, before it gets too dark out.” "Of course Sidney, I will see you tomorrow. I love you," Charlotte replied softly. Sidney kissed her on the cheek and left the room. She watched as he walked along the cliff tops that were bathed in the light from the sunset.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so grateful to all of my Sanditon sisters and brothers! You have gotten me through this horrible year. I hope that you all have Merry Christmas!!

“Charlotte are you excited about our dress fittings today?” asked Lady Susan. “Charlotte, Charlotte can you hear me?”

Charlotte who at the moment was unaware of anyone around her as she had been daydreaming and wondering when she would see Sidney next had not heard Lady Susan ask her a question. It was not until Lady Susan placed a gentle hand on her shoulder that she realized that Lady Susan as well as Mrs. Parker and Diana were looking at her with curious expressions.

“Oh, my apologies Auntie Susan,” said Charlotte. “I was off in my own little world. Did you ask me a question?”

Lady Susan smiled. “No apologies necessary my dear. I was just asking if you were looking forward to your dress fitting Charlotte.”

“Yes, ever so much. I cannot begin to tell you how much I am looking forward to it.”

“And are you looking forward to your dance with young Mr. Stringer Charlotte?” asked Mrs. Parker as she took a sip of tea. 

“Um, Actually I had quite forgotten. But yes Mr. Stringer is a fine young man. I am sure that I will enjoy my dance with him immensely,” Charlotte replied as Diana squirmed uncomfortably in her chair. Charlotte had observed that whenever Mr. Stringer was brought up that Diana became uncomfortable. Charlotte made a note to speak with Diana regarding this at a later time.

“And you know that Sidney will want to dance with you Charlotte. Possibly multiple times,” said Lady Susan and she glanced at Mrs. Parker and gave her a conspiratorial grin. Mr. Parker had informed his wife this morning and she had immediately informed her dearest friend of the good news.

Charlotte blushed scarlet and stammered, “Yes I look forward to dancing with Sidney as well.” Lady Susan and Mrs. Parker decided to say nothing more as they saw Charlotte was become increasingly embarrassed.

“How is Arthur feeling today? I heard that he was feeling ill,” inquired Charlotte hastily changing the subject.

Mrs. Parker sighed; she has stayed up all night with her youngest son. “Arthur will be fine. Nothing will stop that boy from running around. He simply has a cold and sore throat. He is tired from not sleeping last night but I am sure that he will be feeling better soon.”

“Well hopefully he will be able to rest today and will be back to his normal self,” replied Charlotte. Mrs. Parker nodded and took a sip of her tea. She would tell no one because it would only make them worry but she was concerned about Arthur. He had been ill before, but he always was resilient and would bounce back quickly. But with this cold he had become increasingly lethargic which was so unlike him.

After they had finished their breakfast Mrs. Parker, Lady Susan, Diana and Charlotte made their way into Lady Susan’s carriage which would take them into town to Madame Leduc. Charlotte stared dreamily out of the carriage window. It was a cloudy day and the fog and mist rolled over the cliff tops.

“I wonder what color Miss Rutherford will be wearing to the ball?” said Diana.

Mrs. Parker giggled. “I have wondered that myself, but I do not think that Miss Rutherford will be gracing us with her presence at the mid-summers ball.”

“Is she not coming? I thought Sidney was planning on proposing. Has something changed?” asked Diana excitedly. “Oh, please Mama, tell me that she will not be my sister-in-law.”

Mrs. Parker laughed before her eyes glanced over at Charlotte. “Something has changed but I am not at liberty to say what. Do not worry Diana, you will know soon enough. I can safely say that Miss Rutherford will not be your sister-in-law.”

Diana was grinning from ear to ear. “Oh Charlotte, is this not the most wonderful news?”

Charlotte smiled back at her young friend, “I do not wish to speak ill of Miss Rutherford, but I can see why you would be happy about not having her as a member of your family.”

“Well said Charlotte. Very diplomatic of you,” said Lady Susan her eyes shining with mirth.

“Thank you, Auntie Susan,” said Charlotte. “Oh look, is that Lady Denham with her niece and nephew?” Charlotte pointed to the people that were walking down the street in the direction towards the hotel.

Mrs. Parker looked out of the window. “I do believe it is. Well, we must say hello to them.” The carriage stopped in front of the hotel and the ladies got out and quickly made their way over to the lady of the town and her companions.

“Lady Denham, Sir Denham, Miss Denham,” Mrs. Parker said as she curtsied. “I trust that you are well on this fine morning.”

“I do not know if one can call it a fine morning,” replied Lady Denham as she looked at the gray sky and fog that was covering the streets of the town. “But yes, I am well”. Charlotte looked to Miss Esther Denham and was disheartened to find she still bore the chilly countenance from when they were first introduced. Sir Edward held himself in an aloof posture but to Charlotte’s discomfort his eyes raked back and forth over her form.

“And what are you all doing out on this dreary morning?” drawled Edward his eyes not leaving Charlotte’s.

“We have dress fittings with Madame Leduc. She is designing our gowns for the ball.” Lady Susan replied taking a step closer to Charlotte.

“I do hope that you will save me a dance Miss Heywood,” Sir Denham said lasciviously.

Mrs. Parker narrowed her eyes but smiled and said, “My daughter and Miss Heywood will only be staying for an hour or so. They are still not out in society, but we wanted them to still enjoy some of the ball. I am afraid that my daughter will only be allowed to dance with her brothers and Miss Heywood’s dance card is full at the moment, but we thank you for your offer.”

Sir Edward looked for a moment that he was about to say something but a look from his Aunt silenced him.

“Well, we do not want you to be late for your fittings. I hope that you have a pleasant rest of your day ladies. Come along Edward, Esther,” said Lady Denham.

The ladies watched Lady Denham depart with her niece and nephew and disappear around the corner. “Well, they were as pleasant as ever.” Diana deadpanned. “I think Edward may like you Charlotte. He could not keep his eyes off you.”

Charlotte grimaced. “Well, I can safely say that I have no interest whatsoever in Sir Denham. In fact, he makes me slightly uncomfortable with all of his staring. Even if my dance card were not full, I would still not wish to dance with him.” replied Charlotte. It was then that Charlotte noticed Miss Rutherford walking down the street with one her female companions. Lady Susan had caught sight of the young woman as well and quickly herded the company into the hotel before Miss Rutherford could accost them. When they entered into the foyer of the hotel, one of Madame Leduc’s seamstresses was already waiting to take them up to the hotel room where Madame Leduc had been working in. As they entered the room Madame Leduc was sewing something onto a dress and looked up and smiled.

“Susan, I am delighted to see you and your friends. Please have a seat. May I offer some refreshment?”

“No thank you Hyacinth. We just broke our fast. How would you like to proceed?”

“Let us have the girls change into their gowns and we will make adjustments. After we are finished with them, we will have yourself and Mrs. Parker change.”

Lady Susan nodded. “Charlotte, why don’t you undress behind the screens and the seamstresses will help you with your gown?”

Charlotte nodded and quickly went behind the screen and undressed leaving only her think chemise on. The seamstress then came over with Charlotte’s dress in her hands. Charlotte was dazzled at how beautiful the dress was. The fabric was paler in color than she remembered. When she was finally laced in the dress, Charlotte came out from behind the screen to show Lady Susan, Mrs. Parker and Diana. The ladies were quiet as she emerged, and Charlotte could not tell if they liked it by their expressions.

Mrs. Parker suddenly had tears in her eyes. “Charlotte, you look absolutely enchanting. Here, look in the mirror.” Mrs. Parker led Charlotte over to the full-length mirror at the side of the room and gasped at her reflection. The dress was stunning. Unlike many dresses of the time, it was not fit directly under bosom but just above her natural waist. The neckline of the dress was cut into a somewhat square shape which emphasized the sensuous curves of her shoulders and breasts. The sleeves were embellished with beading and pearls while the skirt flowed around her like a halo. Lady Susan stood and walked over to Madame Leduc.

“Hyacinth, you have outdone yourself. This is one of the most beautiful dresses I have seen.”

“Thank you, Susan. I will admit that we have all adored working on these dresses, particularly this one.”

“It is lovely, and you look exquisite in it Charlotte. You are sure to be the bell of the ball,” said Lady Susan.

“Miss Charlotte, my ladies will now make the alterations to your dress. It should only take a few moments. Now let us see you in your dress Miss Diana,” Madame Leduc called to Diana who had yet to make an appearance from behind the screen.

Diana stepped out from behind the screen to show her mother and aunt her dress. Her dress was more modest than Charlotte’s and she had expected it to be that way as she was almost two years younger than Charlotte, but she was astounded at how beautiful the dress was. It seemed to change and shift color when the light hit the dress and she glowed in the gown.

“Diana, you are positively radiant.” Mrs. Parker gushed as she went to embrace Diana. “My one and only daughter. I thank God every day that he gave me a little girl. You are so beautiful my darling,” Mrs. Parker said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “Come, stand with Charlotte and the seamstresses will make the alterations.”

“You look exquisite Diana,” Charlotte said to her friend as she stood beside her.

“As do you Charlotte. I adore the peach color on you,” replied Diana. Madame Leduc looked wistfully at the girls. “Ah to be young and to be attending your first ball,’ she thought before walking across the room to speak with Lady Susan and Mrs. Parker.

“Lady Susan, Mrs. Parker, may I have a quick word with you?” Madame Leduc asked as she

“I must tell you Susan and Mrs. Parker that Miss Rutherford has been seen lurking around the hotel room. She was also asking my ladies what color Miss Heywood will be wearing to the ball. My seamstresses would never say anything as they understand that privacy is of utmost importance to my clients, but I did want to make you aware of what was going on. I have instructed my girls to tell Miss Rutherford that Charlotte will be wearing a white gown to the ball. My suspicious are that Miss Rutherford is trying to sabotage the evening for Miss Heywood, so I advise you to be on your guard,” said Madame Leduc quietly.

Lady Susan replied, “I was under the impression that Miss Rutherford will not be attending the mid-summers ball due to a change in circumstance.”

“Well, I do believe that she will still be attending as she did reach out to Mrs. Elliot for her services to make adjustments on her dress.”

Lady Susan let out an exasperated sigh. “Miss Rutherford is a thorn in my side. She will not give up. I thank you for telling us. We shall be on our guard.”

The rest of the fittings went smoothly. Lady Susan, Mrs. Parker looked lovely in their dresses, but Charlotte’s was truly the most beautiful. As they exited the hotel Diana suggested that she and Charlotte go to the haberdashery to see what they could find to adorn their hair for the ball. Lady Susan and Mrs. Parker agreed and let the girls go off on their own while they visited the shoe shoppe.

Charlotte and Diana entered the shoppe and perused the various feathers and ribbons. “Charlotte, what do you think? Should I wear a feather or a ribbon.”

Charlotte smiled, “I think a feather would suit very nicely. Perhaps they have a feather in a similar color to your dress? I think I will go with a simple ribbon for myself.”

“Charlotte, what about this ribbon? It is so beautiful and will go so well with your dress.” Charlotte looked at the ribbon. It was indeed beautiful. It was an ivory shade with small seed pearls. “It is lovely, but I think I will choose the simpler ribbon. It is more to my taste,” replied Charlotte as she looked back wistfully at the ribbon with the pearls.

As Charlotte and Diana were paying for their items, the bell above the door rang indicating that another customer had arrived in the store. Charlotte looked up and saw none other than Miss Rutherford walking into the store followed closely by her friend.

“Miss Rutherford, welcome. May I help you find anything today?” asked the shop assistant politely.

“We are just looking for ribbons to wear in our hair for the mid summer’s ball.” Replied Miss Rutherford. “Oh, hello Diana, Miss Heywood.”

“Good Morning Miss Rutherford,” Charlotte and Diana in unison. They nodded to her friend as they had not been introduced.

“And what brings you into town this morning girls?” inquired Miss Rutherford in a condescending tone.

“We were just at our dress fittings Miss Rutherford and we just picked out ribbons ourselves for the ball.”

Miss Rutherford pursed in her lips in which Charlotte assumed was an attempt at a smile. “Oh, yes that is right. I forgotten that you would be in attendance. You must be looking forward to your first ball girls,” she said sweetly. “I remember my first ball. It was actually when I was reacquainted with your brother. He is a marvelous dancer. Miss Heywood, I was wondering if you could spare a moment for me? Could we speak outside?”

Charlotte started at Miss Rutherford’s request and Diana looked at her curiously. “Yes, of course Miss Rutherford. Diana, I will just be a moment,” said Charlotte as she followed Miss Rutherford outside to a quiet alley way.

Miss Rutherford turned around and looked at Charlotte directly in her eyes. “Miss Heywood, I am sure you know of the reason why I wished to speak with you.”

“I have an idea, yes,” replied Charlotte carefully.

“I know that Sidney has feelings for you Miss Heywood. I want you to know that you will never have him. Sidney and I are destined to be together. We have courted for over a year. I know that you were aware of that face Miss Heywood when you first met him. I do not know what you did to secure his attention but believe he will grow tired of you and he will come back to me.”

Charlotte sighed. “Miss Rutherford, I understand that Sidney’s decision has caused you pain but believe me it was unconsciously done. Sidney would never purposely hurt any one and you know that as well as I do. I did not seek out a romance with Sidney it just happened. We fell in love. I am so sorry that we caused you any pain, please believe me it is the last thing that either of us wanted.”

Miss Rutherford huffed. “You have nothing to offer him you pathetic little girl. I will not let him throw his life away for some ill-mannered country whore.” Miss Rutherford then grabbed and opened the box that held Charlotte’s new ribbon and took the ribbon and crushed it under her boot it into the mud. Charlotte was shaking trying to remain in control of herself.

“This is not over Miss Heywood. I will make sure of it. You will never be Mrs. Sidney Parker.”

Charlotte was mortified to feel her eyes filling up with tears and was looking up and down the street for someone to help her when she suddenly felt someone loop their arm through hers and was surprised to see that it was Miss Esther Denham.

“Good Morning Miss Rutherford. I trust you are not bothering my dear friend Charlotte. Miss Heywood has become a favorite of my Aunt and she would hate to hear if someone had made her upset,” she said coolly to Miss Rutherford.

Miss Rutherford glared at Esther and replied, “No, little Miss Heywood and I were just having a discussion regarding my property were we not Charlotte?”

“You cannot own a person Miss Rutherford and as you are neither my family nor friend you may address me as Miss Heywood. Good day,” replied as she turned and took Miss Denham with her. As they turned around the corner Charlotte leaned against the wall and sank to the ground. Charlotte put a hand to heart and tried taking deep breaths to regulate her breathing.

“Miss Denham, thank you so much for your kindness. I am afraid if you had not arrived when you did that I would have resorted to physical violence,” said Charlotte.

Miss Denham laughed, “It is of no matter Miss Heywood, Miss Rutherford has always been cruel to me and I have never liked her. And please Miss Heywood, call me Esther.”

Charlotte smiled, perhaps there was more to Miss Denham than she first thought. “Thank you, Esther. Please call me Charlotte.”

“Charlotte, I could not help overhearing what Miss Rutherford said that you have entered into a romantic relationship with Mr. Sidney Parker? Is this correct? I know that we just met but please know that I will keep your confidence.”

Charlotte nodded. “Yes, we met when his family was in a carriage accident near my father’s estate. We became friends when he stayed at our home while the carriage was being repaired. I know now that I had feelings for him back then, but it did not blossom into anything until I came to stay in Sanditon at the Parker’s request. Oh Esther, I feel as if I am the worst sort of woman. I knew that Sidney was courting Miss Rutherford and I knew that he had plans to marry her. Because of this I tried so hard to stamp down my feelings, knowing that it was useless as he was nearly affianced to another woman. But he kept seeking me out and the more and more time we spent together the more overwhelming my feelings became.”

“It sounds as if you are truly in love with Charlotte,” said Esther soothingly.

“I am. He has my heart, my whole heart. It belongs to him. He broke off his courtship with Miss Rutherford yesterday and Sidney said that it did not go well. Judging from today’s encounter she will not quietly into the night. I fear that she will make serious trouble for us.”

“I do not doubt that Charlotte, but please remember that you have so many on your side. Lady Susan, the Parker’s, Sidney and now me. We will do whatever we can to protect you from her. She may be the diamond of the first water, but she does not hold as much sway in society as you may think. Now dry your tears Charlotte, we must get you back to the haberdashery. Diana will surely be looking for you,” Esther said as she helped Charlotte to her feet.

“Thank you, Esther, it means so much that you helped me today,” said Charlotte. Esther simply smiled back her as they walked back towards the shop. When they were in front of the haberdashery, they saw Diana, Lady Susan and Mrs. Parker frantically looking for her. Diana caught sight of her first and pulled her into an embrace.

“I should have never left you alone with that horrid woman Charlotte. Are you alright?” inquired Diana her eyes taking in Charlotte’s tear-streaked face.

“Yes, I am alright now. Esther kindly came to my rescue,” replied Charlotte as she looked towards Esther.

“It was my pleasure. I do hate a bully.”

Lady Susan and Mrs. Parker were fretting over Charlotte when Sidney and his friends came around the corner and spotted them. Sidney seeing that Charlotte had clearly been crying was instantly concerned. He pulled his sister to the side and asked her about what had transpired.

“We were in the haberdashery and Miss Rutherford and her companion came in. We were talking about the ball when Miss Rutherford asked to speak to Charlotte alone outside. When I came out moments later Charlotte was no where to be found. Charlotte must have dropped her ribbon because I saw Miss Rutherford stomping her new ribbon with her boot. I asked her what was going on and where Charlotte was, but she did not answer me and walked away.”

Sidney was seething with fury. ‘How dare Eliza behave in such a manner’ he thought. He understood why she was upset but there was no reason to treat Charlotte so horrendously. Sidney looked over to Charlotte who was leaning down to pick up her ribbon that was now embedded in the mud. Sidney’s heart ached as she tried to remove the mud.

“Come with me Diana,” Sidney said to his sister as he pulled her into the haberdashery. Moments later they exited the shop and Diana was carrying a small box in her hands. Sidney then approached Charlotte who he was happy to see looked slightly better.

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly.

Charlotte shook her head. “No, but I will be.”

Sidney looked down to the beautiful girl that would someday be his wife. “I love you; I will meet you later and we will talk about what happened. I must leave now but Diana has something for you. Please open it when you arrive back at the house.” Sidney then looked to his mother, aunt, and sister. “Ladies, I am afraid that I have business to attend to with my friends. Mother, I will be over to house for dinner if that is alright?”

Mrs. Parker looked up. “Yes, of course Sidney. Please bring Lord Babbington and Mr. Crowe as well.” Sidney and his friends nodded. Sidney looked at Charlotte one last time before walking back to the hotel.

Lady Susan and Mrs. Parker thanked Esther and then ushered Charlotte and Diana into the carriage. They both tried to get Charlotte to talk about what had transpired between her and Miss Rutherford, but Charlotte could not bring herself to discuss it. When they arrived back at the Parker House, Diana pulled her aside and handed her the box.

“Sidney asked that I give this to you Charlotte. Please know that whatever is going on that you can talk to me,” said Diana before she pulled Charlotte into a tight embrace. 

“Thank you, Diana, I would very much like to talk about everything. Perhaps later on today. I find that after everything that happened, I am very tired. I am going to try and rest.” 

Diana nodded, “Please let me know if you need anything Charlotte.”

Charlotte smiled, “Thank you Diana I will.” Charlotte then turned and went up the stairs to her bedroom and sat down on the bed. She looked down to the box that Diana had given her. Untying the ribbon, Charlotte opened the box and was stunned to find that in the box lay the beautiful pearl encrusted ribbon that Charlotte had seen in the shop. There was also a note that read,

My Love,

I am so sorry for what happened today. I hope that you will wear this ribbon to the ball tomorrow night.

Always Yours,

Sidney

P.S Meet me by the bluebells


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! The next chapter will be the Mid-Summer's Ball!

Sidney sat against the trunk of the large oak tree by the bluebell field waiting for Charlotte. Before he had arrived, he had tried to find Eliza to see what had occurred between her and Charlotte, but his efforts were unsuccessful. He recalled leaving the hotel and coming across his mother, sister, aunt, and Charlotte in the street. Charlotte’s face had been contorted in pain and her cheeks were streaked with tears. His own heart lurched in pain at the memory. He stood and leaned against the tree. It was then that he heard the rustling of skirts against the tall grass and the sound of footsteps approaching. He looked up and saw that Charlotte was walking towards him.

“Charlotte, my love. I was beginning to think that you would not come,” said Sidney. He went to place a kiss against her lips, but she turned at the last moment therefore leaving him to kiss her cheek.

“I am here Sidney. We need to discuss what happened today. Shall we sit?” said Charlotte quietly as she walked to sit at the base of the tree. Sidney, who was now worried, as Charlotte had denied him a kiss sat down carefully next to her. He reached for her hand and began to draw patterns into her palm.

“What happened today Charlotte?” asked Sidney quietly.

Charlotte sighed. “Your mother, sister, aunt and I had just finished with our dress fittings with Madame Leduc. Your mother and aunt decided to visit the shoe smith while your sister and I decided to go to the haberdashery to see if we could find something to wear in our hair for the ball. As we were completing our purchases, Miss Rutherford entered the shoppe with one of her companions. She intimated that she was looking for something to wear for the ball as well. She then asked for a private word with me. It was then that we exited the shoppe, and our conversation took place in the alley way.”

“And then what happened?” said Sidney as he brushed an errant curl behind her ear.

“She said that I was not good enough for you and said that I would never be your wife,” said Charlotte quietly.

“She should have never spoken to you like that.” Sidney spat. 

“I tried to tell her that the pain that we have caused her was unconsciously done, that we never set out to hurt her, but she would not listen to reason Sidney,” replied.

“Did she say anything else?” inquired Sidney.

Charlotte took a deep breath and dug her fingernails into her palm. She was not looking forward to explaining the next part of the altercation that took place with Miss Rutherford. “She asked me why I encouraged a relationship with you when I knew that you were nearly engaged to her. She implied that I must have let inappropriate relations occur between us if you were so determined to break off your courtship with her. She called me a whore Sidney. It was then that she took the ribbon from my hands and threw it in the mud.”

Sidney was inwardly seething as he listened to Charlotte as she explained what happened between herself and Miss Rutherford. “That bitch!” Sidney shouted and he suddenly stood and began pacing with his hands on his hips, his breathing heavy and labored. 

Charlotte stood and walked towards Sidney and cried, “Does she not have a point Sidney? I knew that you were nearly affianced to Miss Rutherford when I met you and still, I continued to seek out your friendship. I could not stay away from you even though I knew that you belonged to another. Does that not make me the worst kind of woman Sidney?” 

Sidney turned quickly with an incredulous look on his face and said, “How could you even think that? You are the best woman that I have had the pleasure of knowing. You were concerned about hurting Miss Rutherford’s feelings. If the situation were reversed, I guarantee that Miss Rutherford would not have the same concern and compassion for you.” 

Charlotte let out an exasperated sigh. “But still Sidney…”

“No Charlotte. In this case you are incorrect. You have done nothing wrong. Please believe that.”

“I cannot Sidney. I have let things occur between us that are entirely improper. I have let you touch me. I have let you kiss me.” Charlotte whispered as she looked deep into Sidney’s eyes.

Sidney walked towards Charlotte and took her small hands in his own. “Charlotte, as you said I was nearly affianced to Miss Rutherford but please be assured that I have never belonged to her. I belong only to you. We could not help that we fell in love. I too, could not stay away from you.” Sidney laughed. “When I was in London and received the letter from my mother saying that you would be visiting Sanditon, it was comical how quickly I left London. I needed to be near you again. I should have known then that a marriage to Miss Rutherford would never have been successful and called it off. It would not have been fair to her. Charlotte, I know that we are both so young, but I need you to know that there will never be anyone for me but you.”

“Oh, Sidney I feel the same. But there are things that need to be considered. Miss Rutherford will make trouble for us. I am sure of it. It is not only my reputation at stake here. It is yours, your family’s, my family’s. We must be careful.”

“I care not for my reputation. What is it that you are concerned about Charlotte? That Eliza…Miss Rutherford will tell someone of our relationship? What can she say? That we fell in love and are waiting for you to come of age so we can marry and live the rest of our lives together. Trust me, there is nothing the beau monde loves more than a love match.”

“Sidney, that is not true. It is scandal that the beau monde loves above all else. What if we have been seen with each other? Miss Rutherford seems the type that would happily ruin others lives but she is intelligent enough to know that she would need proof to do so. I would not put it past her if she had you or I followed.”

Sidney laughed at Charlotte’s paranoia. “Believe me dearest. I have known Miss Rutherford since she was a girl. She would never go to such lengths to get her way or to ruin another’s life. She is not that immoral.”

Charlotte shook her head. “I do not know about that Sidney. She seems determined to get you back. Perhaps you should go back to her.”

Sidney felt the breath leave his body at Charlotte’s statement and tears pricked the back of his eyes. “Is that what you want Charlotte?”

“No, of course not. I love you. I am in love with you. I just wish that Miss Rutherford were not a problem,” said Charlotte as she touched Sidney’s forehead with her own.

“I know. I wished that I had met you long ago Charlotte,” Sidney whispered before pressing a gentle kiss to her soft full lips.

Charlotte turned away quickly and went to sit against the tall oak tree. “That is exactly what I am referring to Sidney. You cannot keep touching me and kissing me. We must act with some propriety.”  
Sidney groaned as he sat beside her. “I only wish to show you how much I love you when I kiss you. Believe me the innocent kisses and touches that we have shared are nothing compared to the love and affection I will show when we are finally married. But I do think that you are correct in this matter. We must be more careful about showing our affection.”

Charlotte’s eyes grew wide at Sidney’s statement and she found that it had taken her a moment to gather her thoughts. “I grew up on a farm Sidney, I know that the act between a man and wife leads to and is for the purpose of procreation,” she said slowly. “Is kissing and touching a part of the act that happens between a man and wife?”

“Yes,” replied Sidney, his voice suddenly much deeper and husky.

Charlotte looked to Sidney whose eye’s had grown much darker, his pupils blown black. “I so often wondered if relations between man and wife are enjoyable. The female animals at the farm do not look like they are enjoying it when the male mounts them from behind,” said Charlotte thoughtfully.

Sidney let out a loud laugh and was clutching his sides as he continued to let out his boisterous laughter.

“What? What did I say? What was so funny?” Charlotte asked indignantly as Sidney continued to roar with laughter. “I do not think it was that funny,” Charlotte said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Sidney then started to gain control of his laughter and took her hands in his own and interlaced his fingers with her own. “I am sorry Charlotte for laughing.” Sidney sighed. “I should not be telling you this. This should come from your mother before you are to be married.”

“Please Sidney, I wish to know,” Charlotte replied innocently as she kissed Sidney’s hand. “Please, tell me.”

Sidney’s eyes has darkened once more. “The act is quite different with people Charlotte. If one is to enjoy the act, you must they be with an attentive and giving lover, and it helps if the man and woman involved are in love with one another as we are.”

“Well, I have enjoyed your kisses and touches so far so I am sure that I will enjoy the marital act when we take part in it. But you said there is more than what we have already done, is that right?”

Sidney felt his heart beating out of his chest as she asked her innocent questions and his eyes had become fixated on her lush lips. He tore his gaze from her lips as he brought his lips to her ear and whispered, “Yes, Charlotte. Much more.”

Charlotte felt a shiver travel down her spine, and she glanced at Sidney whose lips were so close to her own. “I…” Charlotte started to say but she was interrupted by Sidney’s lips touched her own and captured them in a searing kiss. Charlotte’s body felt aflame in white hot heat as Sidney kissed, sipped, and sucked on her lips. It was then that Charlotte felt Sidney’s tongue tracing the outside of her lips and pressing in against the seam of her lips. “Tell me what to do Sidney,” Charlotte pleaded.

“Part your lips for me Charlotte,” said Sidney in between kisses. As Charlotte opened her lips Sidney took the opportunity and his tongue dipped into Charlotte’s mouth devouring her surprised gasp. His tongue stroked over her own and he let out his own gasp when he felt her own tongue reaching out to meet his. They continued kissing like this for what seemed to be an eternity before Sidney felt Charlotte’s hands on his chest gently pushing him away. Sidney slowed his kisses and eventually tore his mouth of away from Charlotte’s. Her breathing was ragged, and her cheeks were delightfully pink with desire. He looked at her lips which were swollen and as red as ripe cherries. Once she had managed to control her breathing, she looked to him. “Surely, there cannot be more than that Sidney?”

Sidney smiled and looked down his own hands. He had only managed to calm his breathing a moment a go. He looked back up at Charlotte who was looking at him intently. “Again, there is much more Charlotte.”

“I see,” said Charlotte nervously. “What are we to do about Miss Rutherford Sidney? She is still planning on attending the ball tomorrow.”

Sidney stroked Charlotte’s arm and was pleased to see that goose flesh had arisen on Charlotte’s skin from his touch. “I will speak to her tomorrow before the ball Charlotte. Trust me, you have nothing to fear from her, I will have this matter sorted tomorrow.”

“I believe you will,” replied Charlotte as she placed a lingering kiss on his lips. “We should be getting back. It will be dark soon,” said Charlotte as she looked up at the. sky. “Will you walk me home Sidney?”

Sidney stood and held his arm to Charlotte. “Always, my love.”


	35. Not a Real chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it has been awhile since I posted. I have pneumonia but not Covid but have been in quarantine because I was exposed to Covid. It’s a mess. I will have an update soon.

I’m sorry this is not an actual chapter.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me.

Charlotte looked to her reflection in the mirror. She had just bathed with the sweet-smelling coconut rose soap that Mrs. Parker had gifted her, and Betsy was in the process of curling and pinning her hair up for the ball. Charlotte admitted that she was initially wary of Betsy dressing her hair for the ball but was pleased so far with the outcome. 

“After I am finished with your hair Miss Heywood, would you permit me to apply some face powder and rouge? It is all the fashion in London society,” asked Betsy as she continued pinning her hair.

“Oh Betsy, I am not sure. I do not think my Mama and Papa would be pleased. I am not yet out into society,” replied Charlotte her eyes filled with reluctance.

Betsy giggled. “I will only use a small amount Miss Charlotte. You are already so beautiful that you will not need much. It will just be used to enhance your features. I assure you that it is widely used amongst all the fine ladies in London.”

Charlotte sighed. “Very well then. Only a little though Betsy.”

Betsy smiled and continued to dress Charlotte’s hair. When she was finished, she wound the ribbon that Sidney had purchased for Charlotte into her hair. “There miss. Now let me apply your makeup and we will get you dressed before you look at yourself in the mirror.” Charlotte saw her move to pick up a small bag that was on the vanity. “Miss Charlotte, I am going to first start with a little rose water cream and then I will apply the rouge and then a pearl powder,” said Betsy as she massaged a white cream onto Charlotte’s skin including her décolleté. “Lady Susan swears by this cream. She always wears it underneath her powder when she is attending a ball.”

“Well Lady Susan does have a lovely complexion,” Charlotte replied as she watched Betsy apply the cream to her face in the mirror.

After Betsy applied the cream, she then took a small pot of red paint and pressed her thumb into the substance and gentle rubbed the rouge onto the apples of her cheeks. She took the same rouge and used it to color her lips. When she finished applying the rouge, she dipped what looked to be a feather puff into a jar of what looked like flour and swept it across Charlotte’s décolletage, cheeks and forehead Betsy stood back to admire her work. “You look absolutely beautiful Miss Charlotte. I believe that the gentlemen will be tripping over themselves for the opportunity to dance with the prettiest girl at the ball.”

Charlotte blushed. “May I look now?”

“Let us get you into your dress and then you will be able to see the full picture.” Betsy then helped Charlotte into her ball gown, gloves, and slippers. Once everything was on there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” called Charlotte and she was pleased to see that it was Lady Susan that entered in the room.

Lady Susan’s eyes widened and filled with tears. “My dear, you look exquisite. Absolutely breathtaking. Betsy, would you be a dear and help Miss Diana with her hair? I am afraid that Caroline’s maid is having trouble taming Miss Diana’s curls.”

As Betsy left the room, Lady Susan came to stand next to Charlotte and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

Charlotte fiddled with skirts of her dress. “Does it truly suit me?”

Susan gave Charlotte a reassuring smile. “I assure you my dear, you look the epitome of a young lady. I daresay you will be the envy of all of the young ladies at the ball. Especially Miss Rutherford. I have a gift for you Charlotte, please come sit by me.”  
Charlotte laughed lightly. “Auntie Susan, you have been far too generous. I do not think I can accept anything else from you,” said Charlotte.

“Nonsense, my dear. I enjoy spoiling you and Diana,” replied Lady Susan. “Now, I think that these pieces will go beautifully with your dress. Would you like to see them?”

“Yes please,” replied Charlotte as Auntie Susan handed her a large blue velvet box. Charlotte’s fingertips moved over the box reveling in how smooth the fabric was. Carefully she opened the box and gasped when she saw what lay inside. “Oh, Auntie Susan, it is beautiful,” said Charlotte as she touched the diamond and pearl drop necklace and matching pearl drop earrings with diamond seashell accents.

“Here, let me put them on you,” said Lady Susan as she clasped the necklace at the back of her neck and helped her to clip on the earrings. “My mother gave me these at my coming out ball. I thought that they would go nicely with your dress. And I see now that they are a perfect match for your hair ribbon.”

Charlotte touched the necklace. “It is so beautiful and yes it will go perfectly with my ribbon. Sidney actually purchased the ribbon for me yesterday, after…after I dropped the ribbon that I had purchased in the mud.”

“He is a good man Charlotte,” Auntie Susan replied quietly watching Charlotte carefully.

“He is the best man that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing,” said Charlotte as she looked to Lady Susan.  
“Are you love with him Charlotte?”

“I find that I am,” said Charlotte quietly.

“And do you believe that your feelings for Sidney are reciprocated?”

Charlotte sighed. “Yes, Auntie Susan, Sidney and I have come to an understanding of sorts. He has broken off his courtship to Miss Rutherford and he will be writing my father for permission to correspond with me until I turn eighteen. Once I turn eighteen Sidney will ask permission to officially court me and then eventually marry,” Charlotte said in a rush grateful to be able to tell someone.

Lady Susan nodded and then smiled. “I am assuming that Miss Rutherford did not take it well based on your altercation with her yesterday?”

Charlotte nodded and stood and walked to the other side of the room anxiously wringing her hands together. “Yes, she is upset. She told me yesterday that it was not over and that she would not stop fighting for Sidney. She said that I was nothing more than a passing infatuation and that I would never be his wife. She called me a vulgar word.”

“How vile!” replied Lady Susan her eye’s darkening with disgust. She stood and walked to Charlotte and embraced her. “We are here for you Charlotte. I am happy that you and Sidney have a plan and that he discovered and made his feelings known to you before it was too late. Please do not take Miss Rutherford’s words to heart. She is just jealous that Sidney is in love with you and Charlotte let me be clear on this. Sidney was never in love with Miss Rutherford. Now, you must look at yourself in the mirror and see how beautiful you are.”

Charlotte nodded and made her way over to the floor length mirror on the other side of the room. When she saw her reflection in the mirror she was stunned as she did not recognize the girl, no the woman, that was staring back at her. Her hair was pinned up in an elaborate fashion, but a long ringlet draped over her neck and shoulder and the makeup was subtle and accentuated her features beautifully.

“I did not think that I could ever look like this or feel like this. I feel beautiful,” Charlotte said softly. “Thank you, Auntie Susan, truly.”

“You are so welcome my dear.” replied Auntie Susan as she caught a tear that was threatening to fall from Charlotte’s eyelash  
.  
“None of that my dear, we must not ruin Betsy’s work.”

Charlotte laughed and it was then that they heard another knock-on Charlotte’s door.

“Charlotte,” said Diana as she and Mrs. Parker entered. “Oh, my Charlotte, you look stunning.”

Charlotte smiled, “As do you Diana.” Diana indeed looked incredibly sweet. Her hair was pulled half up, and Charlotte could see an emerald necklace glittering against her skin. “That is a beautiful necklace.”

“It is just paste for now, but I have promised Diana that she may have the real necklace which is at my estate in London when she grows older,” said Lady Susan.

“Thank you, Auntie Susan. It is so beautiful. I shall treasure it,” replied Charlotte.

“Well, I think it is time for us to dress,” said Mrs. Parker. “Diana, Charlotte, we will be back shortly,” she added as her and Auntie Susan left the room.

“Are you excited for tonight Charlotte?” asked Diana as she sat down gently on the bed, smoothing her skirts.

“Ever so much Diana, are you?”

“Yes, even though we are only staying for a short time I believe it will be a lovely evening. Are you looking forward to your dance with Mr. Stringer Charlotte?” asked as she played with the tassel at the corner of Charlotte’s blanket.

“In all honesty, I had quite forgotten, but yes Mr. Stringer is a nice man. I look forward to dancing with him,” said Charlotte as she looked at Diana who was staring determinedly at her shoes. “Diana, may I ask you a question?” Diana looked back up at Charlotte her eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Do you have feelings for Mr. Stringer?” Diana did not say anything but merely nodded in response to Charlotte.

“Diana, you must know that I have only friendly feelings for Mr. Stringer. He is an amiable man to be sure, but I do not have those feelings for him. It is strictly platonic between us. I am so sorry if I have caused you any heartache. Please believe me that I would never want to hurt you in any way and if I did it was unconsciously done.”

Diana wiped the tears that fell from her eyes and shook her head. “Charlotte, I know that you would never purposefully hurt me. It is just that James, I am sorry Mr. Stringer is so nice to Arthur and to myself. I think that he is the kindest man that I have ever met. I do not know why I still carry feelings for him. He sees me as Tom, Sidney and Arthur’s sister, nothing more.”

Charlotte wrapped her arm around Diana’s shoulder. “You are still so young Diana, perhaps as you grow older that will change. He might take more notice of you then.”

“I hope so,” replied Diana before she let out a long sigh. “Come, enough of this maudlin talk. I am sure that my mother and Auntie Susan will be dressed shortly. Let us wait in the drawing room for them. Charlotte nodded and picked up her reticule and cape before following Diana downstairs. They only had to wait a few more moments before Mrs. Parker and Auntie Susan descended the stairs.

“Girls, I am so sorry that we kept you waiting. I was just saying goodbye to Arthur before we left. He is still not feeling well,” said Mrs. Parker. “I do feel horrible leaving Arthur, but I know Betsy will take excellent care of him,” she said as she placed her hand on her heart, almost as if the decision to leave Arthur causing her physical pain.

“Caroline, he will be alright. He just needs some more rest. I am sure of it,” said Lady Susan. “And Betsy will take excellent care of him. She has five younger siblings and mentioned that she had nursed them all back to health when they were feeling poorly. He will be alright.”

Mrs. Parker nodded. “Forgive me. I am being foolish. Of course, he will be alright. Well, we must take our leave, it would not do for the hosts to be late for the ball,” said Mrs. Parker as she made to make her way outside to the carriage that was waiting for them. “Come along girls!” Mrs. Parker called.

Sidney had been at the assembly rooms for some time helping his father and brother Tom to prepare for the ball. He and Tom had been greeting their guests when Miss Rutherford was announced. Sidney looked over quickly and saw her descending the stairs flanked by her two companions. Sidney was dismayed to see that Eliza was wearing an ivory dress that matched his suit vest. He knew that society and everyone at the ball expected them to announce their engagement later tonight and now it looked as if he and Eliza dressed to match. Sidney met Eliza’s eyes and his blood ran cold as he watched her lips curl into a wicked smile.

“Miss Rutherford, so happy that you could join us tonight. Isn’t that right Sidney?” said Tom as he greeted the young lady.

Sidney forced himself to smile. “Yes Miss Rutherford, we are so happy to that you could come.”

Miss Rutherford smiled, “Oh dearest Sidney, you know that I would not miss this for world. I do wonder would you have a moment to speak?”

Sidney grimaced. “Unfortunately, I am helping Tom to greet our guests until our mother and father arrive, perhaps we can speak later on in the evening.”  
“Sidney, I am sure that your brother will not mind if I steal you for a few moments,”

“No, I think,” Sidney started before Tom interrupted.

“Sidney, Miss Rutherford desires a word with you. I am sure that it concerns a certain announcement that you two will be making tonight. By all means, Mary and I are more than capable of greeting our guests. Please you must indulge Miss Rutherford.”  
Miss Rutherford looked to Sidney and raised her eyebrows as if daring him to cause a scene. “Very well Miss Rutherford, shall we?” snapped Sidney as he extended his arm. As they were leaving Sidney heard Tom whisper to Mary, “They make a beautiful couple do they not Mary?” Sidney looked back to Mary who by the expression on her face did not agree with her husband gave Sidney a reassuring smile. Sidney then escorted Miss Rutherford through the ballroom, nodding and smiling to guests as he led her to a dark and secluded alcove in the corner of the ball room. “Very well Miss Rutherford, what is it that you wished to speak to me about?” Sidney said gruffly.

Miss Rutherford looked up at him. “Sidney, I wished to discuss the announcement of our engagement of course.”

Sidney shook his head in disbelief. “I do not remember proposing to you Miss Rutherford. In fact, I believe that I ended our courtship a few days ago.” Sidney realized that he was being unkind to Miss Rutherford but at this point he did not care as she had been so awful to Charlotte.

“Sidney, you will not be breaking off our courtship or our impending engagement,” said Miss Rutherford her smile sickeningly sweet.

“I do not think so Miss Rutherford. Now if you would excuse me, I must return and help my brother greet our guests,” said Sidney before politely bowing. It was then that a hush fell over the ballroom. Sidney pulled aside the alcove curtain to see what was going on, while Miss Rutherford came to stand by his side. The guests teeming across the ball room floor were quiet as they stared up at the balcony where guests were still entering.

“What is everyone staring at?” said Miss Rutherford as she looked around the ball room and then up to the balcony where a beautiful woman with dark hair stood on the landing. Miss Rutherford looked to Sidney and asked, “Who is she?”

Miss Rutherford received her answer when the master of ceremonies announced, “Ladies and gentlemen, Lady Susan of Worchester and Miss Charlotte Heywood of Willingdon.” 

Sidney felt as if he had lost the ability speak let alone breathe. He watched as Charlotte gracefully descended the stairs her arm interlocked with Lady Susan’s a shy smile on her face as she took in the grandeur of the ballroom. Sidney had not noticed that Miss Rutherford had been calling him until she pulled on his arm forcefully. Physically shaking himself out of his daze, Sidney looked back at a scowling Eliza. “Miss Rutherford, please excuse me I must go and greet my future wife.”

Not sparing a backward glance towards Eliza to see how she had reacted to his stinging retort, Sidney walked purposefully around the perimeter of the ball room towards Miss Heywood. She looked like an angel floating into the assembly rooms. Sidney knew that years from now when they were happily married with children, he may forget what she was wearing on or how she wore her hair, but he would never forget how utterly and genuinely beautiful that she looked. As he made his way towards her, he was discouraged to find that a bevy of young gentlemen were clamoring around her vying for an introduction. Behind her he saw his mother and Diana and quickly went to greet them.

“Mother, Diana, you look lovely,” said Sidney.

“Thank you dearest,” Mrs. Parker said as she kissed her son on the cheek. “Did you see Charlotte; does she not look lovely this evening?”

Sidney’s eyes roved over to Charlotte again. “Yes, mother she does,” he replied wistfully. “Would you excuse me mother? I must say hello to Auntie Susan and Charlotte.”

Sidney’s mother nodded knowingly and said, “Of course, my dear.”

Sidney elbowed his way through the gentlemen surrounding Charlotte. When she caught sight of him, she smiled shyly. Sidney, who was again lost for words simply stared at the woman who would one day become his wife.

“Does it not suit me? Will it not do?” Charlotte said as she looked down at her beautiful dress.

“It will do very well,” Sidney whispered so that only she could hear. For a moment they stood gazing into each other’s eyes until Sidney heard someone clearing their throat from behind him. Sidney looked menacingly to the individual that had interrupted their moment.

“Mr. Stringer well met. I trust that you are enjoying tonight’s festivities?” said Sidney barely able to contain the growl from his voice.

Mr. Stringer looked between Sidney and Charlotte awkwardly before saying, “Yes, it has been lovely. I was just coming to acquire Miss Heywood for the first dance, as promised.”

Charlotte looked helplessly at Sidney before she accepted Mr. Stringer’s outstretched arm and he led her into the first dance which happened to be a waltz. Throughout her dance Charlotte kept stealing glances at him and smiling. Sidney knew that he had no reason to be jealous, he knew that Charlotte was in love with him and that at some point this evening he would be able to dance with her. As her dance with Mr. Stringer ended, he was happy to see that Crowe who had been dancing with Diana in the first waltz had now asked Charlotte for the next dance. Crowe, who was known to be an exuberant dancer was twirling Charlotte around the room to an Irish folk song. His eyes were following her around the room when Babber’s found him and handed him a glass of wine. He looked to Sidney and then back to Charlotte.

“She looks beautiful this evening,” said Lord Babbington.

Sidney sighed. There was no use denying the obvious. “Yes, she does.”

“And when are you going to do something about it Sidney,”

“What makes you think I haven’t already Babbers?” replied Sidney to which Babbers raised his eyebrows.

“I have broken off my courtship with Eliza and Charlotte and I are waiting until she comes of age until we officially court,” said Sidney.

“Three years is a long time to wait my friend. Are you certain that you can wait that long?” questioned Babbers.

Sidney looked at his friend and then back to Charlotte. “I would wait forever for her.”

Babbers slapped his hand on his friends shoulder good naturedly and said, “I am happy for you my friend. I only hope that I will be as lucky when it comes to finding a wife. Now it looks like this dance is ending, I must ask Miss Heywood for a dance before you monopolize her all evening.”

Sidney laughed and watched as Charlotte danced the quadrille with Lord Babbington, her eyes filled with merriment and laughter. It would be a long three years waiting to be with her, but it would be worth it, and he would at least be able to correspond with her. He had drafted the letter to Mr. Heywood asking for permission to write Charlotte and it lay on his desk in his hotel room. He had written and re-written the letter several times until it had been perfect. He would be sending it in the post tomorrow to the Heywood estate and was hoping that Mr. Heywood would reply quickly. The quadrille was now ending, and Sidney could see Charlotte curtseying to Babbers while her eyes wandered around the ball searching for something. When her eyes locked on his, Sidney smiled and started walking towards him before he was interrupted by his father.

“Sidney, I must speak with you,” said Mr. Parker. Sidney still had his eyes on Charlotte who it seems had been interrupted as well by one of Miss Rutherford’s companions.

“Father, may we speak later? I was just about to ask Charlotte for a dance,” Sidney replied.

“No Sidney, I must speak with you now. Please follow me,” said Sidney’s father seriously.

Sidney’s eyes widened at his father’s tone. He looked back at Charlotte and saw that Miss Rutherford’s companion had just spilled wine onto Charlotte’s gown. Sidney saw Auntie Susan rushing to help Charlotte as she ushered Charlotte to the ladies retiring room. Sidney’s eyes looked back to his father who looked very grave indeed.

“Alright, father,” Sidney replied as his father led him to a private room off of the ballroom. As Sidney entered the room, he was surprised to see Miss Rutherford in the room a smug look on her face. After seeing Miss Rutherford Sidney turned to his father and said, “Father, what is going on?”

“Sidney, please sit down,” replied Mr. Parker motioning to a chair.

“No, I think I will stand. Now please father tell me what is going on!” said Sidney.

Mr. Parker sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Miss Rutherford has just come to me with disturbing accusations that you have been seen with Miss Charlotte Heywood on multiple occasions acting in an inappropriate and ungentlemanlike manner.”  
Sidney suddenly felt weak and collapsed to the chair. “What? I…father,” Sidney replied helplessly.

“It is true then Sidney?” asked Mr. Parker. “Did you engage in inappropriate relations with Miss Heywood in public Sidney?”

Sidney looked down at his feet embarrassed and ashamed. “Yes father. I have kissed her, but it has not gone further than that. I assure you.”

Miss Rutherford scoffed. “Please Sidney, you engaged inappropriate behavior with her multiple times. I know of at least three. The river, the cove, and the blue bell field. Why would anyone believe you when you say that your attentions to Miss Heywood have not gone further than that? You have ruined the poor girl.”

“You had us followed Eliza! Are you really that vindictive?” roared Sidney as he stood and faced her.

“Of course, I had you followed. I saw the way that you looked at the mousy country girl, I had a feeling that you would betray me, and I was correct,” replied Eliza.

“Miss Rutherford I am sorry that I caused you pain and that I betrayed your trust in me, but I fell in love. I love her. With every breath I take I love her. I thought that I loved you Eliza. It may have felt and looked like love but that is only because I did not know what true love was and I have that with Miss Heywood,” said Sidney as he watched Eliza blanch at his cutting words. “I am sorry if that upsets you Eliza, but I cannot help the way that I feel.” Turning to his father Sidney said, “Father, I was planning on posting a letter to Mr. Heywood tomorrow asking to correspond with Charlotte until she turns eighteen. I will write another letter explaining the circumstances and saying that we need to marry as soon as possible.”

Sidney’s father looked at him sadly. “Sidney,” he started to say.

“You will not be marrying Miss Heywood Sidney, let alone corresponding or courting her,” said Miss Rutherford.

Sidney looked at Miss Rutherford and then back to his father. “What do you mean?”

“When you engaged in inappropriate contact with Miss Heywood Sidney, did you give a thought to her reputation or anyone else’s for that matter? From what I have gathered about Miss Heywood, she is one of many children and is the eldest daughter of a gentlemen who farms his land. Miss Heywood will surely need to marry well in order for her younger sisters to also receive good prospects in marriage,” said Miss Rutherford as she walked slowly towards Sidney.

“You were clearly only thinking of your own interest’s when you behaved that way with Miss Heywood. You not only ruined Miss Heywood’s reputation but your own reputation as well as your family’s and Sanditon. What will society think about the Parker’s when they hear that a young girl in their care was ruined by one of their own son’s. And the gossip will hardly be good for Sanditon either. What kind of people would want to travel and stay in a town where such salacious things can happen?”

Sidney was breathing heavily as he listened to Miss Rutherford’s words. “And how may I ask would society hear of all of this?”

Miss Rutherford smiled. “Sidney, as you know I am acquainted with many people. I could have this gossip all over London by tomorrow. And I may have a letter already drafted to a Mr. Heywood in Willingdon explaining the horrific things that have befallen his daughter why she stayed with your family in Sanditon.”

“Are you really that cruel Eliza?” asked Sidney. “You could have your choice of any suitors. Why are you doing this?”

“Because I want you Sidney,” Eliza replied. “I have a proposition for you. If you renew our courtship and engagement, I will not send the letter to Mr. Heywood and I will not speak a word of your indiscretions with Miss Heywood. She will be free to make a suitable match with an eligible suitor when she comes out into society.”

Sidney felt angry tears building in his eyes. “Do you really think that we would have happy marriage if you were to do this Eliza? I could not and would never love you and I would forever resent you.”

“You loved me once Sidney. We could be happy,” said Eliza as she watched a tear fall down Sidney’s cheek.

Sidney shook his head and looked to his father. “Please Father, surely there is another way. I cannot give Miss Heywood up. I love her as you love mother. Would you, could you ever have given mother up?”

Mr. Parker looked at his heartbroken son. “I am so sorry Sidney. I do not think we have any other choice. If you genuinely love Miss Heywood, you will not want her reputation tainted by your union and we need to think about Miss Heywood’s family as well as your own. You cannot subject them to society’s derision. I see no other way out of this then to marry Miss Rutherford.”

Sidney looked desperately into his father’s face silently pleading with him to change his mind. Sidney then turned and got onto his knees in front of Miss Rutherford.

“Miss Rutherford, Eliza, I beg you please do not do this to me. I did not fall in love with her deliberately. I never set out to hurt you. Please do not do this, I beg you please.”

When Sidney finally realized that he had no other choice and that no amount of begging would change her mind he stood and turned away from Eliza and wiped the tears from his face. “I will marry you Eliza, but our marriage will be in name only. I will never consummate the marriage and I will not have children with you. These are my terms. I hope you realize what you are doing and what kind of life you will have with a man that will never love you,” said Sidney.

Eliza flinched at the words but smiled cruelly at Sidney. ‘He will change his mind regarding the consummation of the marriage. I will make him change his mind,’ she thought.

“Very well Sidney, I agree to your terms. Mr. Parker,” she said turning to Sidney’s father. “I think that now is a perfect time to announce our engagement.”

“No Eliza, I must tell Charlotte before we announce our engagement. She will be heartbroken.”

“I am afraid Sidney that is not an option. We will announce it now or I will be forced to share what happened between you and Miss Heywood,” said Eliza.

It was then that Mr. Parker who had mostly remained silent looked to Miss Rutherford a look of utter hatred in his eyes. “You are a cruel unfeeling woman Miss Rutherford. You will never be truly welcome in the Parker family and you will come to regret the decisions that you have made today." and with that Sidney watched as his father turned on his heel and left the room.

“Oh, my dear, however did this happen?” asked Lady Susan as she attempted to dry Charlotte’s dress in the ladies retiring room.

“I really do not know. The lady in question came up to me and made a comment about my dress and then she tripped on something on the floor and spilled her wine on my dress,” replied Charlotte. “I do hope that it is not ruined.”

Lady Susan shook her head. “We are lucky that it was white wine. I will make sure that it is cleaned properly when we go home. It will do for now. I do not think that anyone will notice. Shall we head back into the ballroom Charlotte?”

“Yes, please. I am having a wonderful time.”

“Perhaps you will be able to dance with Sidney next,” said Lady Susan and gave Charlotte’s hand a reassuring squeeze. When they entered into the ballroom a crowd seemed to be forming in the middle of the ball room and Charlotte noticed that Sidney’s father was at the center of it. Glasses of champagne were starting to be served to the guests and Charlotte nervously took the glass from the servant’s tray.

Lady Susan smiled. “I wonder what this is all about?”

“Yes, it is very intriguing,” said Charlotte. It was at that moment that Charlotte caught sight of Sidney standing next to his father and an overwhelming feeling of dread came over Charlotte.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming to the annual Sanditon Mid-Summer’s Ball. I have an especially important announcement to make this evening,” said Mr. Parker his voice echoing around the walls of the ball room. “It is with great pleasure that I announce the engagement of my son Sidney to Miss Eliza Rutherford of London,” said Mr. Parker as he raised his champagne glass in the air. “To Sidney and Eliza!”


	37. Not a Chapter

Hi Everyone. I just wanted to address some of the comments that have been made on this story. First of all I would like to thank everyone is reading this story. Your support means so much. I have not written anything since college but was inspired by Sanditon and Sidlotte to write Waiting for you. That being said, I have been receiving downright nasty comments on my story particularly on the last chapter. I understand that this may not be the way you wanted the story to unfold but there is a reason why everything is happening this way. I have said many times that this is an angsty slow burn but there will be a Sidlotte HEA. I honestly considered not finishing the story because how mean people were being in the comments. I understand constructive criticism but the things that people were saying was not constructive by any means. Please remember we are all human beings just doing the best that we can. Be kind! Love you all! 😊 if you do decide to continue reading then please be aware that the next few chapters will be sad and hard to get through but I promise that you will get an HEA.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another sad chapter. I am sorry. I also want to say thank you for all of the supportive comments that have been left on this story and I thank you all of you who have reached out on Twitter. This is a decades sprawling romance. There will be more pain that the couple has to endure but there will be a Sidlotte HEA as promised. I would not do that you.

Charlotte felt her knees buckle and heard the people around her break into applause and toast the newly engaged couple. It was as if she were in a daze and could not comprehend exactly what was happening. The glass of champagne that she held had slipped through her fingers, but no one had heard the glass shattering due to the thundering applause. As a servant came to clean up the glass Charlotte looked up and her eye’s met with Sidney’s. The pain and heartbreak that she saw in his eye’s caused Charlotte to double over in physical pain and she sought to catch her breath.

“Please, Auntie Susan. I need to leave,” she heard herself gasp.

Lady Susan who was truly shocked at the events that had just transpired looked at the young girl in front of her who was about to break down. “Oh, my poor Charlotte. Yes, we must get you out of here.” Lady Susan then called out to one of the servants to bring her a glass of brandy before she led Charlotte to a quiet alcove. Once they were in the alcove Lady Susan embraced Charlotte as she let out the sobs that she had so valiantly had been holding inside.

“I do not know what has happened Auntie Susan. I thought he loved me, that he was willing to wait. He seemed so happy to see me earlier,” Charlotte managed to say through her sobs.

“Charlotte, he loves you. We have all seen it. I have no doubts that Miss Rutherford has manipulated Sidney into an engagement. I promise you that we will discover what has happened and that it will all work out in the end.”

It was then that the servant arrived with the small glass of brandy that Lady Susan had ordered. “Here Charlotte, please drink this. It will take the edge off of the pain. I need you to wait here while I find Mr. and Mrs. Parker. I will see to it that you are brought back to Parker House post haste.” Charlotte nodded numbly and sat next to a chair near an open window. She took deep breaths of the chilly air attempting to calm her erratic breathing. She then took a small sip of the amber colored liquid and grimaced at the taste.

“Charlotte.”

Charlotte’s head snapped up as she watched Sidney enter into the small room his eyes filled with unshed tears.

“Mr. Parker,” said Charlotte as she wiped the tears from her face. “You should not be here. Please go back to Miss Rutherford.”

“I cannot Charlotte. I must tell you what has happened,” Sidney replied his voice cracking with the effort to even speak the words.

“Mr. Parker, please do not. I am finding it difficult to be in the same room as you let alone to speak with you. You have broken my heart.”

“And I have broken my own heart. Charlotte, you must believe me…” Sidney started to say.

“Mr. Parker, you must not address me so informally. It is not proper. You are engaged to another woman. She is probably looking for you. I cannot be seen alone with you.”

Sidney moved towards where Charlotte sat in the chair kneeled down and took her hands in his own. “Please Charlotte, please let me explain.”

It was then that they heard the sound of footsteps approaching outside of the alcove.

“Miss Rutherford, I do not think Sidney is back here,” they heard Lord Babbington say.

“No, I distinctly saw him disappear behind this curtain,” Miss Rutherford replied. Charlotte and Sidney quickly jumped apart as Lord Babbington and Miss Rutherford entered the alcove. Upon seeing the smug look on Miss Rutherford’s face Charlotte swallowed the contents of her glass.

“Of course, I would find the two of you together.”

“What did you expect, when you did not give me a chance to tell her Eliza?”

Charlotte remained quiet and looked down at the empty glass in her hands.

“I told you that you would never have him,” snarled Miss Rutherford.

Something inside Charlotte snapped at Miss Rutherford’s insulting and cruel words. She stood and walked towards Miss Rutherford until she was standing directly in front of her. “I do not know what you did Miss Rutherford to force your engagement with Sidney, but I do know that you will be entering into a union where neither you nor Sidney will be happy. He will never love you. You could have anyone that you wanted. You could have someone that you love and who loves you in return. I should hate you Miss Rutherford, but I do not, I cannot. I feel sorry that you have subjected yourself to a loveless marriage and life with Sidney because you were afraid of losing him to another woman.”

“You little harlot,” Miss Rutherford hissed.

“Eliza, I will not allow you to speak to Miss Heywood like that.”

“But Sidney, you heard the way that she spoke to me. Are you really going to let this young chit speak to your fiancé this way?”

“Enough Eliza. You have already caused irreparable harm. Do us all a favor and keep your mouth shut,” Sidney barked.

Lord Babbington sensing that Charlotte was reaching her breaking point and wanting to remove her from the uncomfortable situation said, “Miss Heywood, I did so enjoy dancing with you earlier this evening. Would you do the honor of dancing the next set with me?”

“Thank you, Lord Babbington, I would be delighted however I am feeling unwell and Lady Susan has gone to fetch the Parkers and I am afraid that I will be leaving shortly.”

It was then that Mr. and Mrs. Parker stepped into the alcove followed by Lady Susan and Diana. Mrs. Parker had obviously been informed by Mr. Parker regarding the events that had transpired and quickly made her way over to Charlotte and embraced her. “It is will all be alright my dear, you will see,” she said as she lovingly stroked her hair. “I think it is time that you head back to the house Charlotte. Mr. Parker has called a carriage and Diana will accompany you. Mr. Parker and I as well as Lady Susan will along shortly, we are required to stay a little while longer.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Parker, I would be happy to safely accompany Miss Heywood and Diana back to Parker House if you would prefer.”

Mrs. Parker looked to husband who nodded. “Yes, thank you Lord Babbington, your kindness is appreciated.”

Lord Babbington nodded, “It would be my pleasure. Miss Heywood, Diana?” said Lord Babbington as he extended each lady an arm. Charlotte took Lord Babbington’s offered arm and glanced back at Sidney who was looking longingly at her. Charlotte saw him mouth the words, ‘I love you,’ to her before she was swept out of the room by Lord Babbington a fresh wave of heartbreak washing over her body.

Once they were in the carriage Charlotte remained silent and stared out the window, tears running down her cheeks. Diana remained next to Charlotte in the carriage and held her hand in support. Diana knew something horrible had occurred when Sidney’s engagement to Eliza had been announced at the ball. The announcement had left her puzzled and angry. Angry because she had never liked Miss Rutherford and puzzled because it was obvious to her that her brother had developed strong feelings for Charlotte. Sidney rarely wore his heart on his sleeve, but the way he had acted and behaved with Charlotte, Diana could clearly see that he was falling in love if not already in love with her. Diana had surmised that Charlotte had felt the same way towards Sidney and Charlotte’s heartbreak at the news of her brother’s engagement confirmed these suspicions. Diana did not want to make Charlotte talk before she was ready and continued to hold her hand until they reached Parker House. Charlotte did not wait for the footman to open the door or to help her exit the carriage. She flung opened the door and nearly jumped from the carriage as she walked quickly to the door. Diana followed closely and when they entered the house, they noticed a flurry of activity that was unusual for so late in the evening.

Charlotte saw Betsy carrying rushing from the kitchen with what looked to be a basket of rags in her hands. “Betsy, is everything, all right?” Charlotte inquired of the maid.

Betsy’s eyes widened in shock as she saw Charlotte, Diana, and Lord Babbington. “Oh, thank goodness you are here Miss. Little Arthur has taken a turn for the worse he is burning up. Nothing we have done has been able to bring his fever down. I do not think he has long.”

Charlotte felt Diana sink to the floor beside her. “Did you send someone to notify the Parkers Betsy?”

“Yes, one of the stable boys but he was on foot. It will be an age before he has reached town,” replied Betsy fretfully.

“It will be alright Betsy. I will change out of my gown and will attend to Arthur in a moment.” Charlotte turned to Lord Babbington who was helping a crying Diana off the floor and depositing her into a nearby chair. “Lord Babbington, you must notify the Parkers and bring them back to the house immediately. Diana, please stay down here and wait for your parents to arrive.”

Lord Babbington nodded, “Of course Miss Heywood, I will fetch them as quickly as I can.”

Charlotte nodded and preceded to run upstairs to change her clothes. When she entered into Arthur’s room, she was stunned at what she saw. A roaring fire had been lit and Arthur was lying on the bed, his body looked small and frail wrapped in the blankets. His cheeks were flushed, and he was groaning and calling out for his mother. Charlotte felt his forehead with the back of her hand. He was as if his body was on fire. Charlotte quickly stripped the blankets off of him.

“Betsy, I need a tepid bath brought in for Arthur and it needs to be tepid, not too hold or cold. And please bring me some clean cloths soaked in cool water and a new nightshirt as well and some lukewarm broth. While he is in the bath, someone will need to change the bed the linens are soaked in sweat,” said Charlotte. Charlotte then moved to Arthur’s side and removed his soaked nightshirt. Charlotte gasped for when she had removed the nightshirt, she was astounded to see that Arthur’s small body was covered from head to toe in an angry red rash. Charlotte knew then how dangerous and precarious the situation was. She called Betsy back into the room, covered Arthur in a clean sheet and met Betsy at the door.

“Betsy, we must limit the amount of people that come into the room,” said Charlotte quietly.

“Why Miss?” replied Betsy.

“Because Arthur has Scarlet fever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know a lot about Scarlet fever except for the fact that it was around in the nineteenth century so please forgive me if that aspect is historically inaccurate


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

Betsy clapped a hand to her mouth in shock, her eyes filled with worried. “Scarlet fever? No, it cannot be Miss. He was feeling better this morning but then this evening things took a turn for the worse. Are you certain?”

“Well, we need a doctor to officially determine what it is, but I have seen the fever before and had a mild case when I was a young child. The rash is a tell-tale sign,” replied Charlotte.

“Do you think that he has a chance Miss Charlotte. Can he survive this?”

“I am not certain. We must get his fever down and the next few hours will be crucial. We must have the bath set up for him immediately and if you could make sure the supplies are brought up immediately, I would be most grateful Betsy. Will you also have one of the house maids sit with Diana? I fear she is most distressed by the news and could use the company.”

“Of course, Miss Charlotte. I meant to ask when you first came in you looked as if you had been crying. Did something happen at the ball?” asked Betsy innocently.

Charlotte sighed. “Yes, something did happen, and you will hear of it later but there are more important things that we need to deal with.”

Betsy nodded. “Yes, of course. I will make sure that we have the supplies and return shortly.”

“Thank you, Betsy, please also let the maids know that I will need to be informed the moment that Mr. and Mrs. Parker return.”

The bath was quickly brought in and the maids filled it with tepid water. Charlotte walked to Arthur’s bedside. “Arthur, I am going to carry you to the bath, and it will help you to feel better.” Charlotte placed and arm under his back around his shoulders and one behind his knees and carefully lifted him over to bath and carefully placed him in the water. When his body was submerged in the water, he let out a small whimper and called for his mother again. “I know Arthur, I know that it hurts but your mother is coming, she will be here soon.” Charlotte continued to speak soothing words and brushed his forehead with a cool cloth until he stopped whimpering. Meanwhile the maids quickly changed the bed linens and brought Charlotte a new nightshirt for Arthur. When the water had cooled Charlotte removed Arthur from the bath, carried him to the clean bed and dressed him in the cool nightshirt. 

Betsy who had just come into the room whispered quietly, “Do you think the bath helped? Is he still warm?”

Charlotte placed the back of her hand on Arthur’s forehead. “He still feels warm, but I believe the bath has helped to lower his fever slightly. Did you bring the cold water and clean cloths that I asked for?”

“Yes, here they are,” replied Betsy as she handed Charlotte a handful of clean rags and gestured to a large bowl filled with water that sat on Author’s armoire. 

“Excellent.” Charlotte took one of the cloths and placed it in the bowl of water. She wrung out the cloth and placed the cool cloth on Arthur’s forehead. She then repeated the process and placed the cool clothes on Arthur’s neck, wrists and in between his legs. “We are going to need more clean cloths and will have to change the cloths every 15 minutes or so. The water will need to be refreshed as well.”

“How did you know what to do Miss? I have always taken care of my little siblings when they were ill, but I would not have known what to do.”

“My father has an extensive library and I have read several books on medicine. In all of them it says that in order for the fever to go down the blood must be cooled. Whenever my siblings had a fever my mother would always put us in a luke-warm bath. I always asked why not a cold bath because would that not be better to decrease a fever, but she said that it must be done slowly and that you cannot disturb your body too much. She also used to apply cold cloths to the parts of the body where you can feel your heart beating and that will help a fever to go down. She would never let the doctors bleed us. She always thought that it would weaken our bodies.”

“Well, whatever you did Miss seems to be helping. Arthur seems to be more comfortable than he was before you arrived.”

“Yes, well we will have to watch him closely. If he survives the night, then I think he will have a chance. Betsy would you mind staying with him for a moment. I think that the Parkers will be arriving soon, and I would like them to greet them when they arrive,” said Charlotte.

Charlotte made her way downstairs to the drawing room where one of the housemaids was sitting with Diana on the settee. The maid had given her a cup of tea which she was slowly sipping on. Charlotte could see that Diana’s face was red and she had been crying.

When Diana saw Charlotte, she stood quickly and went to her. “How is he? May I seem him?”

“I do not think that is a good idea Diana. He is resting at the moment.”

“Please, I just need to seem him for a moment. I need to know that he is alright.”

Charlotte sighed and it was then that she heard a commotion coming from the front of the house and stepped in the hall to see what was going on. She quickly determined that the Parker’s had arrived home and quickly went to greet them. Mrs. Parker entered the house frantically and was quickly followed by Mr. Parker, Lady Susan, Tom, and Sidney as well as Lord Babbington and Mr. Crowe.

“Charlotte, we came as fast as we could. Please tell me is Arthur all right?” asked Mrs. Parker anxiously.

“He is extremely ill Mrs. Parker. When I arrived, he was burning up with fever. A doctor will need to sent for immediately. I gave him a tepid bath and his bed linens have been changed and he is resting more comfortably.”

“Oh, my dear, you are an angel. I do not know what we would do without you,” said Mrs. Parker as she sat down in a nearby chair and wept in relief. Mr. Parker came and put a reassuring hand on his wife’s shoulder. He was clearing putting on a stoic front for his wife, but Charlotte could see the pain and worry that lay hidden in his eyes.

“He is not out of the woods yet Mrs. Parker. It is of utmost importance that we try to keep his fever down. Now, this may the most difficult part. Arthur has a red rash covering most of his body. I must ask has Arthur or any of you had Scarlet fever in the past?”

“You think it may Scarlet fever Charlotte?” said Sidney suddenly.

Charlotte looked to Sidney. It was the first time that she had acknowledged his presence since they had arrived. “Yes, I believe it is. Have any of you ever had it?”

“Sidney and Tom both had it as young children,” replied Mr. Parker.

“Diana has not?” inquired Charlotte.

“No, she has not,” said Mrs. Parker her eyes turning towards her daughter with a worried expression.

“If Arthur does have Scarlet fever it would best if Diana were to leave so she does not contract the fever.”

“I will take her to my estate Caroline,” said Lady Susan. “We must keep her safe.”

“Thank you, Susan,” said Mr. Parker a lone tear running down his cheek.

“Mrs. Parker, have you or Mr. Parker had Scarlet fever?”

“No neither of us have, but Charlotte we will not leave our son. We did not contract the fever when Sidney and Tom were young. I do not think that there is reason to worry. We shall be careful.”

Charlotte nodded. She did not feel comfortable with Mr. and Mrs. Parker remaining in the household as they had not had the fever. She would hate for them to be exposed, however she understood that they would not leave their child.

“What do you need us to do Miss Heywood?” inquired Tom.

“Tom, as your wife is in delicate condition, I think it would be best that you stay away from the house as much as possible. We do not need Mary becoming ill when she is with child,” said Charlotte as delicately as she could. “Perhaps you could fetch the doctor.”

“I will leave now. I will return as soon as I can,” said Tom before leaving the house.

“What do you need me to do Charlotte?” asked Sidney.

“Nothing at the moment. Arthur seems to be resting comfortably at the moment,” said Charlotte before turning to Mrs. Parker. “Mrs. Parker, Arthur has been asking for you, perhaps once you have changed your clothes you could go up and see him.

“Yes, we will go and visit him now,” said Mr. Parker before he led his trembling wife up the stairs to see Arthur.

Charlotte was now alone in the drawing room with Sidney. She looked down awkwardly at her feet not wanting to meet Sidney’s eyes.

“Charlotte, you must know that Miss Rutherford manipulated me. She cornered my father and I at the ball. She was having us followed. There were witnesses that saw you and I together. She threatened to destroy your reputation as well as my family’s and Sanditon.”

Charlotte felt her eyes tearing up again but quickly buried her emotions. “I had a feeling that she had done something. But Sidney, you could have told me what she had done, what she was forcing you to do. I was caught so unawares by the announcement. You could have at least done the courtesy of telling me, the woman that you love, what had happened.”

“I tried but she said that if we did not announce the engagement at that moment, that she would announce to everyone what had happened between us,” said Sidney quickly imploring Charlotte to see his reasoning. “She even had a letter that she was going to send to your father about us.”

“Even if she did, we could have been married. Yes, my parents would have initially been upset but I know that they would have understood. They would have consented to our marriage Sidney.”

“But it is not just about you and I Charlotte. There are other reputations at stake. I love you but I love my family as well. I would never forgive myself if their reputations were tainted by our union.”

Charlotte nodded. She did understand. She knew that Sidney loved his family and would do anything to protect them as she would do for her own. “I understand Sidney. Truly, I understand. I would hate if our union should hinder our siblings prospects and I would hate for Sanditon to fail before it has even properly flourished.”

Sidney slowly walked towards Charlotte and watched her tense as he drew near. It was taking everything that Sidney had not to take Charlotte in his arms and console her. “I am so sorry Charlotte. If there was any other way.”

“I know,” Charlotte murmured quietly.

“I do not love her, you know,” said Sidney his eyes gazing into hers before they moved to her lips and stared at them longingly.

“You must not speak like that. Miss Rutherford loves you. Why else would she go to such lengths to keep us apart? You have agreed to marry her, and you must try to make her happy. You must try to love her.”

Sidney sighed and shook his head. “I will do everything in my power to make her happy, but I will never love her, ever. My heart will always belong to you.”

Charlotte wiped the tears that had slipped from her eyes. “And I you. Well, we must not dwell on this. It will only make us both miserable. Sidney, despite everything, I want you to have a full life, you must try to be happy.”

Sidney looked to the woman who was the love of his life. She had quietly invaded his heart and before he even knew what was happening, he had fallen in love with her. He would try to live a happy life. He would try for her. 

“I will try,” Sidney promised.

Charlotte nodded. “I must go and attend your brother. Good night Sidney.”

“Good night Charlotte,” Sidney replied softly as her watched her ascend the stairs.


	40. Chapter Forty

After speaking with Charlotte, Sidney made his way back to the front room where Lady Susan, Diana, Babbers and Crowe were still waiting.

“What can we do to help Sidney?” asked Crowe his usually jubilant face covered in a mask of solemnity.

“Yes Sidney, whatever we can do to be of service,” added Babbers.

“Tom has already left to fetch the doctor. Diana, as you have never been exposed to the fever, we need to get you out of the house as soon as possible. Auntie Susan, would you mind taking Diana to the hotel to stay tonight?”

“Yes of course Sidney. I will make arrangements for Diana to come and stay with me in London until Arthur is feeling better.”

“Thank you, Auntie,” replied Sidney.

“Sidney?” said Diana quietly as she walked over to stand next to her brother.

“Yes, Diana”

“Will Arthur be alright?”

Sidney looked to his usually willful and obstinate sister who was now trembling in fear for their little brother. Sidney knelt down so that he was eye level with her. “Diana, Arthur is indeed ill. I do not know if he will make it through the night. Charlotte seems to think that he might. We must keep him in our prayers, and we must also be brave.”

“I wish to stay. I do not want to leave him.”

“I know precious girl. I know. But you have not had the fever and we need to keep you safe. Mother and father need to take care of Arthur now and they cannot do that if they are also worrying about you. Auntie Susan will keep you safe. I promise you that we will do everything that we can to help Arthur.”

“Will you tell Arthur that I love him Sidney?” Diana asked, fresh tears falling down her face.

“Yes Diana, I promise I will.”

Sidney stood keeping an arm around his little sister. “Crowe, Babbers, would you mind accompanying Lady Susan and my sister back into town to stay at the hotel? And Babbers, before you go may I have a quick word in the study?”

“Yes, of course Sidney,” said Lord Babbington before following his friend to the study.

Sidney sat at his father’s desk and started making out a letter. “Miss Rutherford will surely be wondering why I left the ball so quickly. Would you be so kind as to give her this letter? She should know what has happened,” said Sidney as he handed the note to his friend.

“Sidney, what happened tonight at the ball? I was under the impression that you would not be moving forward with the engagement with Miss Rutherford and that your affections lay…. elsewhere.”

Sidney smiled ruefully. “You are quite right my friend. My affections do lay elsewhere,” said Sidney as his gaze wandered to the ceiling where just above him the object of his affections was taking care of his brother. “I am afraid that I underestimated Miss Rutherford and have become a victim to her machinations.”

“Surely there must be something that can be done Sidney.”

“She seems to have thought of everything. Babbers, I am truly at a loss of what to do next. But I cannot think of my own happiness with Arthur being so ill. Once Arthur is better, I will tell you more of the details but for now my focus is on my family.”

“Of course, Sidney. You know that we think of you and your family as our family. Please reach out if you need anything.”

“Yes, thank you Babber’s you are a good man,” said Sidney before slapping his friend on the shoulder.

After Babber’s, Crow, Auntie Susan and Diana left in the carriage, Sidney went to the kitchen to make sure that the maids had everything they needed to take care of his brother. He saw a maid who was struggling to carry a large basket full of clean linens and offered to carry it upstairs for her. When Sidney entered into his brothers room, he saw that his mother and father had changed out of their clothes from the ball. Sidney’s mother was leaning over Arthur and stroking his brow whispering to him while his father stood behind their mother with his arms crossed staring worriedly at his youngest son. Sidney looked to the other side of the room where Charlotte and the maid were standing by the fire speaking with Betsy one of the ladies maids.

“You must boil the used cloths in water before we can use them again. I asked one of the kitchen for more clean cloths, but she has not brought them up yet. Betsy, would mind going to check on them?” Sidney heard Charlotte say.

“I have them here. The maid was struggling to carry them, so I offered to bring them up,” said Sidney, he placed the basket on a nearby chair. “May I be of any assistance?”

“Thank you, Mr. Parker. We gave Arthur a small dose of laudanum. He seems to be resting comfortably for now,” replied Charlotte.

Sidney winced at Charlotte’s use of his formal name but simply nodded at Charlotte’s response. Sidney walked towards the bed and looked at his frail brother’s form. He heard his mother whispering to him.

“Mama is here my sweet boy, and papa too. We are not leaving until you are well. Tommy has gone to fetch the doctor who is going to help you to feel better and Sidney is here.”

Sidney felt his eyes fill with tears as he looked at his brother. His father embraced him and whispered in his ear as Sidney quietly sobbed into his shoulder. “Sidney, we must be strong for your mother and for Arthur. Do not let them see you cry.” Sidney nodded before turning to his mother who put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“May I speak with him mother?” Sidney asked quietly.

“Of course, Sidney. He has just had a dose of laudanum. I do not know if he can hear you, but you can try.”

Sidney sat on the edge of the bed careful to not disturb his sleeping brother. He looked at his brother’s form which was only covered only in a thin sheet. His face was flushed, and he could see a red rash around the neckline of his nightshirt. “Arthur, it is Sidney. Diana left with Auntie Susan, but she told me to tell you that she loves you and to get better. I know that I always say that I will take you swimming and take walks out to meet the tide but this time I promise that we will go. Once you are better, I promise that I will take you.” Sidney wiped his eyes and turned back to his mother. “I hope that he heard me.”

“I am sure he did,” said Sidney’s mother.

“I am so sorry to interrupt but I need to change the cloths again.” Sidney heard Charlotte say. He quickly stood and watched as she pulled back the sheet and replaced the cloths. He heard Arthur whimper and observed as Charlotte calmed him back to sleep with her reassuring voice and touch.

“Is there anything that I can do Charlotte?” asked Sidney.

“I am afraid that there is not much left for us to do other than to wait for the doctor to arrive. Mr. and Mrs. Parker, you should try and get some sleep, you as well Mr. Parker. Arthur will undoubtedly need you when he wakes, and it would be best if you are well-rested.”

“But what about you my dear, you need to rest as well. You have had an eventful evening. I would hate for you to be taken ill as well,” said Mrs. Parker.

“Please do not worry about me. Betsy and I will look after Arthur while you rest. Would you like to be awoken once Tom arrives with the doctor?”

Mrs. Parker shook her head. “I cannot leave him. Charlotte, I will stay with you and Betsy.” Mrs. Parker looked to her husband. “James, perhaps you should rest. I will be sure to wake you when Tom arrives with the doctor.”

Mr. Parker kissed his wife on the forehead. “If you think that is best my dear.” Sidney’s father then turned to him and said, “Sidney follow me.” Sidney dutifully followed his father to the study where is father poured himself and Sidney two large snifters of brandy.

“Here Sidney, drink this. You will need it after the day that you have had,” as he handed his son the glass. 

Sidney looked at the glass his father handed and quickly downed the amber contents, relishing in the sweet burn. Sidney cleared his throat. “Thank you, father, I needed this.” Sidney watched as his father sat behind his desk, his hand elbows on his knees as he held his face in his hands. 

“I am so sorry Sidney. I should have done more to help. When Miss Rutherford came to me and described in her words what she and her acquaintances had witnessed between you and Charlotte, I panicked. There is so much at stake here in Sanditon and I did not know what to do.”

“Father, please,” Sidney started to interrupt.

“No Sidney, I have ruined your chance of happiness and now that wretched woman will forever be a part of our family. All I could think of was our family’s collective reputation. If Miss Rutherford were to go public with these rumors, how would they affect our lives? Would Diana be ruined? Would Miss Rutherford have ruined Tom and Mary’s chances of success with Sanditon not to mention our business in the West Indies as well as Miss Heywood’s reputation. I know that you love Miss Heywood. Your mother and I were so happy that you had found your match. I must admit that we have never liked Miss Rutherford. The two of you did not seem suited, however we wanted you to reach that conclusion on your own. Please believe me, if I had a choice, I would not let you marry this woman. I had to think of our whole family.”

Sidney felt the hot tears slowly falling down his face. He understood why he had to sacrifice his happiness, but it was a bitter pill to swallow. “Father, I am brokenhearted. I do not know if I will ever recover from this. When I think of Miss Heywood, all I can see is the life that we could have had, the children we would have had together. It is strange how quickly dreams can crash. I understand the sacrifice for the greater good. I understand why you could not go against Miss Rutherford, but I do not think I can ever forgive you for it.”

Sidney’s father and looked at him solemnly. “I would never ask you to forgive me Sidney. I do not think I will ever forgive myself.”

Sidney nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. “I think that I will go up to the guest room and get some rest. You should as well Father.”

Mr. Parker poured himself another brandy. “I could not sleep if I tried. I will wait up for Tom to return with the doctor. You, go and get some rest son. I will wake you once the doctor is here.”

Sidney nodded and then made his way up to the guest room on the second floor He removed his coat, vest and cravat and climbed into the soft bed and looked up at the ceiling which was illuminated by the moonlight that was filtering through the room. It was then that he heard Charlotte’s voice moving throughout the house. She must have been singing to Arthur and it was the same song that she has sang to her brother’s and sisters back in Willingdon.

‘While the moon her is keeping.  
All through the night  
While the weary world is sleeping  
All through the night  
O’er the spirit gently stealing   
Visions of delight revealing.  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling.  
All through the night  
Love, to thee my thoughts are turning.  
All through the night  
All for thee my heart is yearning.  
All through the night  
Though sad fate our lives may sever.  
Parting will not last forever  
There is a hope that leaves me never.  
All through the night

‘Parting will not last forever, there’s a hope that leaves me never,’ Sidney whispered to himself. With the small amount of hope that Sidney still carried in his heart and the soothing melodic tones of Charlotte’s voice Sidney soon fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
